The Mage
by Dark Mermaid
Summary: Three months have passed since the war at Hogwarts. Severus Snape didn't die that night, and reconnects with the remarkable young lady who granted him solace in the months leading up to the war...but who is she, what is she? What will become of them when Severus finds out? Updating daily! Severus Snape/Ofc
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Most of the Characters in this story do not belong to me, I just thoroughly enjoy playing with them.

*******The Mage: Chapter One*******

There was a gentle knocking at the front door, Severus stood casually and cleared the several strides to the door. Molly Came out of the kitchen heading for the door but stopped when she saw Severus reaching for the knob. Severus pulled open the door and was flooded with happiness, she was back! Without a second thought Severus grabbed the young girl and pressed her roughly against the doorframe, his lips descending on hers hungrily. The order watched on as her lips met his, matching his hunger and intensity. The room fell silent, No one knew what to say, or do. The kiss became heated their tongues now engaged in a fierce duel to the death. The young girl opened her eyes and shifted her glance to the room. Every order member had stopped what they were doing and was staring at them. Severus noticing her sudden lack of enthusiasm opened his eyes and followed her glace across the room to the staring mass. He broke away quickly but smirked, unable to wipe it from his face. The room was bathed in a dead silence, if someone had yelled a mile away you would have heard it. Lupin was the first to speak.

"A student Severus? Really? Have you gone bonkers?"

"There's much more to it than that, she—" Severus began

"Saved all your asses" Interrupted Harry

"She was bloody brilliant too!" added Ron

Severus' eyes shifted to Minerva who was sitting quietly in a chair in the corner of the room looking on with concern. Kingsley was next to speak.

"Miss Celestia Leigh I presume? Do you realize that the ministry has been looking for you?"

"I am well aware Minister, I had things to deal with, I will answer any questions you have tonight sir, just please be patient with me, I am still terribly weak and have not been well"

"What are you?" Kingsley asked seriously

"Right to the point I see, I am a mage, I've known since I was little"

"A what?" asked Harry, feeling again like he knew little about the wizarding world.

"A mage, I'm like you Harry, only stronger. My magic does not require a wand, but I learned to channel it through one regardless to blend in better" Celestia explained calmly

Severus moved across the room and settling down into a chair between Minerva and Tonks, who had until now remained silent.

"And Severus knew?" she asked calmly

"I had no Idea until several weeks before the war, Miss Leigh kept making attempts to speak to me and I ignored them." Severus drawled

"I could hear his thoughts, I knew exactly where his loyalties were, I wanted to help but it was next to impossible to get near him. A few months before the war I made a move, I knew I could help if he would just listen to me. I took on the Carrows in the hall, they had been picking on a first year and I saw it as an opportunity. Sev—Professor Snape always intervened when it got to be too much so I knew he was already on his way. I attacked them and allowed myself to sustain injury that would require assistance, Professor Snape always deals with his own students rather than sending them to Madame Pomphrey if it can be dealt with that way. He showed up right on cue and took me up to the headmaster's office to attend my wounds. It's the first chance I had to talk to him alone so the moment the door closed I took the opportunity. I told him I knew what was coming and that I wanted to help him defeat Voldemort. He healed me and tried to send me back to my dorms. I told him I could hear his thoughts, that I wasn't stupid and naïve like he was thinking, that I knew his true alliance was with you and even though no one trusted him that I did. That I knew he killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders and that he needed to make sure Harry got the message that he must die when Voldemort was at his weakest. He didn't know what to say, I assured him no one could get into my head and he could trust me. He kept me within arm's reach after knowing I knew everything and I made it my goal to make him trust me. It took a few months for him to talk to me."

My eyes shifted to Severus, unsure of how much I should tell them about us. Severus nods at me.

"Go ahead" he urges calmly

"Towards the war it was all getting to be too much for him and I could see it, he needed a few moments to focus on something else. So I made him an offer to be his distraction. From that point on, we were as the muggles say, 'friends with benefits' though I knew it was becoming more deeply rooted for me. The more he let me in the more I needed to be close to him."

"Clearly it is more than that for both of you now, judging by that display" chimed Arthur pointing at the now closed door"

"Until today, I must confess, I didn't know where he stood with me at all. His mind was such a mess leading up to the war that nothing was clear. Though I had an inkling."

"And the war?" asked Kingsley

"I was behind Harry when he went into the Shrieking shack, I was behind him when he was listening to Professor Snape and Voldemort. I, like Harry, watched the attack from the snake, but harry needed to be there first, I got into Harry's head, giving him the urge to go see Professor Snape, so that he could relay what needed to be relayed. Otherwise Harry would have never tried. Once Harry had the memories and left for the castle I went to Severus, he had only been dead a few minutes but the damage was bad. I have remarkable magic, but nothing like what overcame me that night. Something just told me I could still save him, could revive him. And so I did, I can't explain how, but I did it, and pushed myself to focus harder and harder to revive him and in turn revived the lot of you without being seen. I needed to stay with "Professor Snape, his wounds were making it difficult to keep him alive. I almost gave up, but then his eyes caught mine and I knew I needed to keep going. I apparated us to his bedchambers and placed enchantments to keep us hidden and safe. I spent the next several hours trying to get him to stabilize, I'm not a medic and he needed more than I could give him. I apparated him back to the shrieking shack and waited with him until you all came to find him and then I left. That's all there is to tell, this is the first I have seen him since the war, I wasn't even sure if he had pulled through."

"Revival has never before been heard of, you have no Idea how this was accomplished?" he continued to drill

"No, I'm sorry. I think my emotions at that moment took over. Seeing Professor Snape like that, having watched him die, made my head spin. I couldn't be-, well that's not important. He didn't deserve to die, that's what matters" I finish, my eyes meeting Severus'. There was a brief flood of emotion in his eyes that was gone as quick as it came.

"Very interesting, I guess we can all be thankful for that. I don't have any further questions" concluded Kingsley

"I do, what I am to do of this relation between her and Severus should she return for her seventh year given that he has already requested to resume his teaching post at Hogwarts?"

"That really depends on the nature of this relationship-" Kinsley started

"I won't be returning, it has been offered that it is unnecessary given the previous circumstances. I am choosing not to return sir"

"No you most certainly are not" growled Snape

I looked up eyeing him warningly. Almost pleading for him not to push this matter

"You are a most brilliant young lady who would benefit greatly from that last year of schooling, I at this point would agree with Severus, I am denying your request to withdraw" Explained Minerva calmly "but there needs to be distance between the two of you. It is not my business what has occurred between the two of you as the young miss is of legal consenting age, but I must warn that it will not be tolerated within the school. What you do outside the school is your own business, but if there is any word of this inside my school I will be forced to take action" Minerva finished seriously.

"You don't understand—" I plead

"This matter is closed for discussion" Minerva Finishes

"My dear" molly starts in her concerned motherly tone "where is it you are staying? Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any" I answer quietly "I was dropped off at a muggle orphanage as a baby, I ran away when I was eight, they all thought I was a freak. I couldn't live like that"

"Where have you been living between school years Miss Leigh?" asked Lupin, suddenly full of concern

"On the streets, in the pubs, wherever really" I say barely audible, staring numbly down at my feet

"Well there will be no more of that now dear, you can stay here with us. Anyone who saves a Weasley is welcome here. Stay as long as you need to, right Arthur?" chimed Molly

"Of course dear" responded Arthur "the more the merrier


	2. Chapter 2

Couldn't wait to post more, I hope all my readers are enjoying :) I'm back, its been a long time. I took a long break after a huge tragedy hit my family. But now that I'm writing again there is no stopping me! Please let me know your thoughts. if you stop by for a read please drop a review :)

Chapter 2

I woke early the next morning to go and talk to Severus, the celebration had gone on until late and had not given me a chance to slip away. I creep down the hall until I reach the door of the room he stayed in last night. I turn the knob slowly allowing myself into his room quietly. He lays peacefully on the bed his eyes closed gently as if not a care in the world. His black hair is much longer now, it falls well past his shoulders and has more of a shine to it than it used to. His pale chest and neck are littered in scars from Nagini, some still with an angry red look to them. My beautiful soldier I think to myself.

"Come here" he whispers hoarsely

I move to the side of the bed and he grabs me, pulling me down on top of him. With one smooth movement he is on top of me, his tongue running down the side of my neck. His lips meet mine and we begin our duel where we left off. Suddenly he hisses and drops onto the bed beside me clutching his neck.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"It seems as though there is still some nerve damage that needs to be repaired" he replies from between gritted teeth

I rest my head on his chest, stroking his sore neck gently. I can feel the scars and wonder if at some point maybe I could fix them. Then my mind goes back to school.

"I can't go back Severus, I simply can't. You need to talk to her, change her mind!"

"Why on earth would I do that Celestia!" he growls, clearly angered by the topic being brought up again.

I move across the bed, swinging my feet over the edge, sitting with my back to him.

"Because….because I'm pregnant Severus. I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you like this. I wanted to tell you under better circumstances" I answer not daring to look back. I fear at this moment he will reject me, walk away and be done with me.

I feel the bed shift and his legs appear on either side of mine. His strong arms wrap around me pulling me back against his chest. He says nothing but begins trailing kisses down my neck again. For a brief moment I feel calm, until I hear his thoughts.

**Brilliant wizard, invent my own spells, and yet can't remember to cast a simple protection spell after being stupid enough to shag a student***

"A student!" I growl my temper flaring. I pull out of his arms and stand turning to face him "is that all I am to you! Just a stupid little student you shagged!"

"You need to learn to stay out of my head Celestia" he replies calmly

"Why! So I don't know that everything was meaningless to you, that all I am to you is a stupid little girl!"

"No, because you will only get parts of what is going on in my head." He pauses for a moment and I open my mouth to speak but he raises his hand to stop me before beginning again. "I am upset that I have put you in a position where you feel the need to throw away your education because I was not responsible enough to remember a simple protection spell. The problem is not that I view you as nothing more than a student, the problem Celestia is that I am no longer able to see you as my student at all. The Boundary has been breached and I fear that though I have the self-control to put that boundary back in place that I do not wish to"

"The baby, do you want me to—" I whisper

"No, never, and don't ever think it again, this can and will be worked around"

I stand in uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to do next, I fiddle awkwardly with my hands twisting them in front of me. Severus stands and closes the space between us in a few large silky strides and his arms wrap around me again and for the first time in my life I feel safe. He tips my chin up and places a gentle kiss on my forehead, I tip my chin up further begging for more. He smirks and leans down again but a sudden knocking on the door causes him to pull away. I groan in frustration as he grabs a shirt pulling it down over his scarred chest and heads for the door.

"Breakfast is ready" Molly chirps at me before giving Severus a warning glance and heading off down the stairs. Lupin passes the door with Teddy in his arms and gives Severus a brief look as he continues on, Tonks following close behind gives me a wink and a smile and continues on. Severus throws on his cloak and turns his gaze to me, I pout at him and He shakes his head and billows out of the room. I debate following him but then turn my gaze to the spot in the bed where he was sleeping. I move across the room, dragging my fingers across the tarnished brass footboard and climb into his spot on the bed, pulling the comforters up to my chin. I close my eyes taking in his scent, it has become almost addictive to me. I pull the covers tighter around me and drift away to sleep.

I startle awake when the bed shifts. I open my eyes and Severus is sitting on the bed leaning back against the headboard, his head tipped back and his eyes closed. I reach over, running my hand up his leg, just as I move to his upper thigh he moves my hand away and onto the mattress. I huff angrily and turn over. I hear him snort and feel the mattress move, a few seconds later the bathroom door closes and the shower turns on. I wait a few moments then sneak into the bathroom. I quietly close the door behind me and climb up onto the counter, leaning my back against the gradually fogging mirror.

"I know you are in here" he grunts

"Mhmm, I figured as much" I reply miserably. I sit for a few more moments before moving to the edge of the tub, sitting on the edge opening the curtain slightly. I immediately meet his eyes and am greeted with the most unfriendly glare. I glare back angrily.

"What the bloody hell is your problem! You are so infuriating!" I spit at him and stand to storm from the room. His arm snakes out faster than I can move, he pulls me fully clothed into the shower with him. He presses me roughly against the wall and places a silencing charm on the room.

"Listen to me now, this is not the time or place for this, not one person in the order isn't cutting me down to size for this. I don't want these people involved in our business" he growls

"Why the hell does it matter? You think they aren't going to notice as I get larger? Or should we hide that as well? Maybe I could just live under a rock?" I growl back

"Enough Celestia!" he growls, his temper rising

"No! It's not enough" I scream at him slamming my fists off his chest. I hear him hiss and his hands reach for the angry red scars on his chest. I gaze up angrily and realize I have pushed him too far. He lets go of me instantly, stepping as far back away from me as he can. I watch him take several deep breaths. His pale chest rising and falling dramatically as the water beads off his pale form. I step out of the shower and exit the bathroom, running up the stairs to my room and slamming the door behind me. I climb onto my bed in my sopping wet clothes and cry. A few moments later my door opens and Tonks comes in. she takes one look at me and moves to the dresser grabbing me dry clothes.

"'Ere love, change outta them clothes, quite a draft in this place"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I change quickly out of the wet clothes and wrap myself in a blanket. I curl up in a ball, tears still spilling down my cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it love? Girl to girl? Lupin was rough too, for different reasons, but it was a fight"

"Why does he keep pushing me away? He lets me near him but keeps me at a distance. He just finished telling me he didn't want to put a boundary up between us, and now instead he is building up a wall again"

"He's being trapped everywhere he turns right now love. Molly had forbidden him to touch you while in this house or be thrown out. Minerva has forbidden it at Hogwarts or he will lose his job. He really doesn't have control of the matter, I don't think it's you"

"Why not just bloody say that then"

"I have no idea, I couldn't make even the slightest guess at what goes on in his head" she whispers defeated

"I do, but it doesn't make much more sense than his actions most days"

"He's a complicated man that's had a tough go. Gonna mean lots of walls and mysteries I think. "

Severus clears his throat loudly causing us both to jump.

"I'll leave you two to chat" Tonks chirps heading to the door

"Do you think you could maybe talk to Mrs. Weasley for me? Please?"

"I'll try" she smiles closing the door behind her.

Severus locks the door and moves towards the bed sitting down gently on the mattress.

I move to the end of the bed, wrapping my arms around him. He leans his head back against me closing his eyes. I can feel his heart thudding against my hands. I lean in and begin trailing kisses along the scarred side of his neck, my tongue running over the still sensitive scars causing him to groan softly. I get up from the bed and kneel on the floor in front of him. His eyes open, and I smile gently, staring into his cold black eyes. I grab the bottom of his shirt tugging it up He moves quickly in an attempt to stop me. I glare and shake my head swatting his hands away. I stand quickly and climb onto his lap pressing him back against the mattress. I pull his shirt up again and he sighs and pulls it off. I run my fingers up his pale chest and he groans again, closing his eyes. I trail kisses across his shoulder, then his neck. I move across his jawbone and stop at his lips tugging his lower lip with my teeth. He suddenly springs to life, his arms grab me pulling me tightly against him, he snakes his hand up into my hair pulling my lips harder to his.

"Please Severus" I murmur against his lips

He flips me down onto the bed and points up to the pillows. I slide myself back and he descends on me like a lion after its prey. His lips crush mine and I return his kiss with a desperate need for more. I feel him push my skirt up over my hips and his fingers hook around my panties tearing them off and tossing them across the room. He presses his knee between my legs forcing them apart roughly.

"You know there are going to be consequences for this?" he growls in my ear

"shhhh, please Severus not now" I hiss

With one swift movement Severus is inside me, filling me to the core. I gasp as he immediately begins picking up his pace. His arms snake around me pulling me harder against him and he speeds up his pace again. I snake my arms around him, clawing desperately at his back. He shifts his angle slightly and I feel my core begin to melt. He takes only a few more thrusts to make my body shatter around him. He covers my mouth, stifling my screams. I can feel his body trembling on top of mine. A few short moments later he sinks his teeth into my neck to muffle his own screams as he goes over the edge, filling me with his heat. He rolls gently off of me dropping onto the mattress beside me. His eyes closed, his face and chest beaded with sweat. I watch his chest rise and fall as his breathing slowly starts returning to normal. He turns onto his side pulling me possessively into his arms and drifting off to sleep.

I lay awake, feeling fulfilled and exhausted. I look at his sleeping form, his hair now covering his face in sweaty strands, I reach out and brush it away. I feel slightly nauseated and remember that his child is growing within me. How is this going to work out, will I make a good mother? Will he make a good father? I run my fingers over my belly absentmindedly. His arm snakes out, his fingers intertwine with mine.

"Molly, I understand you are trying to protect her, but I think maybe it's too late for that?"

"You can't be serious Dora" Lupin asks sternly

"They aren't so different from us Remus, we are thirteen years different in age, they are twenty, age is a number not a set of rules. If she wasn't still a student this wouldn't matter. I think we should let them be" Tonks explains calmly.

Remus looks at her for a moment and nods silently.

"I still don't feel right about this, she's just a child and He isn't the nicest of men on a good day!"

"I do think though, Mrs. Weasley. From his memories I saw, that he has the potential for more" Harry inserted coming down the stairs

"I think we should let them sort themselves out, this added stress from everyone getting involved is making it harder for them" Tonks finishes

Severus' eyes flutter open and he looks up at me, I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't notice. His hand releases mine and runs across my belly gently. My eyes shift down to his, even though his actions are warm his eyes still seem lifeless and cold.

"Are you satisfied for the time being?" he whispers

"Perhaps for another five or ten minutes" I laugh

He shakes his head, does up his pants and sits up against the headboard. He grabs his wand off the bedside table and mutters a spell under his breath, cleaning all the mess from the bed and straightening up the sheets and then drops his wand back on the table. I take this moment to move onto him, straddling his lap and kissing him on the point of his nose. He brushes my hair out of my face and kisses me again. I curl into him, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

A knocking on the door stirs us both. I wave my hand lazily at the door and it unlocks and flings open.

"Impressive" Severus whispers

"Really? I bring you back from the dead and nothing, I open a door and you're impressed? You really are messed up huh?" I laugh and look at him, he stares blankly at me.

"note to self, Sense of humor is lost on Severus" I laugh again, earning a serious glare from him

"wotcher Celes! I spoke to Molly" she starts and her eyes fall on my torn underwear. I wave my hand and they disappear from sight. She eyes us carefully and speaks again.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asks embarrassed

"no, you're fine love" I smirk

"well Molly says you can have your space while you're here" she winks at me I look at Severus who is glaring furiously at her. I shove him gently in the chest and shake my head at him.

Please leave me a review, I can see in the stats how many people are reading, but no feedback yet :(


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>I convince Severus to spend the remaining few days until the Hogwarts term starts, here with me at the Weasley's house. He leaves for the rest of the day to move his stuff to his quarters there. After he leaves I wander down to the kitchen for dinner. The room is immersed in conversation while I come downstairs but goes silent when I take an empty seat at the table. I glance around and everyone is staring at me.<p>

"What?" I say, a hint of annoyance in my voice

"We're all just concerned about you dear" Molly answers

"Why? What's the worst that could happen?"

"To him or you? Which would you like to hear?" Lupin starts. I stare at him questioning

"If and when this gets out, firstly it's going to give Severus a bad reputation"

"Yea, cuz he doesn't already have one of those" Ron scoffs

"Secondly, if a student was to come forward now and say, claim sexual assault? It wouldn't be dismissed as easily as it once would have been. Also this could case discomfort among the parents which could cause him to get sacked. Not to mention Severus has a real issue with people picking at him for things, which this will surely cause"

"Have no idea why that would bother him so much" I retort, glaring at Lupin pointedly

"My dear, we were children, children are cruel. Even if I was to apologize a million times over it wouldn't make a difference, nor would he by any means accept it. I assure you I have remorse for the way that we treated him. But back to the point, Severus is a very dark and temperamental man, you could get hurt. This will have effect on your reputation as well, and god forbid you slip up and were to get pregnant? What then?" He finishes seriously. I look down at the tiny swell in my belly and look away quickly. No one seems to notice except Tonks who is staring at me suspiciously.

"Unless of course, she already is" Tonks whispers and I keep my gaze down at my hands. "You are, aren't you? How far?" she probes

"Three or four months" I barely whisper

"Which explains why you didn't want to go back to school, that would be hard to hide" Molly inserts

"I had no intention of hiding it, I'm not ashamed! There is just simply no point in starting a term I can't finish" I growl

"No one is judging you dear" Molly tries to comfort

"No, but you are most certainly judging him! I can hear what you all think about him! That he's a pervert, or that he has abused me in some way. Wondering if this was actually consensual or if he has coerced me into this. I am to blame for this relationship! Not him. If anyone and forced anything it's me! He has never hurt me, and I love him! There I said it! I love him, I can't explain why but I do, and I don't give a shit what you all think all the same!" I scream, standing so fast my chair tips over clattering to the floor. I run out of the dining room and up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I flop down onto my bed, I can feel my magic bubbling up with my anger. I lay there staring at the ceiling deep in thought. I must have fallen asleep because I open my eyes hours later and the room is bathed in darkness, the only thing I can make out is Severus' tall form in the moonlight. He stands staring out the window unmoving.

"How long have you been here?"

"I arrived moments after your little outburst, I could hear you screaming from outside the house" he speaks in an annoyed tone

"You're angry with me" I whisper sadly "I didn't mean to tell them Sev-" I stop talking when I feel his anger rising. I sit watching him as he stares off. A long amount of time passes and he still stands at the window unmoving.

"I am not angry that they know" he speaks finally "I am angry that you are pushing them away to defend me. You cannot come to me during term Celestia, do not destroy the friendships you have made here"

He moves towards the bed, pulling off his cloak and shirt, he kicks off his shoes, socks and pants and climbs into the bed beside me. I reach my hand over to touch his chest and he pushes my hand away. I slap the back of his hand angrily and sit up move closer to him anyways. He looks up at me and I glare dangerously at him.

"Stop shutting me out! We're in this together Severus, unless of course you plan on walking away?"

"Perhaps I should, I'm not good for you, I'm not good for anyone" he whispers. I sit in shock for a moment thinking over his words.

"No, you don't get to make that decision for me, I'll tell you the same thing I told them, I love you Severus. No amount of judgement, or being shut out is going to stop that. This isn't some stupid little schoolgirl crush, this is real for me"

Severus stares blankly at me for a long period of time then looks away.

"It really is hard for you to believe that someone could love you isn't it? You aren't the monster you seem to believe you are. Please stop beating yourself up"

He stares at me again, then brings his hands up to cup my face, pulling me down gently for a kiss.

"If you wish me to stay I will"

"You can't say it can you? I can hear it over and over again in your head so I know you do"

"Be content with that for now" he whispers almost sadly

"I am happy with everything you have given me so far" I start and watch as his eyes move to my belly "everything love, even the baby growing inside me, which maybe it's time to talk about?"

He nods but remains silent staring off into the dark of the room.

"I'm thinking that I'm due late January, and I'm almost positive it's a girl" I start

He stares blankly at me again. I reach over grabbing his hand and putting it on my belly, pressing it down firmly.

"This is YOUR baby" I bring his hand up to my cheek "YOUR woman" I move his hand over placing kisses over his calloused fingers "YOUR second chance at life, why not let yourself go, let yourself be happy, take chances, you need to choose how you are going to use your second chance" I speak thoughtfully

He closes the space between us, his soft lips descending on mine. His fingers tangle themselves in my hair tugging my head back, he nips a trail across my collarbone and up my neck stopping at my ear. His hot breath making me squirm beneath him.

"I choose you" he whispers before overtaking me again.

* * *

><p>I first want to take the time to thank my readers, my reviewers so far and my followers. You all inspire me to keep writing more. Secondly I want to aplogise for the delay, I wrote this chapter yesterday but my word deleted it and it needed to be rewritten. Cookies for anyone who reviews this chapter (::)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>I wake in the morning tangled in the sheets, my body aching something fierce. I reach over for Severus and the bed is still warm but he is gone, at that moment the water in the bathroom starts running. I flip my legs over the side of the bed and survey the room. Our clothes are thrown everywhere. My underwear are currently in the window sill, my pants are behind the door, my bra is hanging from the chandelier on the ceiling. I wave my hand and our clothes fold themselves into two piles on the bottom of the bed. The sheets clean and uncrumple, neatly covering the bed again. I grab his cloak wrapping it around me and slip through the bathroom door. I drop his robe inside the door quietly and move towards the shower. I hear him grunt and I pull open the shower and climb in. I survey the scene and drop to my knees in front of him, pulling his hand away and taking him in my mouth. He gasps leaning back against the wall, he doesn't last long before he begins to shake and is done. He leans back against the wall, his chest heaving. I stand rinsing my mouth with water and spitting it into the tub. He raises his eyebrow at me and I take his lips with mine. He smirks against my lips.<p>

"Did you almost smile there?" I smirk

"Grateful"

"You don't need to do that when you have me love" I whisper

"I will have to when term starts" He whispers back, pressing me against the wall and taking another kiss.

"You could just wait until Christmas break, it's only 4 months away"

"Looking at you every day will be torture"

"It will mean you will be happier to put your hands on me again"

"Or desperate and irritable"

"I will find a way to keep you satisfied love"

"No, you will stay away. I can't support a child with no job" he growls

I sigh defeated and move to climb out of the shower when Severus grabs me pressing my chest against the shower wall. He reaches his arms around me sliding them up my belly and cups my breasts gently. He squeezes them gently and I groan feeling intoxicated by his touch. The next thing I know he is crushing my body against the wall and he's inside me. As his pace picks up one of his hands slides down and finds the very core of my existence. Within minutes I feel my legs give out beneath me as my world shatters. He hold me up firmly against the wall and a few moments later he spills of the edge again and we crumble into a pile on the shower floor. We lay there for what seems like forever, and when I come back to my senses I realize the water is now ice cold. I reach over turning off the water and lay back against him again. He takes a deep breath and moves to get up pulling me to my feet with him. I move away from him to grab myself a towel and he groans.

"Are you addicted?" I laugh breathlessly

"hope-lessly" he drawls with a small smirk on his face. And grabs me again, pressing me roughly against the wall and taking another deep kiss.

"How much stamina do you have?" I whisper

"I am out for now, you will have to wait" he smirks again and climbs out of the shower and strides out of the room stark naked.

"My lord Severus! A little warning!" Tonks squeals

"Why are you in here?" he growls angrily

"I was coming to tell you lunch is ready, she needs to eat" she replies still covering her eyes. I wander out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel just as Severus finishes pulling on clothes and leaves the room. I move to the dresser pulling out fresh clothes and dropping my towel to the floor.

"Is he gone" she whispers

"Yes, just me getting dressed now" I laugh

"I have to admit, if you don't mind me saying, he is quite….impressive" she says half embarrassed

"I don't mind at all" I laugh "I don't know how I'm going to make it four months without that"

She laughs handing me my shoes.

"You could always sneak to see him?" she smirks

"He won't allow it, I'd hate to see how angry he would get if I got him sacked"

"Have you discussed names?"

"No, but I want him to pick the name if he will"

"I'm sure he will come around"

"He's starting to, but anyways, we should get downstairs"

As we reach the bottom of the stairs the conversation hits my ears.

"I hope you plan to marry Celestia Severus" comes Molly's voice

"I will do what I feel needs to be done and nothing more"

"That sounds pretty selfish"

"It is reasonable, I live on teachers salary, in a small run down house and what needs to be done now is preparation for the child to be born"

"Your child to be born" Lupin adds. Severus looks at Lupin annoyed and confused.

"Before I explain, I feel the need to apologize Severus" Lupin begins ignoring Severus' death glare.

"I know it's not worth much now but it needed to be said. Anyways, what I meant is, you keep saying "the child" like I did, it means you still haven't accepted that it's happening"

"Or it means that I do not wish to slip up and call it my child at Hogwarts" Severus snarls

"How do you plan to prepare for the baby when you can't even talk to her during term?" Molly asked gently "why don't you let us help?"

"Help?" Severus asks puzzled

"We could pick up stuff for the baby for you?" Molly asks hopefully

"We don't know what it is" Severus responds annoyed

"It's a girl, I'm positive" I chime in entering the room

"I'm not buying based on your gut" he snarls at me "I cannot afford that"

"I didn't ask you to pay for anything"I coo back "I will figure something out"

"No you will not, this is my responsibility end of conversation" he snaps

I open my mouth to speak and he holds his hand up and shoots me a warning glance. I glare back and sit down to eat.

The rest of the day is uneventful as I pack my bags to leave for school tomorrow. Severus makes me promise to see Madame Pomphrey once I get to school and tells me not to tell her it's his. The rules are I can tell no one, the only people there that know anything are Professor McGonagall who I don't believe, thinks very highly of me anymore and Hermione, who looks uncomfortable at the very mention of my life with Severus. It looks like it will be a dull and lonely year.

* * *

><p>Thank you again to all my readers, I'm watching the number soar on a daily basis now! Thank you all so much :) Again please leave me a review and tell me what you like, what you would like to see and how I can make it better :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Really requesting some Feedback at this point, please review and let me know if you want me to continue. xo love to all my readers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I wake up the next morning feeling miserable. Severus is fully dressed and about to head downstairs.

"Come back to bed love, please" I beg

"It is 9am, we have both overslept after last night. You need to be on the train in two hours and I have a staff meeting at noon" he grumbles leaving the room in a hurry.

I get dressed and rush downstairs. Severus is still at the table eating breakfast. I stand at the bottom of the stairs watching him until he stands dismissing himself and heads out the front door. I race out the door after him.

"Severus!" I shout out to him, Severus turns and his usual cold as ice look is on his face.

"You are making this difficult Miss Leigh" he growls. I stand on my toes wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him in for one more duel. When the kiss breaks he turns and is gone.

We arrive at platform 9 3/4 and board the train without incident, I change into my Slytherin clothes and go looking for my dorm mates. It appears as though a lot of the seventh year slytherins have not returned. I find an empty compartment and tuck myself in. The train starts to move and I immediately I feel Ill pressing my face against the cool glass and zoning out. Moments later I am startled when the door slams on the compartment.

"Can I sit here?" Comes Draco's raspy voice. He looks like hell, his eyes sunken and dark. He has lost a lot of weight and looks miserable. I nod and he sits down across from me and stares out the window, looking lost.

"I'm surprised to see you back after everything" I whisper afraid I'm going to vomit. He looks at me oddly.

"I told my mum I would see how it went, I don't want to be back here"

"That makes two of us" I whisper again

"You aren't the bad guy, you're a hero like Potter" he spits

"You should have a bit more respect, he is the sole reason your family isn't in Azkaban. And as for me, I'm not the flawless hero you think I am. What's happened to you over the summer?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Celestia"

"I really don't want to go there yet" I whisper again feeling my stomach lurch.

"A secret for a secret? You can trust me, you are the only person I have left to talk to here" he sighs

"I'm pregnant Draco, and would give anything not to be going back. It'll be wonderful once the student body gets ahold of the news I'm sure"

"Wow, congrats I guess. Who is the-" he begins

"That I can't tell you right now, I'm sorry"

"I'll be the first to know when you can?"

"Of course Draco"

"My parents have been fighting all summer, my mother found out she was pregnant shortly before the war. My father has been trying to convince her against keeping it. Times just aren't good for my family" he tells me seriously

"I get that, I'm sorry to hear you've had a rough summer Draco"I sigh. The door slides open again and Astoria comes in.

"You look awful Draco, are you ill?" She asks concerned, dropping into the seat beside him.

"No, just really tired"

They continue chatting and I sit back putting my legs on the seat in front of me and leaning my head back against the window.

Draco nudges me awake as the train comes to a stop at Hogwarts. We get off and board the carriage up to the castle. At several points during the short ride I lean my head off the carriage and pray my food will stay down. We are the last carriage to arrive at the castle and make it in just as the sorting ceremony begins, shuffling into our seats quickly. I wager a look up at Severus, he looks miserable sitting up there. I stare at him in silent longing until I realize he is glaring intently at me, I have been staring too long and he has noticed. I turn my attention to Professor McGonagall who is in the process of naming the head boy and girl.

"Slytherin house I significantly short in 5th-7th year students this year so I will be appointing new prefects for Slytherin house" she unrolls the parchment in her hand and begins reading off names. I zone out again feeling terribly ill, god I wish this feeling would go away.

"And finally Miss Celestia Leigh" she finishes snapping my focus back to her. Slytherin house applauds patting their prefects on the back, I sit at the end of the table with Draco feeling like I could repeatedly hit my head off the table.

Later that night as I'm laying in bed I can hear shouting coming from the common room. I race down to find Draco Malfoy is fighting against several sixth year students, all of the boys are bloodied up, especially Draco who no has a blackening eye and a split lip.

"Your mother is the reason the war was lost, she is a traitorous bitch!" One of the students screams at him. Draco manages to disarm the boy as he charges at him so the boy instead goes at Draco, fists up, I step between them in time to take a punch to the face. I feel my nose crack and blood begin to pour"

"You deserved that too! You don't belong in this house, go join your bloody Gryffindor buddies" the boy spits at me.

I look behind me to see Draco has gone, of course he ran I think to myself. I stand slowly and am struck down again by the boy, cracking my head off the cold stone floor. Suddenly the common room door bursts open. Severus storms in followed by Madame Pomphrey and finally Draco.

"What are you bloody fools doing" Severus roars at the boys. My head is pounding and I feel dizzy. Draco takes one look at me and abandons his hiding place behind the teachers and skids onto the floor beside me.

"The five of you can report to the Headmistress' office immediately" he snarls loudly.

"Professor!" Draco starts. Severus eyes dart to Draco who is hunched over me and then down to me on the floor. At that moment everything goes black and I collapse onto the floor again.

I wake a few moments later and am being carried to the hospital wing by Severus. I smirk up at him impishly.

"I'm so glad you find your obvious concussion amusing Miss Leigh"

"Let me down, I can walk Sir" I grunt. Him holding me like this sending electrical currents to my core.

We arrive at the infirmary and Madame Pomphrey ushers me to a bed. I watch as Severus turns to leave and the headmistress appears at the door and drags him back into the infirmary. While they are chatting Poppy pulls out her wand and uses it to scan over my body, when she hits my belly she stops abruptly and eyes me in concern.

"Are you aware that you are-"she starts

"Yes I am, Is the baby ok?" I ask worried that my tumble may have harmed it.

"I will have to be more thorough with my examination to tell you that for sure, have you received any medical care to date?"

"No, I really haven't had the chance" I respond nervously

She shakes her head and sighs clearly irritated.

"Is she alright Poppy?" chirps Minerva bustling over to my bed

"She has a concussion Minerva, and I wish that was the worst of my concerns. The young Miss Leigh is pregnant Minerva"

Minerva stands in at the end of my bed looking at me angrily

"Can I have a moment alone with Miss Leigh, Poppy?"

Poppy turns to leave and so does Severus.

"Severus Snape turn around this instant" she squawks. Severus turns on heel and drops into the chair at the side of the bed in defeat.

"Did either of you plan on informing me of this?"

"I did Headmistress, I really just didn't know how to" I explain gently

"What am I supposed to do with you Miss Leigh?"

"I'm not due until after the Christmas break Headmistress, I will figure something out"

"And you! You should have known better! Do you know what kind of problems this is going to cause me?"

Severus looks up to see Poppy Standing in the doorway with her mouth dropped open.

"I am sorry Minerva, I just needed to give this medicine to Miss Leigh, I wasn't trying to snoop. But are you saying?" She begins in shock.

Minerva waves her wand at the door to the infirmary which closes and locks. She quickly scans over the other beds and then returns her gaze to Poppy

"This information stays between us for now Poppy. Yes you have assumed right, Severus is the Father of Miss Leigh's baby"

"I never would have guessed" She answers quietly

"That is the point" Severus growls irritated "Can we get this conversation over with? I am entirely sleep deprived as of late"

"We could assign her an elf or two form the kitchens once the baby is born to keep an eye on things while she is in classes" Minerva asks Severus thoughtfully. Severus snorts at the idea.

"I could watch the babe here while she is in classes Minerva, it's not usually too busy in here during the day until exams"

Minerva nods in acceptance and goes back into thought.

Severus stands and turns to leave when I grab his robes, a pleading look in my eyes. Severus looks to Minerva who nods. Severus leans in grabbing my face and kissing me warmly.

"Only this once Severus, I can't have the school going into chaos over this"

He nods, turns and storms out of the infirmary.

"Pardon me Minerva, but why are you allowing this at all?" Poppy asks concerned

"It began last year, and clearly it is already past my ability to stop" she answers pointing to me "the most I can do at this point is contain this and keep it away from the student body. For now though, I need to find somewhere else to put miss Leigh and Mr Malfoy" Minerva finishes turning and leaving.

Madame Pomphrey returns to my side and goes back to work, I lay in the bed silently closing my eyes.

I wake up after being nudged Several times, McGonagall and Pomphrey stand over me.

"You are being moved to share the Head Girl Quarters with Hermione Granger, for your safety"

"Fantastic" I reply sarcastically, turning my gaze to Poppy.

"Your baby is fine Miss Leigh, you are exactly four and a half months pregnant which would make you due on the 22nd of January. Do you want to know what it is?"

"A girl?" I yawn

"Gut instinct? Yes she's a very healthy little girl." Poppy finishes and releases me from the infirmary.

Professor McGonagall walks me silently up to the head girl room and lets me in bidding me a good evening. I creep in quietly to find it has been divided into two seperate rooms. I move into my room too tired to care tonight and climb into my bed, falling asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you again to all me readers and reviewers! please keep reviewing, it makes me smile :) This is the longest chapter I have ever written to date! Yay me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The next Three month goes by uneventfully except the student body has most definitely noticed that I am pregnant and have concluded that Draco Malfoy is definitely the father. I notice that Severus is becoming increasingly irritable every day, more so than I have ever seen him before.

Hogwarts will be throwing a Christmas ball this year to celebrate being free of Voldemort. The whole school finally has something to focus on other than me and for that I am thankful. The ball is only a week away and the day after I am back at the burrow, but best of all I get time with him. I sit curled up in a soft leather chair in the library lost in my thoughts, remembering the first time he took me.

_***After months of trying to get Severus to trust me he is finally starting to let me in, I'm embarrassed to admit that I think I am falling for him. His dark and brooding exterior just a mask to cover the pain he has endured. The war is coming soon, you can feel it everywhere you go. I sneak down to Severus' personal quarters late one night and knock on his door lightly. He opens the door wearily and seeing me, scans the hallway and steps aside to let me in. He shuts the door and sits down in his oversized chair by the crackling fire. This particular evening he looks rough, his role taking a dreadful toll on him. There are dark circles under his eyes, his face is sunken and much paler than usual._

_"What is it Miss Leigh?" He whispers tiredly._

_"I want to help you Professor"_

_"You already know what must be done when the time comes" he drawls staring blankly into the flames._

_"I don't mean with the war sir, I mean you personally. You seem so, depressed and alone, if I may be so bold"_

_"You are being incredibly bold Miss Leigh" he begins calmly "what is it you want?" he finishes looking up at me curiously_

_"I-" and I stop, collecting myself. I take a deep breath and move towards him, my heart thudding in my chest. I take another deep breath as I reach him and i go for it. I swoop in capturing his lips with mine. He sits unmoving for a moment before shoving me back away from him. He looks at me, his eyes burning a hole into mine and my heart sinks._

_"I demand an explaination" he growls Standing and moving over to the fire._

_"We are both adults Professor, I thought, adult to adult that perhaps you might enjoy a relief to your stress and tension, a distraction of sorts Sir. It would never leave this room" I whisper, not trusting my voice right now_

_"Absolutely not Miss Leigh, the situation is bad enough without adding insult to injury" he whispers unusually calmly as he stands over the fire staring into it. I wager I peek into his mind and find myself in his bed writhing beneath him, his lips crushing mine. I smile inwardly and move towards him. I reach up pulling his cloak down off his shoulders. He resists for a moment before relaxing his arms and letting me take his cloak. I toss it over the back of his chair and return my attention to him. I run my hands slowly up his back grasping his shoulders firmly and I begin rubbing his tense muscles, earning a groan of appreciation. I move slowly down his back until I reach the waist of his pants. I quickly untuck his shirt from his pants and wrap my arms around him gently. I slowly begin a trail upward undoing every shirt button in my path. When I reach the collar I begin to tug it back off his shoulders throwing it onto the chair with his cloak._

_"Professor" I start_

_"Don't call me that" he whispers breathlessly "not now" _

_"Severus" I start, his name feels odd but comfortable on my tongue "turn around please, look at me"_

_He stands unmoving for a few moments before turning and looking me in the eyes. The hunger I see there scares me slightly, but excites me much more._

_Suddenly he moves, descending on me, his lips claiming mine like a victor claiming his prize. His kiss is savage and wanting, I gasp when he nips my lip and forces his tongue into my mouth exploring its darkness. He breaks away from me to take a breath and his eyes fall on the buttons of my blouse. I nod at him and his hands shoot out pulling at my buttons, desperate to explore my creamy flesh. My shirt hits the floor, followed by my black lace bra. He squeezes my breasts gently, thumbing my nipples making them stand erect. He swoops in taking one in his mouth and then the other, teasing them expertly with his tongue. He steps back to admire me and I grab his belt tugging it free of his pants. I hastily unzip his pants pulling them to the floor. He kicks his shoes off stepping out of his pants. I reach up grabbing his dark boxers and pulling them to the floor as well. His rock hard member stands not two inches from my face and I can't help but gasp at the enormity of it. I wrap my hand around it firmly giving it a few gentle strokes. Severeus tosses back his head and hisses in arousal. I lean forward running my tongue down the length of him, I feel his body tremble. I slowly take him into my mouth licking and sucking, listening to his sounds of approval. For several minutes I focus all my attention on torturing him. _

_"Stop Celestia, stop" he gasps pulling away suddenly "I am not ready to be finished with you yet, if you consent?" He looks at me with a burning desire._

_"I came tonight to help relieve your tension Severus, until you are-relieved, I will not be going anywhere, yes I consent" I smirk._

_ He pulls me to my feet grabbing both my skirt and panties pulling them off and tossing them aside. He points to his bed and I walk backwards to it, pulling his hands bringing him with me. He pushes me back onto the bed and presses my legs apart gently, he runs his fingers over me tenderly before plunging his finger into my depths probing gently for a few moments before adding a second finger, stretching me softly. He picks up a pace carefully rubbing my inner core with every thrust while I moan and squirm beneath his gaze. I feel the wave coming and I beg him to stop. He keeps his eyes on me working his fingers furiously until I shatter and come, screaming his name. He looks me over from head to toe and points up to the pillows. I nod and slither up the bed laying among his plush pillows. He scales the bed and is on top of me in seconds pressing my legs apart again with his knee and crushing my lips with his. I feel him press against my core._

_"Are you sure Celestia?" He murmurs against my lips "there is no going back from this point"_

_"There is already no going back Severus, and I wouldn't if I could. Take me Severus, fuck me" I whisper in his ear. With no further delay he buries himself deep inside me, filling me to the core. I gasp feeling him stretching me to accommodate him. He slowly begins picking up a pace, rocking in and out of me gently. He begins quickening his pace thrusting harder and harder as the hunger envelopes him. I feel my body start to tremble as I reach my release again spilling over the edge screaming for him once again. Severus is right behind me, with one loud gruff grunt he spills his heat into me and drops onto the bed beside me covered in sweat and panting heavily. *****_

"Celestia, Hey Celestia! Are you in there?" Comes Draco's amused voice, I blink and look up at him and smiling.

"Sometimes, and sometimes I'm a million miles away" I laugh

"So is your mystery man taking you to the ball?" He asks gently.

"No, I'm afraid not, he can't. Doesn't matter though, I'm not going" I smile weakly.

"Yes you are, you're going if I have to take you myself" he smirks and we head up to my room to chat more.

"Aren't you taking Astoria?"

"I could take you both, make the other guys jealous" he smirks

"Yes, I'm sure they will all be jealous they don't have a rather large eight month pregnant chick on their arms" I laugh "besides, I don't have a dress that fits anymore"

"I'll take you down to Madame Malkins and get you one" he smirks

"I forbid you from buying me anything of the sort" I snort at him

"You can say whatever you like, but you can't stop me" he smirks again

"Draco, I mean it. Please don't"

"Can I at least buy you a gift for the baby then? What use is having money if you can't spend it" he smirks

"You probably won't want to do that either" I reply

"Tell me who he is Celestia please, secret keeper oath." He begs dropping himself down onto my bed. I nod reluctantly and he performs the spell.

"Severus" I whisper. He looks at me for a moment and bursts out laughing. Stopping suddenly when he realizes I'm not laughing along.

"Shit, you're serious" He gasps "you've got some serious balls mate?"

I smirk and nod. "He's really not so bad"

"I know, he's my godfather. But he most definitely has his moments. How the hell are you two pulling that off this semester?"

"We aren't, he's under strict rules that he can't touch me on school property thanks to McGonagall"

"She knows? Really? How was that?" he asks shocked

"I don't honestly know, Severus took the brunt of that one. Her and Pomphrey know, and Hermione and Ginny as well" I finish, looking over at my clock "I need to get to bed Draco"

"Goodnight" he whispers, leaning in and kissing my cheek and heading out the door "He's a lucky man" and he is gone.

I wake in some time around noon and move sorely into the shower letting the hot water beat over my swelling form. I wash up quickly and slip out of the shower into the cool air of the castle. I shiver quickly throwing on some sweat pants and a tank top. When I get to my room I notice a large box on my bed with a note stuck in the ribbon. I grab the note and read it shaking my head.

***Miss Leigh, now you have no excuse not to be in attendance this evening. I expect to see you there***

I already know what is in the box and I shove it off my bed onto the floor angrily and storm over to Draco's room popping the lock and letting myself in.

"What the bloody hell Draco! You made an oath not to open your mouth! And you go to Severus! Do you know how furious he is going to with me for telling you!" I growl. Draco and Astoria spring apart, Astoria grabbing the sheets leaving Draco naked to my gaze. I can't help but laugh as he scrambles for his pants.

"Snape already knew, so the oath didn't count for him. Plus you will thank me for it later"

"What are you talking about?"

"Can someone please fill me in? I feel a little out of the friend loop here, and seeing as you just bloody interrupted us you owe me" Astoria looks from Draco to me.

"Go ahead Draco, swear her in to the secret too, I'm not having this conversation again. Now what were you talking about?"

"You will see, just trust me. Come tonight" he smirks and I turn storming from the room "close the bloody door" he yells after me.

I return to my room, kicking the box hard. It sails across the room hitting the wall and falling open. I look over the contents and gasp. I clear the distance picking up the box and moving it to my bed and lifting the beautiful dress out of the box. I hold it up and it unfolds in all it's glory. The emerald green lace of the dress is beautiful. It has a deep plunging neckline and the bottom a beautiful wavy a-line. I hold it up to myself and glance in the mirror, even in my large pregnant form this dress is going to be flattering. I shake the dress to straighten it out and a pouch falls out of it landing on the floor. I place the dress down carefully and grab the pouch off the floor. I open it, carefully dumping the contents on my bed and stare shocked. A beautiful necklace with a tear drop shaped diamond gently placed I an intricately carved silver setting and a pair of matching dangling earrings. I pick up the necklace unclipping the clasp gently and bringing it up to my neck.

"That is beautiful, is that from him?" Astoria asks gently appearing in my doorway wrapped in Draco's bathrobe.

"It must be" I whisper still in shock.

She comes up behind me fastening the necklace for me. She then moves to the bed running her hand over my dress gently.

"He's got pretty good taste for an old bloke" Draco snarks entering my room.

"Draco Malfoy I rescind your invitation" I say seriously standing and staring at him expectantly.

"I'm not a bloody vampire Celestia" he snorts at me

"Really? Because you are certainly sucking the magic out of this moment" I smirk at him. Astoria moves towards me with the dress.

"Put it on, the ball is only a few hours away. Gives us time to get ready and make any adjustments if need be" Astoria moves closing the door. "Cover your eyes Draco" she ask him gently.

"Nope, she got an eyeful, it's only fair I get one in return" he smirks, she shakes her head and sighs.

I pull my shirt off dropping it on the floor, my bra landing right behind it. I slide out of my pants letting them hit the floor as well. Astoria unzips the dress carefully and holds it for me to step into. I climb into it slowing, wiggling it up over my hips and slipping the thin straps up my arms. Draco moves up behind me pulling the zipper slowly up my back, purposely dragging the back of his hand up my pale flesh. He pushes my long straight black hair off my back and over my shoulder finishing my zipper.

"You look hot" Astoria smirks "He certainly knows how to shop"

I step in front of the long mirror and gasp, the dress hugging me in all the right places. The deep swoop falls perfectly showing just a glimpse of my rapidly swelling breasts, accented perfectly by the teardrop hanging from my neck. Astoria leaves to Draco's room to change leaving me standing in shock in front of the mirror. Draco closes the door behind her and comes up behind me.

"You are breathtaking Celestia, it is unfortunate Severus got to you before I could" he breathes against my neck. His hot breath sending shivers through my deprived body.

"Please stop Draco, I beg you stop" I turn to face him. "You are a fine man, but I won't do this to Severus, or Astoria" he nods in understanding and takes a step back. It's only one more day I think to myself, hold on Celestia, one more day. Astoria steps into the door, in a very pretty purple dress and flops down on my bed gently. Draco grabs my earrings moving them carefully to my dresser and sits down beside Astoria, taking her hand in his.

"What's he like Celestia?" She asks gently.

"What do you mean Astoria?"

"Is he romantic?" She starts, pausing for a moment " is he good in bed? Big?" Draco turns looking at her in a slightly disturbed manner.

"You've never wondered what he's like under that hard exterior? Under all those ridiculous layers of clothing?" She asks curious.

"No can't say that I have, can you please do something with Celestia's hair so we can go?" He quickly changes the topic. Astoria slips off the bed and moves towards me with her wand drawn. She pulls the tie from my hair letting it fall free and then charms it into soft coils around my face and pulling the rest up into a beautiful bun at the top of my head. She grabs a deep plum lipstick smearing it across my lips and putting some smoke colored shadow over my dark onyx eyes. She hands me my earrings. I put them in carefully taking in my appearance once more in the mirror before taking Draco's arm opposite to Astoria and heading down to the ball.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to my reviewers and followers, I woke up this morning to emails alerting me to new reviewers and follower and was very happy, thank you and welcome

Chapter 8

When we arrive at the great hall the crowd is already dancing and chatting up a storm. The usual house tables are gone and replaced with smaller round tables scattered throughout the hall filled with drinks and food. There is a stage set up in the far corner which just has instruments which have been bewitched to play popular music. Draco drags us to the dance floor and we join the crowd, dancing for hours until I tire and need to rest. Draco and Astoria follow me back to our table deep in conversation. Astoria sits beside me and smiles at me wildly.

"Isn't this night fantastic!" She gushes

"It's not too bad, it could be better though" I reply sadly

"I haven't even seen him tonight, have you?" She says scanning the crowd carefully.

"No I haven't, what was the point of buying me all this if he wasn't even going to come and see it?"

"Maybe he just wanted you to come and have fun while you can?" She replies trying to cheer me up. At that moment Draco shows up at the table with three glasses of wine handing one to me and one to Astoria.

"I can't drink this Draco"

"You are allowed a glass, my mom has one a week, you're fine" He smirks "cheers"

We clink our glasses together and I raise mine to take a sip. The moment the cool glass hits my lips a warm hand brushes mine taking the glass from my hand. I turn to protest and stop immediately when I see Severus glaring at me, my glass of wine in his hand.

"Do you wish to harm the child Miss Leigh?" He glowers at me.

"It was only one glass Professor, I'm sorry" I respond miserably. He leans over me pouring half my glass into Draco's now empty glass and brings it back to me, hovering it in front of my face, when I take the glass I feel something drop down into the front of my dress. I look down to see a small velvet pouch and look back up at him questioningly.

"Not until I am far from here" he whispers in my ear" then stands to his full height and begins walking away. "And don't let me see you refill that glass again Miss Leigh" he roars at me, appeasing the onlookers who roar with laughter. I watch out of the corner of my eye as he crosses through the great hall pulling kissing students apart on his way to the teachers table.

I wait until I am sure the onlookers have stopped watching and I reach down grabbing the pouch. Draco and Astoria both watching me curiously.

"I was starting to think you forgot about it" he smirked "open it, let's see what it is"

"What to do think it is Celestia?" Astoria asks excitedly

"I haven't the slightest" I start as I pull open the little pouch, the first thing is a folded up piece of parchment, I lift it out putting the pouch carefully on my lap. I unfolding it carefully and reading it.

*** I will know your answer when you choose whether or not to put it on****

My heart stops. I reach down for the pouch my hands now shaking. I dump the pouch into my other hand dropping it back into my lap, I keep my hand below the table and peer down at the same time as Astoria to see it. Again my heart stops. It is a beautiful white gold ring with one single large delicately cut diamond placed in yet another intricately carved setting.

"Oh my Merlin! Is he asking you to marry him?" Astoria squeals as quietly as her excitement will allow.

"I-I-yea, I think he is" I sputter still in shock.

"Well what is it? On or off?" She squeals having obviously read the note over my shoulder.

I bring my hands up onto the table turning the ring in my hands several times before sliding it up onto my ring finger. I chance a look up and from the teachers risen table his eyes meet mine and he nods gently, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Wow, that was-definitely not romantic" Draco snorts

Suddenly the music slows and the dance floor clears. Couples begin wandering out onto the floor. Draco and Astoria move out onto the dance floor and I am left sitting alone at the table. I sit watching the couples dancing and feel miserable again. I look to Severus out of the corner of my eye and see Hermione standing at the table talking to them. The baby shifts and I turn my attention down to my belly, rubbing it gently. Only four weeks left until she arrives and I have yet to prepare. The Slytherin boys that torment me constantly, start laughing and making comments about me again from their nearby table. I stand and turn to leave when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Leigh, it appears as though your evening is unsatisfactory, perhaps I could help? A distraction of sorts?" He purrs holding his hand out to me. I look at him in shock.

"Though I would understand if you do not wish to dance with your head of house" his silky voice lighting a fire inside me. I reach out taking his hand and he leads me out onto the dance floor. He spins me to face him and wraps an arm around my waist carefully stepping me into the first step of the dance. I snake out my arm wrapping it around him in return.

"Keep your gaze off of me Celestia, and control your actions" he whispers gently so only I can hear. He turns me again moving with the beautiful music. I look away from the floor finally and see the Slytherin boys staring at me open mouthed and I glare daggers.

"You look breathtaking" he murmurs.

"I have you to thank for that"

"Thank me when we meet" he whispers barely audibly.

He turns me again and I am now facing the teachers table. All of the teachers are smiling at me, having been nice enough to dance with grumpy old Professor Snape I assume. I make eye contact with Hermione who winks at me and then McGonagall who is also surprisingly smiling at me.

"Is the ring satisfactory" he whispers. And I nod gently.

"More than satisfactory Sir, was I correct to assume you were asking me to-"

"Be my wife, of course" he interrupts

"I will" I whisper back as the song ends and Severus steps back maintaining the less than amused look as always.

"Enjoy your holidays Miss Leigh" he grumbles walking away from me. I return to my table where Draco and Astoria are waiting for me.

"Do you feel better now?" Astoria asks gently.

"I'll feel better when I get to see him over the break, this has killed me" I reply in a hushed tone.

"Did you know he was going to ask me Draco?"

"I was only responsible for Hermiones part tonight. I had no clue about that" he grumbles.

"Well the train leaves at noon tomorrow, I had better get to bed" I yawn and head up to my quarters.

I lay in my bed examining the ring when there is a knock at my door. The door clicks open and Draco walks in closing the door behind him and dropping into the chair beside my door.

"Where's Astoria?"

"Back in the dorms packing"

"I meant to ask you, what happened with your mum?"

"She had the baby a few weeks ago, she's good, the baby is well. She hasn't seen my father since she was born"

"He left her?"

"No, just avoiding her, in our house it's not hard to do that. Would you do me a favor perhaps? Would you talk to Snape over the holidays and see if he will talk to my father?"

"I will see what I can do" I smile weakly.

"Do you need that unzipped before I go?" He asks pointing at my dress.

"Yes actually, thank you"

Draco moves to my side as I slide out of the bed and tugs the zipper down on my dress.

"If he ever hurts you, you can come to me Celestia"

"I know Draco, but I am fine I assure you"

He nods and leaves as I let the dress slip to the floor, I take off my necklace and climb into bed for the evening.

When I wake in the morning Draco is standing over my bed.

"It's eleven o'clock, let's go! Grab your stuff unless of course you are staying here for Christmas."

I jump out of bed cramming the last of my books into my trunk and we head down to go catch the train. The train ride home is silent, even the Slytherin boys seem to be leaving me alone today. As we pull up to platform 9 3/4. I see Molly and Arthur standing in the snow waiting for us and smile. I look over at Draco who is searching the crowd sadly.

"If home isn't good Draco, come see me at the burrow, please?"

He nods at me before hugging Astoria and heading off into the crowd. I watch him disappear and I turn moving towards the Weaslys pulling my trunk behind me, Ginny, Hermione and I climb into the back of the car and we head home. Molly chatters away in the front and I doze off to sleep.

I wake up to the twins tugging me out of the car.

"I think we need some oil mum, I think she's stuck" Fred smirks at me, helping me out of the car.

"Come on Celestia, come see our new product line" they say in unison

"Honestly, I just want to go to bed, I'm exhausted and don't feel great"

"Or your hiding something?"

"Yea, you got me! I'm pregnant surprise!" I smirk flailing my arms excitedly in the air.

"What's that on your finger then?" George points at the ring. All eyes are on me now.

"Severus, sort of proposed to me last night" I smile happily

"Sort of? How do you sort of propose?" Fred asks

"Dunno Fred, but it sounds like something you would do" George laughs. After telling them all the story. I head off to bed, laying down and falling asleep quickly


	9. Chapter 9

Thank your for your patience when I took a day off :) would love some more reviews *hint, hint**

Chapter 9

I open my eyes letting them adjust to the darkness of the room. I sit up looking around sadly. He still isn't here. I look at the clock on my bedside table, five am. I move to the window opening it quietly, the icy air blows in making me shiver. I summon one of the owls up to the window and scribble a note on a small piece of parchment.

***When are you coming Severus? I can't wait to see you, the bed is cold without you***

I attach it quickly to the owls outstretched leg and send it off. Shaking a bit more I close the window watching the small owl fly off into the distance. I stand there awhile longer watching the falling snow and then climb back into my bed drifting off to sleep. I wake again at eleven o'clock and look to the window. no owl, Just a fresh coat of snow. I stand looking out the window watching Fred and George wrestling in the snow out front. George notices me and waves until Fred tackles him into the snow again. I move across the cold floor to my trunk, digging deep into it pulling out my pack of cigarettes, I haven't smoked since I found out I was pregnant, but my mood today is abysmal. I wrap myself up in a blanket and yank open the window. Brushing the snow off the sill, I climb into the ledge leaning back and lighting the cigarette. I take a deep pull and blow out again I watch as the owl suddenly returns to view and I notice it has brought no reply, my heart drops. I take a few more pulls and then toss the cigarette out the window slamming it shut behind me and returning to my bed. I spend the rest of the morning and afternoon in my bed reading over my text books studying for upcoming exams. Molly comes up twice trying to get me to eat something, but I don't feel hungry. Every day for a week goes by like this. I send owl after owl and no response. I wonder if he is reconsidering me now.

Half of my break has passed and still no sign of Severus. He hasn't returned a single owl. I have spent all of my break so far moping miserably in my room not wanting the company if others. My only visitor is Molly who brings me food and tries unsuccessfully to get me to come out. This morning she comes to my room and brings me a large box.

"What is this?"

"It's from Severus"

"I turn the box over a few times before untying the ribbon and carefully opening the box. Inside Is yet another gorgeous dress, this one looks most exquisite. I pull it from the box and stand holding it up. The black silk unrolls falling gently to the floor. The thin black straps feel soft and cool in my hands.

"Why is he buying me another dress?" I grumble frustratedly

"Celestia, this is a wedding dress" Molly replies still staring at it in awe. I turn it around, it has a beautiful sweetheart neckline and a long a-line skirt. The simple black silk of the dress is topped off with a red ribbon sash positioned directly under the bust. It is beautiful.

"You should put it on" she smiles Warmly

"Why?"

"The wedding is here, this afternoon" she beams. I turn my gaze down to the dress glaring angrily at it before throwing it across the room.

"Is he here?" I growl

"Yes, downstairs" she whispers clearly taken off guard. I fling open the door and charge down the cold steps still in my nightgown. As I reach the bottom of the stairs I hear his deep voice. I turn the corner and stand hands on my hips, staring at him until he looks up. He looks puzzled when he meets my angry glare. The room grows quiet and everyone is watching us now.

"You ignore me for a week! A bloody week! Then you have the nerve to show up and tell me I am getting married today? No warning? You even pick my dress for me! Do I get any bloody say in this at all?" I growl angrily.

Severus stands, moving quickly to me. He puts his arm gently around my waist.

"I am doing what needs to be done Celestia, do you not like the dress?" He asks slowly. I fix my gaze on him, my dark eyes growing darker. Without warning I pull my hand back and slap him as hard as I can. Without missing a beat he grabs my arms roughly slamming me back against the wall with a thud. Several people around the room stand ready to intervene.

"Do not ever strike me again Celestia, or you will surely find yourself alone" he growls in my face. "Do you understand me?" I keep my eyes down and nod gently. He immediately releases me and takes a step back.

"I have found this to be the only way around the no contact rule. Given break is only three weeks I had little time to plan this seeing as Christmas is in the mix too ."

"So that's why you want to marry me?" I snap.

"Celestia, you are impossible! I am marrying you because I- why do you always doubt my intentions?"

"Why can't you say it Severus? Why can't you just bloody say you love me? Do you even?"

"There is a room full of people Celestia, I implore you, be reasonable. You know how I feel"

"Say it or I walk now" I growl angrily. He stares at me for a few moments.

"I love you Celestia" he begins in a hushed tone "why must you push me so far out of my comfort to prove myself to you" the look in his eyes is hurt and I suddenly feel guilty for letting my temper get the best of me. " I am doing my best to do right by you Celestia, please be patient with me" he Leans in and whispers into my ear. I reach up taking his face in my hands and pull him down for a kiss. The moment my lips meet his it becomes immediately intense. I pull away quickly before this gets to the point of lost self control.

"I guess I had better get dressed then" as I begin heading up the stairs briskly Hitting my room and closing the door behind me. I stand staring at my reflection in the mirror when Severus enters the room closing the door behind him. I watch in the mirror as he comes up behind me and slips his arms around me resting his hands first on my breasts, squeezing them gently. I lean my head back, groaning gently in appreciation. He moves his hands down to rest tenderly on my belly. He leans in resting his Forehead on my shoulder. The baby moves suddenly and Severus' head snaps up looking at my belly in the mirror.

"You haven't felt her move yet, I forgot" I smile pressing my hands onto his, forcing them a little harder against my belly. She kicks out hard and a see a faint smile appear at Severus' lips.

"She? For certain?" He whispers against my neck.

"Yes" I smile gently. The door opens again and Draco and Astoria wander in hand in hand. Astoria takes in the scene smiling sweetly.

"You two look good together. But you aren't supposed to be here Professor, it's bad luck"

"My parents are downstairs Severus, you may need to diffuse the tension" Draco adds shaking his head.

I smile pulling myself from Severus grasp. "You need to leave now love" I smile gently at Severus, blowing him a kiss. He glares and leaves the room.

"Three hours Celestia, don't be late" and he billows off down the stairs. Draco moves across the room picking up the dress carefully and handing it to me. I slip into the bathroom and strip down admiring my now rather large breasts in the mirror, then down to my ever growing belly. I always think it can't get bigger, and then it does. I pull the dress on carefully looking it over in the mirror. Ten months ago when I was on my knees looking up at him, I would have never believed I would be marrying him, nor would I have believed I would be carrying his daughter. How different things are now. From the streets to the Weasleys. Now it will most likely be from here to Severus' house, maybe, if he wants me there. I wonder if he has space? Has he starting getting stuff for the baby? I wonder what his house is like? Will things change now at school for us? What will the Slytherin boys think now that I will be married to the head of house? What will the students think? Will they think I'm a whore? A suck up? What will the teachers think? will they think he is using me? Abusing me? Will I stay with Severus now at Hogwarts? What if they Decide to fire him? God things have become so bloody compliated!

"Celestia? You ok in there? You've been in there almost two hours" Astoria calls in worried.

"Yea sorry, was just thinking" I reply opening the door and walking out. Astoria comes up behind me zipping up the dress carefully and stepping out in front of me.

"You look beautiful, though I figured after two hours in the bathroom you would have at least done your hair? I guess you just need some help with final touches. Red lipstick and your necklace and earrings from the ball?"

" I have jewelry for her, it's a wedding gift from my parents, their thanks for you tutoring me this past year. I was supposed to gift box it, but I didn't so here." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a diamond choker and a pair of matching earrings and a matching bracelet. He puts the jewelry on me carefully as Astoria puts on my lipstick and smokes my eyes with some shadow. Next she starts fiddling with my hair. She tugs the elastic out of my hair letting it fall to it's full length at my waist. She waves her wand and my hair coils up into large mid back coils. I look In the mirror and smile. There is another knock at the door and it opens, Lucius Malfoy walks in.

"Miss Leigh" he smiles his charming smile "Severus tells me you don't have anyone to walk you down the aisle, I came to offer my arm?"

"I would appreciate that Mr. Malfoy" I smile

"Lucius my dear" he corrects me taking my hand and placing a kiss on it gently "Shall we go?"


	10. Chapter 10

Firstly I want to thank all my new followers, really exciting to see you love this story as much as I do, this story is really taking off, make sure you follow, there is lots of amazing stuff to come. As usual, I always appreciate reviews, I love hearing from you, even if its only a few words :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Lucius takes my arm leading me down the haggard steps and through the house to the back door. Draco and Astoria slip out ahead of us, standing in wait outside the door. I peer out the small window and what I see is truly beautiful. They have erected a large silver canopy and have cleared the snow to the edges of the covered area. Six rows of seating with silver covers over them topped off with black bows line both sides of the aisle. The tent has no walls so you can see the surrounding frozen snowy trees. Lucius raps on the door a few times and everyone shifts their eyes to the door and the music begins. Molly and Arthur appear at the door, grab arms and head down the aisle taking their places on either side at the front Arthur right beside Severus who is turned facing Kingsley who appears to be our officiary. Draco and Astoria begin their slow walk to the front, directly followed by Tonks and Teddy who are holding the rings. Molly, Astoria and Tonks wear the same deep red as the sash of my dress. The men all wearing black suits with red vests and black ties. The notes on the music become heavier and Severus turns to face the door. He, as usual is dressed in all black but looks more handsome than usual. Lucius tugs my arm and smirks at me.

"You ready?"

"Yes"

He waves his wand opening the door and we head out. I see every guest turn towards me and direct my attention down to my feet. As we walk a foot juts out tapping mine. I look up to see what I assume is Narcissa Malfoy seated along the aisle, a sleeping baby cradled in her arms, she gestures for me to look up and smiles weakly at me. I tilt my head up nervously and find Severus' eyes. I beam at him and he smirks slightly before choking it down again. I arrive at his side and he takes my hands in his, his expression unreadable still. As Kingsley begins rambling I wager a jump into Severus' head.

***I think I may vomit, all this unnecessary attention. We could have just gone to the ministry if it wasn't for Molly and her brilliant bloody Ideas***

His eyes meet mine and I smirk shaking my head barely noticeably. He glares halfheartedly before turning his attention back to Kingsley.

"Any vows Severus?" Kingsley asks and Severus shakes his head gently. "Are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace" the guests remain silent. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Celestia as your wife, to have and hold as long as you both may live?"

"I do"

"Do you Celestia Elizabeth Leigh take Severus to be your husband to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers invested in me as minister for magic, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride"

Severus pulls me in dunking me back romantically and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. He pulls me back up and turns as the guests break into applause. Severus smirks at me, scooping me up in his arms and heading back into the house followed by more applause. Once the door closes Severus puts me down gently on the floor and grabs my arms pulling me up the stairs with him.

He pushes open the door to my room and drags me in closing the door. He sits me on the bed and turns to walk away when I grab his robes.

"Make love to me Severus, please"

"There is no time, we are expected to be changed and back downstairs to start the celebration"

"Severus, I cannot wait any longer"

Severus reaches around me unzipping my wedding dress and pulling it to the floor. He strolls over reaching behind the mirror of my dresser and pulling out another box which he opens, pulling out the beautiful crimson silk dress and holding it out to me. I cross my arms and shake my head. Severus looks at me shaking his head in return.

"I will have you tonight Celestia" he whispers half amused. I sit unmoving glaring angrily. Severus approaches me and drops to his knees in front of me.

"You are not going to be reasonable are you?" he whispers

"Nope"

He runs his hands up my legs softly stopping at my panties. He pushes them aside gently and thumbs my sensitive nub. My body trembles in excitement and I thrust towards his skilled hand. He presses a finger into me then another, instantly finding my desperate core and working it skillfully. Within moments I am quaking beneath him as my orgasm hits shattering my world to pieces. I drop back on the bed panting. Severus stands dusting off the knees of his pants and hands the dress to me. I groan standing and taking the dress. I slip it down over my pregnant form and Severus zips it up. He turns me around placing a kiss on my lips and pulling me back downstairs.

We step into the party and take our first dance as partners. Afterwards I take my seat at our head table and Molly and Draco give speeches. After the speeches are done and the food is finished the celebration goes into full swing. I mingle for a while but soon tired and head back to our table after a while I notice Severus has disappeared and I go in search of him. I wander through the festivities and decide he must be inside. After searching the bottom floor I head up to my room where I find Severus sleeping peacefully on my bed. I move beside him nudging him gently. His eyes flutter open and he turns over stretching.

"Hello love, did you really leave to come and sleep?"

"No, I was thinking, Lots on my mind lately".

"Do you want to share?"

"I thought to move you to my home" he drawls lazily

"And?"

"I came up to pack your things"

"But nothing is packed?"

"I chose not to decide for you" he smirks rubbing his cheek gently

"If you are offering, then I'm saying yes. I am sorry for earlier, things haven't been easy for me and I am irritable"

Severus nods waving his wand and watching as all my stuff packs itself and disappears. Molly appears in the doorway.

"I assume she is going with you then?

"I am, I can't thank you enough for everything Mrs. Weasley"

" Come back for Christmas dinner next week and make sure to write me when the baby comes? Then we can be even" she smiles hugging me and patting my belly gently.

"Of course" I smile

Severus wraps his arms around me and we disappear. We reappear outside his home and he taps his wand on the door and after a series of clicks the door pops open. He wanders in quietly and I follow close behind him. He turns into a small sitting room dropping into a chair beside the fireplace, putting his feet up on the stool. I survey the room taking it all in. The walls lined with bookcases, the threadbare furniture and the sconces with burnt away candles sitting on them. On the mantle there lie random trinkets, no photos of family, no photos at all. I look to his kitchen where some of the handles to the drawers are hanging half detached.

"Celestia, I do not have the convenience of telepathy. Your thoughts right now?" He grumbles

I raise my hand and the fireplace roars to life. I move to the chair opposite to him, running my fingers over the heavily worn fabric.

"I am piecing you together"

"Oh? Please share"

"You are sentimental of things, you keep things that are old because they give you comfort. Your family life was or is bad, judging by the lack of photos. You spend more time reading than any human ought to, which I already knew."

Severus looks at me interestedly. "Continue" he smirks amused. I wander into the kitchen opening cupboards and the refrigerator then return to his sitting room.

"You don't eat much, and never have dinner guests." I point to the staircase in the dark hallway. "May I?"

Severus nods and stands to follow me. I wander up the dark staircase as Severus illuminates the candles going up the stairs and across the banister upstairs. I reach the top floor and scan the doors. There are three doors, I move to the farthest one away placing my hand on the cool steel knob, turning to Severus for permission. He nods gently leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. I open the door to what appears to be the master bedroom and step in. There are books stacked on the bedside table. The dark cherry wood of the bed frame flawless except a few scratches in the headboard. The black comforters and sheets askew as if someone had just woken up. The candle on the bedside table is almost burnt away as well. the room is untidy and dusty with the air of disconcern.

"This is your room where you spend even more time reading by candlelight, you haven't had anyone up here in a long time, but when you did" I pause running my fingers over the offensive claw marks "you either did something right or should have been arrested for rape" I laugh, Severus snorts from the hallway. I move to the hallway putting my hand on the second door and earning another nod. I push open the door to a surprisingly spacious bathroom. The room is clean and organized. Everything put in its place. I shrug moving out to the hall putting my hand on the third knob and looking at Severus. Severus stares off and shrugs hesitantly. I open the door and gasp. The room is an inch thick in dust, cobwebs hang from the ceiling to the floor. The bed is unmade and there is broken glass all around the floor. The windows are covered in so much filth the moonlight barely makes it in. The curtains are tied back and look like they have been like that for a decade or so.

"This is part of your darkness isn't it?" I whisper stepping back from the doorway. Severus nods, more numb than I have seen him in many months. This door I close behind me. I take Severus hand and lead him downstairs. He plunks himself quietly in his chair by the fire.

"How did I do?"

"Sentimental no, I dislike change from habit. Was bad and is not a topic I wish to discuss and no human being can ever read to many books." He looks to the kitchen " my home is, private to me and I do not often entertain guests" he pauses for a moment thinking. "I read when I cannot sleep and as for the headboard, that is old and I assure you consensual"

"I'm glad to hear that, I was only kidding about that. I know you would never do that Severus" I smile, but Severus gaze drops down to the floor and my heart drops. I move towards him sitting gently on the stool in front of him.

"Whatever has happened is in your past Severus, if you ever wish to discuss it we can. If not it stays buried. I reach down undoing his pants and pulling out his thick member which swells up on contact with my warm hand. I fist it gently for a few moments earning a deep throaty groan, before standing and taking off my panties throwing them aside. I climb onto his chair facing him, the only thing between us is our child. I position him and lower myself onto him. Severus hisses hungrily. I move myself up and down, slowly at first but begin picking up the pace as Severus' cries become more urgent and wanting. His lips find mine in a blind passion as he begins matching my every movement. Severus grabs my hips pulling me off of him carefully and points me upstairs. I groan but move up the staircase and into his room. Severus is right behind me. He strips off his clothing as he approaches the room and hits the room in his naked glory. He reaches me and savagely begins pulling at my dress. The delicate fabric rips apart and lands on the floor quickly followed by my bra. He shoves me gently towards the bed and I crawl up to the pillows. When I go the flip over Severus quickly descends on me flipping me back to hands and knees. He takes my hands and moves them up to the headboard. He presses into me again wrapping one arm around me under my bust and the other on the headboard with mine. Severus begins a pounding pace as he races to his release. This is the hardest he has ever gone, it feels fantastic. Severus presses his chest against my back holding me tighter against him. He reaches up roughly squeezing my breasts one at a time. He moves his hand away from me and I feel the sudden sting as it comes down hard on my backside with a loud slap. I groan out words of encouragement to him and his hand comes down several more times as he picks up his pace again with an animalistic hunger. I feel the telltale wave begin to wash over me and I let go, screaming out praises. With two final thrusts he empties himself and drops onto the bed with a flop. I continue holding the headboard as my body regains strength. Severus hand comes up, pulling my hand from the headboard. He smirks and points to the spot where my hand was, long deep jagged scratch marks now mar his headboard. Far outweighing the simple scratches from before. I lay move down beside him resting my head on his chest and drifting Peacefully to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! thank you all for coming back and reading! Im asking for reviews at this point. curious if you all are liking how its going so far? there are still some mysteries to solve, can anyone remember what? Any guesses on what is going to happen?

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Severus wakes in the morning and looks up to the headboard smirking at the scratches in the headboard, glad that it had in fact happened and it wasn't a dream. He can smell food and hear dishes clattering in the kitchen. He gently slides out of bed, his muscles aching slightly from the night before. He pulls on some black pajama pants and moves down the stairs moving into the sitting room taking notice of the piping hot tea and plate of eggs and bacon on his chair side table.

"That's yours love" comes my cheerful voice from the kitchen.

Severus wanders into the kitchen wrapping his arms around me gently.

"Good morning, Mrs. Snape" he whispers nipping at my neck.

"Good morning my sexy husband" I smirk turning to kiss him. He snorts at me sarcastically.

"Where did the groceries come from?"

"I went to the store this morning, got enough food to last us the break" I smile sweetly

"You shouldn't be going anywhere alone, it's cold and icy Celestia" he grumbles.

"I am fine. Besides I wanted to surprise you with breakfast. Your paper was at the door, I brought it in, though you may not want to read it this morning"

He raises an eyebrow at me and turns grabbing off the small shabby kitchen table. Unrolling it he groans.

"That didn't take long" he grumbles staring at the moving picture of him dunking me down for a kiss at the wedding. The title reads "Professor marries Pregnant young student"

"Saves us having to break the news I suppose" to which he nods. He drops the paper on the table turning back to me. He leans in for a kiss then stops.

"Where did you get the money for groceries?"

"Draco, he paid me to tutor him as he was behind a year because of the war." Severus grunts loudly looking slightly annoyed.

" You are my wife now, should you need something come to me, not him" he growls getting angrier

"I earned this money Severus, surely even you noticed his grades went up. I don't mind contributing, you need to relax Severus"

Severus grumbles, moving back to his chair and dropping into it. He looks over the food, makes a face and tips his head back closing his eyes. I take the pan off the stove and move towards him slowly. As I approach him his eyes snap open and he looks at me. I wave my hand over his tea making it warm again. I lift it carefully and force it into his hand.

"Severus please, you have no need for jealousy with me. If I wanted Draco Malfoy I would have Draco Malfoy." I coo kneeling down in front of him taking his free hand in mine. Severus leans back further in the chair, taking a sip of his tea. He watches me his expression unreadable.

"It is impossible to be angry with you when you kneel in front of me like that" he groans smirking

"You truly have the oddest mood swings" I smirk back "Are you hinting for something?"

Severus smirks taking my hand in his and bringing it up to his mouth.

"You are mine Celestia" he whispers against my palm as if testing the words on his lips. He nips the tips of my fingers seductively before trailing kisses up my arm. He reaches in carefully over unbuttoning my blouse and pushing it off my shoulders and onto the floor. He groans running his fingers from my shoulders down to the pale flesh of my breasts. He grabs my bra sliding the straps off my shoulders and flipping it down. He pulls me towards him and I climb up on the chair straddling his lap. I can feel his hardness against me. He reaches around me undoing the clasp of my bra and tossing it on the floor and moving his hands to cup my breasts gently. He runs his tongue in circles around my nipple and then moves to the other, pinching the first between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it skillfully. I moan softly watching as he closes his mouth over my nipple, flicking it with his tongue. He squeezes my breasts again in his firm hands. He slides his hands up my back and up behind my head. He tangles his fingers into my long hair pulling in free from its tie and tugging it forcing me to tip my head back. He attacks my throat with kisses and bites groaning loudly against my soft flesh. He leans forward placing a gentle kiss on my swollen belly and then rests his head against my breasts closing his eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing the top of his head softly.

The next few days go easily we spend time laying in bed reading, I spend time studying and we spend a lot of time exploring eachother. I can feel Severus melting and beginning to let me in. I climb out of bed this morning early and put on my coat slipping out the door locking it quietly behind me. I apparate to diagon alley outside of Madame Malkins robe shop. I wander in and she comes out of the back.

"You're her! Severus Snape's wife" she whispers shocked.

"Yes, and that's who I'm here for actually, I want to buy him a new coat. A really nice one. Black with silver clasp closures."

"I have one of those that would fit him, just need to change the closures on it." She chirps pulling me into the back of the store. She pulls the coat off a rack and shows it to me. She waves her wand changing the buttons to clasps and making the coat a good two feet longer. She adds a large hood and hands the coat to me. She boxes up the coat for me and I shrink it down sticking it in my purse and head off to look for a Christmas tree.

I return to the house around 9. I move to the bedroom, Severus is still sleeping. I slip back downstairs and set up the Christmas tree in the corner of his sitting room. Filling it with silver and green decorations and stepping back to admire it. I pull his presents out of my purse unshrinking them and putting them under the tree then move to the kitchen to make breakfast and start dessert for Molly's house this evening. I get breakfast done and the pies in the oven when I feel his arms wrap around me. He kisses my neck gently, holding me tight against him.

"The tree looks nice Celestia, but I wish you hadn't bought me gifts"

"I wanted to, so I did" I smile, gently leaning back against his chest.

We arrive at Molly's this evening and settle in for dinner. The night is full of conversation and fun except Severus who sits off in the corner quietly. I see Molly sit down on the couch and engage him in conversation. She smiles patting him on the shoulder and moves to Arthur whispering in his ear. Arthur nods standing up and moving towards Severus summoning him to another room.

"He's fine love" coos Molly seeing me watching him with concern. "Father to be jitters"

Tonks nudges Lupin who gets up heading in Severus direction. The rest of us engage in conversation but after an hour I worry about Severus and go looking. I find him sitting awkwardly with Lupin and Arthur while they ramble on about parenting. I reach into my purse pulling out my cigarettes.

"Severus love, will you come out for a smoke with me?"

Severus raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oh I know you slip out back at night for a smoke. I'm not daft Severus." I smirk

Severus stands following me out the front door closing it behind him and leaning back against the outside wall.

"If you are nervous you can talk to me, I get it. I'm terrified Severus" I start, lighting a cigarette.

"You seem quite the opposite"

"I'm not, I have quite a few worries. I'm just choosing to ignore them for now"

The door opens and Molly pokes her head out "we are opening presents"

We go in joining in on opening presents. Severus sits off to the side and Molly brings him a box. I watch as Severus looks up in surprise.

"Open it love" she coos at him

He pulls the strings and opens the package pulling out a large knit black blanket, as he unfolds it a smaller purple and black blanket falls out. He picks it up staring blankly at it.

"Thank you Molly" he whispers quietly

We finish gifts and have dessert and head home. Severus drops into his chair putting his feet up. I sit quietly across from him opening my textbook and beginning studying. When I finish studying I look up to find he is asleep. I stand putting my book down and move to Severus. I take his book off his chest laying it down on the table beside him and dropping to my knees. I carefully undo his pants and reach inside his boxers pulling out his thick member and sliding it smoothly into my mouth. He moans and I feel his body instantly react to me. His hand comes up into my hair forcing me to take his now erect member deeper.

"Look at me Celestia" he breathes

I turn my gaze up to him as I continue to work him with my mouth. He tightens his grip on my hair forcing me down again holding me there for a few seconds before pulling me up again. He smirks and begins thrusting in and out of my warm mouth. I feel him begin to tremble and I take over the work. He reaches down desperately pulling my shirt and bra off, tossing them aside. With one final thrust he spills into my mouth screaming out.

"Don't swallow!" He grunts as he begins to come down. I sit back on my heels mouth closed waiting for his instruction.

"Spit" he whispers running his finger down between my breasts "here"

I open my mouth and tip my head down letting it dribble down over my swollen breasts. He groans in appreciation grabbing my hands and pulling me up onto his lap. He mutters a cleaning spell and pulls my back back against his chest as he takes deep breaths trying to regain his composure. He runs his hands up over my belly squeezing my breasts again. He massages them until he feels liquid run down over his hand. He groans again.

"I must say, your current state leaves me thoroughly intoxicated"

"I noticed, but can we go to bed love? I want to spend Christmas Eve in bed with you"

He stands pulling me to my feet with him. He grabs my skirt and panties pulling them down to the floor and heads for the stairs.

"Now you may come to bed with me" he smirks.

I wake in the morning and reach for Severus but the bed is empty. I find Severus' bath robe and wrap myself in it and head downstairs. I walk through the sitting room on route to the kitchen following the clattering. There are several more presents under the tree this morning than there were last night each wrapped exquisitely in foil paper. I wander into the kitchen to find the small table is set for breakfast for two and Severus is just pouring tea. I stand behind him admiring him silently.

"Whilst you stand there, your food is getting cold"

I sit carefully, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and Severus brings me a cup if tea sitting down across the table from me.

"I think you should stay in your room at school Celestia" he begins

"Happy Christmas to you too Severus" I respond shaking my head at him.

He raises his eyebrow at me and continues.

"I will come and see you there or vice versa. I will ask Draco and Miss Granger to keep watch over you when I cannot"

"I don't need a babysitter Severus"

"I am aware, but I am concerned nonetheless, the child could come at any time Celestia"

"Why can't I just stay with you in the evenings?"

"I do not wish to push Minerva to the point of firing me, I still wish to keep our relationship as secluded as possible until you are done at Hogwarts"

"And when the baby comes? You can't possibly keep ignoring me then Severus"

"I plan to visit you after dinner each night and will spend weekends with you"

I nod gently picking at the food on my plate. I eat a few more bites then push the plate away. I stand grabbing his hands and pulling him to the sitting room. I grab a box from under the tree handing it to him. He pulls away the ribbons as he sits down in his chair by the fire. He opens the box pulling out the coat and holding it up. I see a smile on his lips for a second before it disappears. I hand him the next box. He again opens the box and pulls out a new pair of black leather boots . Finally I hand him the third box inside is a silver watch, the face silver with a raven on it. He stand and wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you, sit now, it's my turn"

He hands me a stack of boxes, I open them all, some new dresses, some lingerie, and some black onyx jewelry. I stand again to thank him but he stops me.

"I'm not done, come upstairs" he takes my hand leading me up the stairs and into his room. He opens the. Closet door and it isn't a closet anymore. It is now a medium sized room painted in a deep plum purple. There is a black wood crib on the opposite side of the room, a matching change table and a rocking chair with an ottoman. I move into the room turning around taking more in. The crib is all set, bathed in deep purple blankets and sheets, the curtains over the window a beautiful black velvet. There is a small closet beside the door I came through that is loaded with all sorts of pink and purple baby clothes.

"Severus, it's beautiful"

For the rest of the break I spend a lot of time in that room making small adjustments, or looking through clothes. The break nears an end and I soon find myself on platform 9 3/4 waiting to get on the train. A lot of the students are staring at me but I don't care anymore. I meet up with Draco and Astoria and settle into the train for the long ride.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We arrive at Hogwarts, and I opt to skip the sorting ceremony and dinner to go to bed. I wake when Draco and Astoria clatter into my room. Astoria climbs into my bed beside me and Draco in beside her. We lay back on the pillows chatting about our breaks. Draco tells us about the new baby and how his Father is finally coming around. The ministry has finally granted Lucius back his wand and he has been more liveable since. Astoria talks about her family Christmas in France this year, her new jewelry from Draco and how they were talking about getting married when school is over. I tell them about moving to Severus house after the wedding and about Christmas there and the nursery.

"You know Severus pretty well right Draco?"

"Yea why?"

"He has a room that he keeps closed up upstairs. A bedroom, full of dust and broken glass. Know anything about it? He seemed reluctant to talk about it"

"It was his parents room. His mother was found dead in there, murdered by his father who committed suicide after killing her. Severus found them both in there When he came home from his fifth year. They had been dead a few weeks. He probably hasn't gone in there since that day."

"Oh my god" Astoria gasps "poor Snape" I nod in agreeance

"Not from what I heard. His father was a muggle, a miserable one at that. His father hated him and his mother for having magic. Used to beat them both bloody. Father said Snape used to show up covered in bruises and my grandmother would heal him up feed him and send him home. His mother was all he had. My father said she was a good woman but never a good mother to him, she should have left Tobias and focused on Severus. He was probably happy that his father was dead"

"That explains a bit more of his personality I suppose"

"That would really mess someone up, I can't imagine-"

"Perhaps you both should be in your own beds" comes Severus silky voice from the doorway. He looks annoyed and glares at Draco. I notice he has a folder in his hands.

"What is that?" I ask pointing at the folder.

"Something Minerva gave me this morning, we need to talk" he grumbles. Astoria and Draco leave closing the door behind them and Severus drops into the chair. Severus throws the envelope onto the bed in front of me. I pull the papers out and begin flipping through the pages. They appear to be birth records. I flip another page carefully and the date strikes me. These are my birth records. I continue flipping until I see it. The papers drop from my hands and tears well up in my eyes.

"No, no no no no, this has to be a mistake!" I whimper almost hysterically. Severus shakes his head. I look down again at the paper reading the words again.

***Parentage: Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) and Thomas Marvolo Riddle***

I read them over and over and over. I look over at Severus who is staring down at the floor. I can feel my emotions beginning to rage out of control and my magic bubbling to the surface. Suddenly the large mirror over my dresser explodes with a bang. Severus jumps to his feet. He looks from the mirror to me in concern. The chandelier on the ceiling begins shaking and the fire in the fireplace begins roaring uncontrollably. Severus rushes to my side shaking me roughly.

"Snap out of it Celestia before you kill us!" He shouts looking back as the fire is beginning to spread across the room. He attempts to put it out but his magic is no match for my loss of control, as soon as he extinguishes it it roars to life again. It creeps slowly towards the bed. He climbs onto the bed behind me and leans into my ear.

"You need to fight this, I know how hard this is for you to take but it only means they conceived you. It doesn't affect who you are, what you have become or the good you have done" he whispers watching the fire creeping up the blankets. "Forget about this for now, Remember us, our baby" he slides his arms around me. When his hands brush my belly I snap back. The fire is only two or three inches away from us and roaring. I focus hard slowly extinguishing the fire. The bedroom door flies open and Minerva and Flitwick immediately begin combatting the fire. When the fire is extinguished Flitwick fixes the mirror and moves back to the doorframe. I sit staring unmoving at the smoldering folder on my bed. Severus still sits behind me, his legs on either side of me, his head tipped back against the headboard breathing deeply.

"Are you ok Severus?" She asks concerned as Flitwick begins repairing the room. Severus nods quietly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I sob "I lost control, I didn't mean to-" Severus sits up wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"Shh Celestia, it is alright. We have all had moments like this. No one is upset with you" he whispers soothingly

"You certainly bring out the best in Severus, I've never seen him so calm" squeaks Flitwick smiling.

Once the mess is cleaned up McGonagall and Flitwick leave. Severus pulls the covers down and drags me up under the covers with him. He lays with me in his arms stroking my hair.

The next seven days go by uneventfully. Today is the 9th of January, Severus' birthday. I head down to potions class as usual hardly paying any attention at all to the lesson. The class dismisses and I stay seated in my desk, still stirring my potion.

"What is it Celestia?" He asks from his desk, waving his wand making my potion disappear. I stand heading towards his desk waving my hand closing and locking the door behind us. I climb up on his desk putting my feet on the arms of his chair. I grab Severus arms tugging him so he stands. I guide his hands up my legs and under my skirt.

"No panties today miss Leigh" he smirks

"I wanted to make sure your birthday was...special" I smirk

He unzips his pants and dives into me with all his strength. The next thing I know we are on his bed and he is ravaging me. His hands travel my body roughly and his lips claim mine. Harder and harder he goes until I am whimpering under him. He comes, spilling deep inside of me. My core is throbbing, a tightening ache. He leans in kissing me and climbs out of the bed heading off for his next class.

I decide to curl up in his bed and I fall asleep. I wake up two hours later in excruciating pain. My back is throbbing fiercely. I climb from the bed and move into the shower. I let the hot water beat down on me and lean my face against the wall. The pressure on my back worsens and I drop to my knees. I fell my stomach muscles clench and immediately realise the baby is coming.

Three hours later Severus finishes his double potions class with the fifth years and heads to his room. Upon arriving he notices my clothing is still all over the floor and the bed is empty. He hears the water running and moves to the bathroom opening the door. The first sound that meets him is the water, followed by a tiny cry.

"Celestia?" He booms, no answer except the cry. Severus reaches for the curtain ripping it open, what he sees makes his blood run cold. I sit back against the far wall my back leaning on the cold tiles. There is a large volume of blood running from me to the drain. Severus grabs my arms pulling them open carefully. There resting in my lap a small baby, cord still attached crying and shaking from the cold. Severus uses his wand to send and emergency signal to Poppy and he climbs into the shower checking my pulse. He shuts off the water and grabs a stack of towels. He carefully takes the child from my arms wrapping a towel around her.

"Severus? Are you here?" Poppy calls fearfully

"Bathroom Poppy quickly, it's Celestia, She's had the baby"

"Dear Lord, is she—"

Poppy comes in and finds Severus on his knees cradling the baby. Immediately she kneels down over the baby. She detaches the baby from the cord and hands her back to Severus Rushing to my side when she sees the blood. Poppy shakes me gently trying to stir me awake to no avail. Minerva appears behind her a look of fear on her face.

"What can I do Poppy?"

"Take the baby, I need Severus right now" she bustles taking the baby from Severus and shoving in her arms. Severus climbs into the shower picking my cold naked form up and carrying me out the bed. Severus moves across the room pulling open a cabinet and pulling out several vials of liquids. Uncorking them and coming back dumping them in my mouth. He grabs a blanket covering my body and placing a warming spell on it. He turns his gaze to Minerva who is gently bouncing the screaming baby and gestures for her to bring the baby over. He takes the little bundle in his arm and she settles down immediately snuggling into his arm. Severus stares at her bloody face pulling out his wand he mutters a cleaning spell. He stares at her taking in her pale skin and tuft of thick black hair on the top of her head.

"Miss Leigh, can you hear me?" Poppy chirps shaking me gently

"Yes" I whisper barely audibly "is my baby ok"

"I haven't checked her yet love, but you did good and she looks good"

Poppy turns to Severus taking the baby gently from his arms and laying her on the foot of the bed checking her over. I feel Severus warm hand entwine with mine and I smile gently. I hear the baby screaming and try to move to get up.

"Rest Celestia, you nearly died. I will bring her to you when Poppy is done" I open my eyes looking at Severus. He is watching the baby fully entranced.

"I want to sit up" I groan. Severus stands up tugging me to sit against the headboard.

"She is still bleeding out Severus, she will need more potions throughout the night. You will need to give her blood replenishing again once I stop the bleeding." Severus nods not taking his eyes off the baby. Poppy hands the screaming baby back to Severus and pulls the warm blanket off of me and begins pressing on my belly gently. She grabs her wand muttering a handful of spells. I am suddenly overtaken with pain through my abdomen and feel a rush of blood. When it stops I look down at my belly which now shows no signs of being pregnant. Severus uncorks a few more vials tipping then carefully into my mouth. Poppy covers me back up carefully.

"She is 6 pounds even Celestia, and looks great, you did good" she smiles at me. Severus stands pulling the blanket off my breasts handing me the baby who jerks her head around hungrily.

"If you need me tonight just send an elf to get me Severus" she smiles leaving with Minerva in tow.

Severus reaches over shoving my breast in the baby's mouth. The baby feeds quietly and Severus moves to light the fire and drops into his chair pouring himself a glass of fire whiskey and downing it in one swallow.

"My love? Are you alright?" I ask concerned with his quietness.

He snorts but nods.

"I am fine, things fell into perspective for me this evening."

"How so?" I ask as he stands moving towards me. He leans in capturing my lips gently.

"I love you more than I will ever be able to express. There aren't words. Tonight, though not as smooth as I would have liked" he pauses " you were remarkable" he breathes

"I want you to name her Severus" I smile, earning a nod from Severus.

"I believe I like the name-"

* * *

><p>Hahahahaha! a cliffie! any guesses? Do you like the turn of events? Any guesses whats going to happen with Celestia?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>Morgana" he answers thoughtfully.<p>

"I like it, it's very pretty Severus"

He snaps his fingers summoning an elf.

"Tell Minerva to cancel my classes for today and tomorrow" he barks, the elf nods and is gone.

"Well Celestia, you have succeeded in making my birthday memorable" he smirks

"No kidding" I yawn exhausted.

Severus pushes me forward on the bed climbing in behind me and pulling me back against his chest. The baby begins crying again and Severus offers her my breast. As the baby latches on he wraps his arms around us and closes his eyes.

I wake two hours later to a crying baby and a soaked blanket.

"Ugh, gross" I groan. Severus stirs and looks down smirking.

"We don't have diapers do we?" I groan again. Severus shakes his head still smirking. He snaps his fingers summoning another elf.

"Go to the Burrow ask Molly to come" he barks at the little elf who nods and vanishes.

"You could be a little nicer you know?" I scold

"It is far too late to decide you dislike my personality Celestia"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Perhaps, regarding what?" he responds raising his eyebrows

"Your parents?"

"No" he answers closing his eyes again.

"Severus please? I'm just trying to understand you"

"I heard Draco that night, what he told you is all you need know. Do not push this matter Celestia" he growls warningly

At that moment the floo roars and Molly and Arthur step through. Molly races to my side scanning over the baby. She holds out her arms taking her gently from me.

"She's soaked Mrs Weasley"

"I can get her dressed for you" she smiles

"Good luck, we have nothing here" I sigh sadly.

"Mr Weasley, would you by chance, be willing to pick some stuff up from hogsmeade for me?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"diapers and some clothes?"

"Just diapers, I will make a trip to the house shortly for her clothes"

"I just need to get some mo-"

"The silver box on the mantle Arthur, take whatever you need" Severus finishes. He stands careful not to move me too much and pulls over extra pillows, fluffing them and positioning them behind my back. He takes off his cloak wrapping it around me and goes off through the floo. I snap my fingers and an elf appears. It looks unimpressed upon seeing it was summoned by a student.

"I know I'm not a staff, but I'm not well enough to get up yet, please help me?" The elf nods "I need you to find Draco Malfoy and ask him to bring me clothes please" the elf nods again and is gone. Moments later Severus comes back through the floo carrying a bunch of Her clothes and a new bottle of fire whiskey. He puts the clothes on the bedside table and heads to the bathroom turning on the shower and locking the door. Arthur turns heading through the floo while Molly stands rocking and singing to the baby.

"What is her name?"

"Morgana. Severus picked it. She shares her birthday with him too"

"She has her Fathers eyes" she comments staring at Morgana.

There is a knocking at the portrait hole and I wave my hand swinging open the portrait and letting Draco and Astoria in.

"You finally had her! My goodness she's beautiful! Was labour horrible? She's really early, is everything ok?"

"Astoria breathe" Draco cuts her off shaking his head. He puts down a stack of my clothing on the foot of the bed and moves to look at the baby in Molly's arms.

"Yes, she is early and I didn't realize I was in labor until it was too late. Had her in the shower this afternoon. If Severus hadn't come back when he did I would be dead, I was bleeding out and yes she's fine"

"You must have been terrified!"

Arthur comes back through the floo handing Molly the bag and sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"I held on until I heard Severus' voice, then I lost consciousness. I knew she would be ok once he got here."

"She's changed and ready to eat dear" Molly interrupts handing me the baby. I sit on Severus' bed feeding the baby when he comes out of the bathroom. He looks at the amount of people in the room and heads out into the castle.

Severus sits at the head table with the teachers eating dinner when Minerva stands clinking her fork off her glass.

"I'd like to offer a toast tonight to Professor Snape, who a few hours ago became father to a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations Severus." She smiles and the great hall erupts in applause. Minerva holds her hands up to silent the masses.

"Due to this circumstance, potions class is cancelled for the rest of the week" she finishes as the crowd erupts again into applause and cheers. Minerva takes her seat again, turning her attention over to Severus who is pouring himself a full glass of whiskey.

"How are they doing?" She asks all the teachers attention on them.

"Fine"

"What did you name her Severus?" Sinestra asks clinking her glass off his and taking a sip.

"Morgana" he replies flatly downing the whiskey in two swigs.

The teachers take turns probing and asking questions until Severus stands abandoning his dinner and heading down to bed.

The portrait swings open and Severus steps through surveying the room.

"Everyone has left except Draco love, were just finishing up these essays and he will be leaving"

Severus grunts dropping himself into the chair in front of the fire. He pours himself another glass of whiskey and stares off into the fire.

5 months pass and I walk across the platform of the great hall to accept my diploma. I look to Severus who stands against the wall near the back with Morgana in his arms gently tugging at his robes. He nods slightly before disappearing into the castle. I leave the great hall opting to skip the celebration and instead spending time with Severus and Morgana. I look around the room smiling, Severus has packed all our stuff and is dressed ready to leave. Morgana is nestled against his chest sleeping peacefully. He waves his wand and all our luggage disappears, he turns around placing a soft kiss on my lips and dragging me into the floo.

We arrive back at the house and Severus takes Morgana upstairs to her bed. I reach into his liqueur cabinet and pour him a glass of whiskey placing it on the table for him and moving to the kitchen to make a tea. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and then his strong arms wrap around me.

"There is a problem" he whispers against my neck.

"Oh?"

"Though I enjoy being a father, I find myself several months deprived, this is a problem when I have such a beautiful wife" he breathes against my pale flesh. His hands running slowly up my thighs.

"Here I was thinking you were uninterested"

"Uninterested? No. Not willing to run the risk of impregnating you again while you were still a student is all"

"That almost sounds as if-" I start before his lips overtake mine. His hands pushing down the straps of my dress letting it slide pooling on the floor at my feet. He unclasps my bra expertly letting it drop to the floor soon after my panties follow. He lifts me up onto the counter pulling open my thighs gently and dropping to his knees. He runs his tongue along my inner thigh from my knee up, stopping just short. I can feel his hot breath against my core as he turns running his tongue up the other leg. Again I feel his hot breath at my core right before he starts his attack. I gasp as the initial slip of the tongue catches me off guard. He begins a ruthless assault lashing at me with his warm tongue. I soon find my fingers tangled in his hair as I cry out with sweet release. Severus stands lifting me off the counter and bringing me upstairs to the bedroom and dropping me onto the bed. He holds his finger to his lips reminding me the baby is asleep in the next room. He smirks as he descends on me. His mouth capturing my nipples roughly, nipping them and sucking at them.

"Will you do something for me?" He whispers

"Anything"

"Trust me" he whispers. I nod nervously and lay back looking up at him. He runs his fingers up my arms, grabbing them and pinning them above my head capturing my lips and attacking my collarbone with his teeth. Suddenly there is rope wrapped around my wrists and it is fastened to the headboard securely. He straddles my hips grabbing my breasts hard his eyes alight with raw desire. He squeezes them until they begin to change color, the bright red of my skin clearly arousing him. I whimper, half in pain and half in pleasure. He continues squeezing them watching as milk runs from my breasts. He leans in collecting it on his tongue before sinking his teeth into the flesh of my throat. I whimper again, his teeth sharp against my tender flesh. His mouth comes up to mine and he captures my bottom lip painfully between his teeth. He climbs off of me flipping me roughly over onto my stomach. He winds up landing a hard slap on my backside, again and again he strikes me, the pain and pleasure of this becoming one. I can feel the heat building in my flesh before he switches to the other cheek again landing blow after blow. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I hear him mumble a spell. His now icy cold hands are on my backside, soothing my heated raw skin. He places gentle kisses along my spine pulling me back onto his lap, my back resting against his hard chest. His hands come up pinching my nipples painfully.

"I want your mouth" he breathes before tugging my hair and running his tongue up my neck. He lets me go and sits back against the headboard unzipping his pants and sliding them and his boxers off, tossing them on the floor carelessly. He turns me and takes my face in his hands wiping the tears from my eyes before he grabs my hair and forces my mouth down onto him. He uses my hair to steer me up and down before forcing himself down my throat and holding me there groaning in sheer pleasure. After a few moments I start to gag and try to push away, but he holds me in place before pulling me roughly up again as I gasp for breath. He does this over and over before letting me up. He grabs me roughly again leaning me over the headboard and slamming into me. He pounds me harder and harder until I begin screaming out. His hand comes up to my mouth covering it hard enough to quiet me down. He brings me to one orgasm after another before he empties himself inside me. He flips my trembling body carefully, laying me back against the pillows. He runs his hands softly up my body and kisses me gently.

"You are a goddess" he whispers as he showers my body with kisses and gentle caresses. He speaks some spells healing the bruises from my pale flesh before I curl up and fall asleep, Severus stroking my hair gently.

Severus nudges me awake a few hours later handing me Morgana who is now crying and hungry.

"Can I ask you something?"

"mhmm"

"Are you trying to impregnate me again Severus?"

"I-yes, I think I am" he whispers. He stands there awkwardly for a few moments before speaking again. "For the first time in my life I feel like everything is going right. I'm happy and I want more"

"You're finally starting to open up"

"To you and you alone Celestia"

"Will you tell me more about your life Severus?"

"Perhaps another time"

"My love, please"

"What do you want to know?" He asks slightly annoyed.

"Was it as bad as I have heard, were they really that horrible to you?"

"He abused me, He starved me, he tortured and neglected me and she stood by and did nothing" he answers, his voice cold and empty. He pulls on a shirt and heads downstairs without another word.

I move Morgana back to her crib and pull on my housecoat I move along the bannister about to head downstairs but I change my mind and instead find myself in the dusty room. There are no pictures on the walls, much like the rest of the house. There is a faint smell of decay and a large brown stain on the carpet which I assume is blood. I wave my hand and the dust and cobwebs disappear leaving the room slightly less sinister looking. The comforter on the bed and patches of the wall are also stained with blood, splatter is all through the room. There are three doors on the wall across from where I stand, I assume these account for the missing chunk of the house. I move opening the first door. A small sitting room with a television and an old leather armchair. Empty liqueur bottles litter the floor around the chair and on the table. Dust again covering everything. I move my hand again clearing the offensive dirt and back up moving out and over to the next door. I open it to find a rather nice bathroom minus the years of neglect. I raise my hand again to clear the dust when a noise at the bedroom doorway startles me. I spin stepping back out of the bathroom and find Severus standing in the doorframe a mug of tea in each hand. He holds out my mug to me, his hand shaking terribly. I gesture for him to come in and he steps back shaking his head.

"It is only a room, the demons are in your mind, not in these walls."

I take the cup of tea putting it down on the dresser then turn grabbing his hands and pulling him into the room.

"Tell me what happened Severus, please? You can take your time"

I watch as his eyes sweep over the room stopping at the bed. he moves slowly across the room, laying his palm on the blood stain on the bed.

"I returned from school, my fifth year. No one came to get me, didn't think anything of it. I arrived back here and the house was quiet. It was never quiet, always shouting. I thought perhaps they had up and left. Or maybe she had run. Came up here to see if he was here." Severus pauses, his voice shaking. " the smell, I remember the smell when I opened the door."

I move behind him, wrapping my arms around him but he steps away from me.

"She was here on the floor, I barely recognized her she was so beaten up."

He moves into the sitting room and I follow stopping at the doorway. Severus moves to the table picking up one of the empty bottles. He turns it over in his hands a few times before throwing it across the room. The glass shatters falling in pieces onto the floor. He picks up one after another smashing each and every bottle. He grabs the small table throwing it into the television, both smashing on contact. He grabs the television throwing it across the room before dropping down into the chair, head in his hands.

I move to him, dropping to my knees carefully in front of him. I run my hands up his arms gently, pulling them away from his face. He pulls his arms away from me, leaning back in the chair.

"He was here, in this chair. He beat her and left her for dead. Then took his own life while she was bleeding out on the floor. They said it had taken a week, she died slowly, painfully. They had been dead for months when I found them. It's something you will never forget." He finishes, his voice cold again.

"let me get rid of everything in these rooms, let me make them new and fresh. The whole house even Severus. Make it ours, not theirs"

"Do as you wish Celestia, I will grant you access to my funds" he stands suddenly and is gone.


	14. Chapter 14

I once again want to thank my readers and reviewers, I apologize for the slow updates lately, been really busy. Please read and review my lovelies!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

I wake in the morning and the bed is empty. Morgana is screaming hysterically from her crib. I move into the room grabbing her from the crib and changing her quickly. I move over to the rocking chair and sit gently rocking her while she feeds. I sit silently thinking about the night before while she wraps her tiny fingers in my hair. I worry that I have pushed Severus too far too fast, worry what he will be like this morning.

I finish feeding Morgana and head downstairs, Severus isn't here either. Then it hits me. I apparate to the Weasley's house and knock gently on the door. When the door finally opens its Ginny who looks surprised to see me. She says nothing, but steps aside to let me in.

"Who was at the- Hello Celestia! It's been a long time since I've seen you! And look at Morgana! She's growing like a weed!"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry I haven't seen you, I just wanted to get school done and over with so I could relax for a while. Unfortunately I can't stay right at this moment. I was wondering if you would watch her for a bit. There's a situation I need to attend to at the house and I think it would be better if she were here."

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm sure it will blow over"

"Dear, come have some breakfast and tell me what happened"

"I really can't Molly. I need to get back to Severus"

"Promise me you are ok?"

"I am Molly, I'll be back in a few hours to get her" I smile halfheartedly, handing Morgana to Molly and apparating back into the house.

I head up the stairs and turn the knob to the old room. I carefully push open the door and see him asleep on the floor. I move into the room picking up the empty bottles around him and putting them out in the hall. I move back to his side, dropping down to the floor and shaking him gently.

"My love wake up"

He opens his eyes and hisses at the sunlight in the room. Sitting up slowly holding his head. I grab his arm gently tugging him upwards.

"Come on love, let's get you to bed"

He jerks out of my grasp angrily and stands up walking away from me and closing the curtains.

"Severus stop this! Don't shut me out again, we've come too far for this" I plead with him

"Get out!"

"No! You can't just shut people off when you don't want to feel something, you were fine last night! Why are you acting like this now?"

"Get out!" He screams at me.

"I'm not Lily, you aren't going to scare me away!"

Suddenly he charges me, he grabs me by the throat slamming me against the wall.

"No, you aren't Lily. You are a foolish little girl who doesn't know when to stop" He growls pressing harder on my throat. The smell of alcohol on his breath is strong.

"Severus, let me go. I am your wife, the mother of your child. Remember that"

"You're a fuck that went wrong, a stupid child that believes she has the power to change people. The good for nothing daughter of murderers"

"You're drunk Severus, don't do this, don't let yourself become this man"

"I am this man Celestia. I have killed, raped and tortured people. You are the only person convinced I am a saint"

"You aren't that man. I have seen the good in you, the look in your eyes when you hold Morgana, when you hold me. You are a good man, who has been hardened by circumstance"

"Stop!" He growls letting go of my throat and punching a hole in the wall not far from my head.

I slide down the wall dropping onto the floor breathing deeply. Severus moves away, sitting down on the bed. I feel the hot sting of tears as they begin to fall. Soon they become a wave and it drowns me. I succumb to the flood of withheld emotions. A few moments later I feel his hands on my face. I look up and he wipes the tears from my eyes. I notice at that moment that he has been crying too. He leans down placing a gentle kiss on my lips then gets up and leaves the room. I sit curled up into a ball and resting my head on my knees.

"Where is Morgana?" Comes his voice from the hallway. I sit silently on the floor, thoroughly confused by his ever present mood swings.

"Celestia, where is the baby" he growls coming in the room.

"Why do you keep trying to push me away?" I whisper

"Celestia not now" he grumbles

"It's always not now! I love you Severus. Your mean words and all! I know you didn't mean them Severus. Why are you pushing me away?"

Severus stands in the doorway silently for several minutes before he speaks.

"The more I think about him, the more I realize I am him. I do not want to turn you into her. I'm not good for you"

"You don't get to decide what is good for me Severus and you aren't him, you are completely different"

"How, tell me how!" He growls

"Your choices Severus! You could have hurt me tonight, but you didn't, you stopped! Why? Because you have a heart, you have feelings, you feel love, you feel remorse. Your words are cruel sometimes and god they hurt, but that doesn't make the monster you seem to keep telling yourself you are! I beg you, stop beating yourself down"

He slides down the wall beside me and grabs me, pulling me into his lap. He rests his head on my shoulder and I can feel his hot tears as they drop. I feel his lips as they brush along my neck.

"I don't deserve you Celestia" he whispers wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"But you will always have me, so you had better get used to it." I whisper turning to face him. I tip his chin up kissing him roughly on the mouth, biting his bottom lip.

"Where is the baby Celestia?" he whispers against my lips, his breath tickling my flesh.

"With Mrs Weasley"

"Then let me take something for my headache and perhaps we should work on making baby number two"

"Mhmm, god yes Severus"

He stands and heads into the bathroom closing the door behind him. I move to the bedroom dropping my clothes on the floor and climbing up onto the pillows. I pull the comforter up over me. I run my hands down over my breasts squeezing them gently.

"Starting without me?" He whispers huskily. He stands in the door completely naked, his member ready to go. I smile wildly as he decends on me, pulling the blanket up over us. He closes his mouth on mine as he presses carefully into me. He trails kisses over my body as he begins a slow gentle pace working me slowly. He moves torturously slowly, in and out leaving me wanting.

"Severus please, this gentle love making doesn't suit you. Just fuck me!"

Severus smirks and slams into me sending a shockwave of pleasure through me. Harder and harder he thrusts while I scream and writhe underneath him. I reach release and bring him over the edge with me. He thrusts hard emptying himself deep inside me screaming out with ecstasy. He pulls out slowly, putting a pillow under my hips and tipping them up. His body is still trembling when his lips claim mine again. I feel his hand wander down my body and find my core rubbing it mercilessly. He closes his mouth over my nipple, sucking and licking it expertly then moving to the other. He continues his attack until I shatter screaming loudly. I lay there with his head resting on my chest while I breathe heavily. I lift my leg slightly, rubbing it against his large member, bringing it back to life. He looks at me raising his eyebrows slightly and smirking.

"I want more Severus, fuck me again" I breathe. He smirks again and climbs on top of me.

The next three months we barely leave the house, Severus is determined to impregnate me before he returns to work. Every time Morgana sleeps he takes me. In the kitchen, the bathroom, on the rug in front of the fire. Anytime anywhere, I never tire of it. We have had no further discussions about his past for the time being, he is still recovering from the last bit. Though he won't admit it and would never tell me, I know he has been having nightmares and flashbacks, this is just the tip of the iceberg for him. We have had a few discussions about our future. Severus wants a large family, or maybe just wants to see me pregnant often, I think he may have a slight fetish for it. He is allowing me to make over the entire house while he is away teaching seeing as everything is worn out here and won't survive Morgana and any future children. I learned that he has a basement, hidden behind a hinged bookcase where he keeps all his potions stuff and dark arts books. I made him promise it will never be found by Morgana as it makes me terribly uneasy. I've also finally got a look at his disgustingly overgrown backyard and am determined to do something with that as well.

The day before he returns to school he wakes early slipping out of bed quietly trying not to wake me and begins packing up all his stuff. I slip downstairs quietly after making sure Morgana is still asleep. I sit quietly in his chair watching him gather his things. He finally stops and turns around looking at me curiously

"Why are you awake Celestia, you were up late last night, I thought you would want to sleep?"

"I wanted to talk to you before you get grumpy about going back" I smirk standing and moving over to him. He pulls me back against him wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck tenderly.

"Talk about what?"he asks tiredly.

I take his hands in mine and move them to my belly.

"Are you?" He breathes

"Yes, two months" I beam as Severus spins me kissing me and enveloping me in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

A week after Severus leaves I owl Draco to see if he will help me with the house. After two days of no response there is a knock at the door. I open it carefully to see Draco and Narcissa standing there looking entirely out of place in the dusty old neighbourhood. I move aside allowing them into the house. I close the door behind them and join them in the sorting room.

"Where do you want to start?" Narcissa speaks

"I want to start with this sitting room, the furniture is appalling."

Narcissa nods in agreement and I turn my attention to Draco who is wandering around looking at the bottom floor.

"I can't believe anyone lives here like this" Draco says shaking his head.

"I'm more surprised that Severus is allowing you to change things at all, this house has never been changed. But nevertheless, tell me your plans for the house" Narcissa speaks quietly

"I want new counters and a new table and chairs for the kitchen. Black Marble counters and cherry wood for the furniture. The window coverings through the house have to go, as well as most if the flooring. I want this furniture replaced with black leather and cherry wood, the fireplace changed to marble as well. The bookshelves need to be redone as well"

"So cherry wood and marble throughout. Maybe marble flooring in the kitchen as well?"

Two weeks pass and the kitchen has been gutted and completely replaced. The cupboards and table are now a rich deep cherry wood, the floor is a shiny grey marble and the countertop a black marble, the walls a slate grey. All of the dishes have been replaced and the fridge is now full of food courtesy of Narcissa Malfoy. We now are in the process of gutting the sitting room. All of Severus' books are in stacks in the entryway and along the steps. Narcissa and Draco stand wands out working at the room when there is a knock on the door. I move carefully through the stacks of books and pull open the door.

"Hello my dear" comes Lucius' silky voice. "I've come to help" I step aside granting him access to the house. He strides in surveying the gutted room and then moving to the kitchen.

"You have the Black family taste Celestia" he comments turning to stare at me. I realize what he appears to know and my blood runs cold.

"What are you talking about Lucius?" Narcissa asks confused looking between myself and Lucius.

" I received an owl this morning from a friend at the ministry telling me they are checking into the reassignment of things belonging to the deceased death eaters and your sister Bellatrix' vault, funds and property had reassigned themselves to miss Leigh here. As well as those belonging to Tom Riddle."

Narcissa and Draco's eyes fall on me and I struggle to fight back tears and emotions.

"I am not here to cause you problems Celestia, only to tell you the paper will have it tomorrow and to be prepared"

Narcissa stands and approaches me tipping my chin up and looking me over.

"Poor child, I cannot imagine how you felt when you discovered this. Does Severus know?"

I nod, tears beginning to run down my face. Narcissa wraps her arms around me and places a kiss on my forehead. I see Lucius move through the gutted room pulling out his wand and starting the repairs.

"I advise you to stay inside this house until it all blows over Celestia. You will not be safe until it does" he continues as he works on rebuilding the giant fireplace. I nod quietly. Draco stands quietly on the opposite side of the room staring off until Lucius nudges him and puts him back to work.

"If you need anything please let us know" Narcissa smiles gently before turning back to the room. I move to the kitchen to grab myself a glass of water but am overcome with a sudden nausea. I had been having random bouts since I found out i was pregnant eight weeks ago. Draco sees me lean over the sink and comes to my side.

"You ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine, just nauseous"

"From what?"

"Baby number two" I smile gently.

"Are you serious? Already! And he left you here alone?"

"He needs to work Draco" I laugh. "I'm quite capable of caring for myself"

"Mum, She's pregnant again, can you friggin believe him!" Draco grumbles angrily.

Narcissa looks at me concerned and continues on with the work.

"If you are feeling I'll you can go lay down, we will finish up here Celestia" Narcissa smiles calmly, stopping Draco from attacking me.

I move carefully up the stairs and into my empty bed, the cool sheets soothing my tired body. I close my eyes and fall asleep quickly.

I wake up to Narcissa nudging me, Morgana in her arms.

"Molly Weasley dropped her off, she's hungry and out of bottles"

"Thank you" I take Morgana carefully and begin feeding her.

"May I sit?" She asks quietly pointing at the bed beside me.

"Of course"

"How are things with Severus? Is he treating you well?"

"I get really tired of being asked that question honestly. We've had our disagreements but he's great"

"He is it the sex is?" She smirks

"Annnd the prim and proper is gone, he's great, he's coming around finally and he is a great guy underneath that thick skin" Narcissa raises her eyebrow at me

"Ok, and the sex is fantastic" I laugh. Narcissa smiles.

"I have to admit, I was always curious about that, is he?"

"Big? Yes" I laugh again and she nods.

" I figured so much, he's got one hell of an ego and I never understood that until now." She laughs. Her eyes travel down to the feeding baby and back up to me.

"Where is your baby?"

"She is at home with the elves, it's giving me a break. What about you? You will have two little ones by yourself, are you not worried?"

"I haven't really given it much thought, it's making him happy. Right now that's all that matters"

"You need to make sure you are happy too, I have been through that. I almost lost my son because I followed his ideals to make him happy"

"I've put him through a lot this last little while, and I think there will be a lot more to come. I have been forcing him through his demons and I feel the need to make sure he knows I love him and will do anything for him"

"Just be careful, there are many sides to Severus and some are dangerous Celestia"

"I have been warned, I have also seen some of his dark spots." I move carefully and take Morgana to her bed. I lean over putting her little blanket over her and kissing her on the head. I come back out into my room and Lucius is standing in the doorway.

"The room is finished, I am heading home, but I think someone should be here with you tonight and for tomorrow when the news breaks. You don't know how people are going to take it."

"Draco could stay here with-"

"No, no I'm fine honestly. Other than dropping Morgana off at Mrs. Weasleys tomorrow I'll be staying home, I'll be fine I assure you" I smile climbing back into my bed and snuggling down into my covers.

"I will be by tomorrow morning to see you and make sure you are ok" Narcissa smiles looking uncertain if she is comfortable with my decision. The malfoys leave and the house is silent once again. I close my eyes thinking about all the work to be done on the house and drift off to sleep.

When I wake in the morning Morgana is awake sitting up in the crib waiting for me. She smiles when she sees me, putting her arms out to be picked up. I sit down feeding her thinking about the work for the day. I plan to start the old bedroom, make it ours if all goes well. I go downstairs to take Morgana to Molly's when I notice today's paper on the table. I flip it open and sure enough it's front page news.

**Celestia Snape's dark secret: child of Voldemort and deceased death eater Bellatrix Lestrange**

I appear outside the front door and hesitate before knocking loudly. Molly pulls out the door beaming.

"I'm so glad you're here, I was worried after I read the paper."

"I'm fine, just going to keep to myself for a bit until it settles down, I'm sure this isn't going to be easy news for most"

"So it's true?" Comes Harry's voice from the doorway.

"Unfortunately" I grumble

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure Severus will be-"

"He knows, he has known for awhile. but I need to go, I have a lot to do today"

"I wish you would stay here, just for a little while"

"I'll come and stay for dinner tonight when I pick up Morgana?"

"Ok dear, please be careful today"

I nod and am gone. I appear in the alley across the street from the house and scan the area, nothing out of the norm so I cross the street and open the door. As I step in the house I hear it.

"Crucio" the deep voice yells and I crumple to the floor writhing in pain. I hear the door slam shut before the pain becomes too much and I lose consciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

I want to thank all the people who are following my story, But could you drop me a review and let me know what you think? Please and thank you and an epic chocolate cookie? (::)

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Narcissa appears in the alleyway across from the house and moves across the street, she lifts her arm to knock on the door but sees that it's slightly open and pulls out her wand instead. Narcissa pushes open the door and steps in quietly. There in the entryway the small table is smashed and there is blood around the floor. She moves along the entire first floor looking for me to no avail. The house is completely silent as she creeps up the stairs and starts looking through the rooms, as she gets to our room her heart drops, there's no sign of me She races downstairs grabbing a handful if floo powder.

"Severus' Quarters Hogwarts" she roars and disappears.

She scans the room upon arrival but no one is here. She takes to the halls of her old school, remembering the directions to the old potions room. She knocks loudly on the door and seconds later it flings open. Severus sits at his desk but upon seeing Narcissa stands and moves rapidly to the door, closing it behind him.

"She's gone Severus, there's blood on the floor and she's gone" Narcissa whimpers, tears welling up in her eyes. Severus eyes widen. He swings open the door and dismisses the students.

"Go check and be sure Morgana made it to Molly's this morning, make sure she isn't there. I'm going back to the house" Narcissa nods heading into the potions room and flooing directly to the Weasleys living room. She steps into the room carefully looking around.

"Molly? Molly Weasley?"

Molly appears in the doorway looking unimpressed at the current visitor.

"Is Morgana here? Is she safe?"

"Yes, she's napping, why would you-"

"Is Celestia here?"

"No, she left hours ago to do work on the house, what's wrong?"

"I went to check on her, like I said I would, the door was open, there was blood on the floor and the house was empty. Keep the child safe please, I need to get back to the house." And she apparates again to the alleyway and runs across to the house. The door is still open and Severus sits on the floor beside the smashed table and blood holding a tiny scrap of fabric in his shaking hands. Tears run down his face as he stares at it. Narcissa moves inside closing the door behind her.

"Morgana is safe, but she said Celestia came back here to work on the house" Narcissa whispers

Suddenly there is a loud series if pops and the aurors begin appearing in the house.

"Molly told us what happened, we are here to help find her Severus" comes Lupins voice.

"Where do we even begin?" Come Tonks voice from the hallway. Harry walks into the room and looks over the scene, he briefly makes eye contact with Severus before he looks away.

" I think this is a personal attack at Professor Snape" he pipes up

"What makes you say that?" Lupin asks curiously

"If it was someone looking to get back at Bellatrix or Voldemort there would be no point. They're dead, if they were seeking revenge for something they had done they would have just killed her and been done with it. They took her and left evidence that they had. They are doing this to get to him. So start there. Who would have a personal vendetta against you?"

"there are many-"

I wake and all I feel is cold, my eyes are swollen but through the tiny slits I can see my clothes are torn and bloody and my hands are chained behind my back. I lay on my side on a cold damp stone floor.

"Hello love" comes the voice from the house. "Are you comfy?" He laughs. I lay silently on the floor looking up at him.

"Crucio!" He yells again. My body crumples with pain again until he releases me. He raises his wand again and I break.

"Please, please no more" I beg

"why should I stop?" He smirks

"What have I done to you" I whimper.

"You my dear are just an unfortunate pawn in this game, though I could grow to enjoy your company."

"Please, I just want to go home to my daughter. She needs me" I beg again.

"Your husband took everything from me, and now I will do the same for him"

"You're going to kill me?" The panic in my voice evident

"No dear, I'm going to keep you for awhile, let him suffer for awhile like I did. Three months I didn't know what had happened to my wife, three months. Then she showed up home one day, beaten beyond recognition. Your husband had a hand in that. Now I will do the same to him. He can spend everyday wondering if you are alive or dead while I watch him crumble."

Every day that passes he brings me down food and water, when he's not here I attempt to get free. I spend every day wishing I could focus my magic better and get out of these chains. Every day I try, I spend all my time trying to get free and every day my magic gets a little more accurate. I can only assume at this point that somewhere around three months has passed, I must be nearly 6 months pregnant but due to the circumstances I don't look it at all. Today I focus hard aiming my magic at the chains, I can feel them heating up and burning into my wrists. I focus hard and the chains explode into a shower of metal chunks. I stretch my hands out in front of me and survey the damage, my wrists are badly bruised underneath the burned flesh. I stand barely able to hold myself up, my muscles sore from disuse. I try to apparate but am unable so I break the lock on the door and begin creeping up the stairs. I reach the main level and run for the fireplace. I grab a handful of powder and toss it in the fire.

"Spinners end, home" just as I'm sucked into the flames the man grabs onto me and it pulls him through with me.

"I spit out on the floor in the sitting room of our house and immediately start screaming for help. He covers my mouth and begins striking me over and over again. I hear clattering of footsteps coming down the stairs and his ever so welcome voice.

"Petrificus totalus"

The man stiffens and collapses on top of me. Severus pushes through the now appearing aurors and pulls me out from under him.

"My god, Celestia, I thought you were-" he starts before collapsing on the floor into tears, pulling me tightly against him. The aurors have seized the man and he is now magically bound and screaming at me. I stand weakly and approach him slowly. I place my hands on his chest and smirk evilly.

"Celestia no! Don't!" Severus begs me.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust" and with that I focus my magic on him as he explodes into ashes. The entire room steps back staring at me in a mix of emotions.

I turn back to Severus looking him in the eyes before I collapse onto the floor exhausted.

I wake in my bed later that evening. Severus sleeps in the chair across the room and the door to Morganas room is open, a faint glow illuminating the room. I slip carefully from the bed and move into her room and stop at her crib. I look down at her and could cry. She has gotten so big, I wonder if I have missed her first birthday, her first steps, the tears begin to fall and one drops onto Morganas face. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles at me. She rolls over getting into a sitting position and then grabs the rail of the crib pulling herself up. She stares at me smiling for a few moments before reaching out to touch my face.

"Mama" she coos gently and buries her face into me.

"My love, I've missed you so much" I whisper. "I'm so sorry" I pluck her from her crib wrapping her in my arms and sitting down in the rocking chair. When I look up Severus is standing in the doorway watching us. When I make eye contact tears begin to slip down his cheeks.

"Severus, I'm so sorry, I couldn't get away"

"Don't apologize Celestia, are you insane. We couldn't find you, I've barely slept since you disappeared. Besides, again you find a way to make my birthday memorable"

"Birthday, really?" I look down at Morgana and back up at Severus smiling gently. "Happy birthday princess" I stand making my way to the door frame, Severus wraps his arms around us and he captures my lips. The kiss is the most intense we have ever shared. His lips feeling like electricity running through my lips.

"Happy Birthday Severus"


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to all my followers, please please please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

I lay in bed wide awake and unable to sleep. I look over to Severus who is sleeping with Morgana cradled in his arms. I slip out of bed careful not to wake them and head into the shower. I turn on the hot water stripping down and climbing in. I let the scalding water beat over me. I lean over resting my head on the wall and slide down sitting in the tub letting the water run over me. I close my eyes and begin to sob. I remember his hands on my body, the way he grabbed me, the way he touched me. I remember his lips on mine the way he forced himself on me. I grab the sponge and begin scrubbing my skin until it is raw. The shower curtain opens and Severus leans in.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just a little emotional love" I whisper

"may I join you?" He whispers staring questioning at my raw skin. I nod and he strips down stepping into the shower. He takes my hands in his pulling me up to my feet. His lips claim mine and our tongues duel. He runs his hands up my body and trails kisses down my neck. He lifts me up pressing me against the wall and starting to gently press into me. Almost immediately the memories flood back and I push Severus away from me. He looks at me with a mixture if confusion and concern.

"What did he do to you Celestia?"

"I am fine my love just tired and sore, please forgive me"

"What did he do to you?" He growls, he can sense that I'm lying. I can hear it in his thoughts.

"He kept me chained up in a dungeon and he beat me Severus, it was horrible, but I am ok"

He eyes me suspiciously and nods not looking overall convinced.

"Did he say why?" Severus asks still eyeing me suspiciously

"Voldemort and Bellatrix killed his family" I whisper

"So he held you and beat you? This doesn't make sense Celestia" he grumbles

He knows there is more to it, he knows I'm lying. I can't tell him I was beaten and raped for vengeance on him, it would destroy him. He is pushing through his memories and I am forced to think fast. I drop onto my knees in front of him running my tongue down his length. I feel him shudder and his hands come down into my hair. I finish him off quickly climbing out of the shower and wrapping myself in my robe. I head downstairs making myself a tea. I move to his potion cupboard taking out something for pain and dropping a few drops in my tea. Severus takes the cup from my hands and dumps it down the drain dropping the teacup into the sink and grabbing a new one from the cupboard.

"You can't drink that Celestia, it's not safe for the baby"

"The baby" I whisper bringing my hand down to my still almost flat belly. "I had completely forgotten, I haven't felt it move once Severus" I whisper sadly

Severus comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me. He pulls open my robe and spins me around. He stares down at my belly before putting his hands on it gently. He pokes it a few times and waits. He stands up suddenly grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. He jots something down and sends it off with an owl. He comes back to my side running kisses down my neck again. He stands holding me while I drink my tea, his head resting on my shoulder. About half an hour later the floo lights up and I jump. Severus wraps his arms tighter around me shushing me quietly.

"It's just Poppy, Celestia. I asked her to come and see you" he whispers as she comes into the kitchen.

"oh my lord! You're alive! Thank heavens! We were all so worried, and Severus wasn't himself, even quit his job, spent all his time looking for you."

"Enough Poppy, I called you here for a reason"

"I would hope so seeing as it's nearly 2am"

"Celestia was around eleven weeks pregnant when he took her, she should be six months now."

Poppy looks at my belly and back up at Severus giving him a concerned look.

"let me take her upstairs and check her over, she should be resting anyways. I'll come update you when I have news"

"Yep, of course" he grumbles watching us head upstairs.

I lay on the bed and poppy closes the door. She immediately begins casting spells and sits waiting for the results to scrawl themselves onto the piece of parchment she has laid out.

"What happened Celestia?"

"You can't tell him Poppy, it would destroy him. Promise me" she nods carefully watching me. "He took me to get revenge on Severus, he didn't just beat me like I told Severus Poppy, he raped and tortured me." I finish my sentence and hear movement outside the door. I wave my hand and the door flies open. Severus stands outside the door fists clenched and face red with anger.

"Severus, come inside" Poppy calls him. Severus stands in the door glaring daggers at me.

"Severus I was trying to protect you, I didn't want you to feel guilty." Severus stands unmoving still glaring at me. "Severus please understand me, I didn't do this to hurt you"

Severus steps into the room moving towards me. Poppy stands moving between us giving him a warning glance.

"If you need time to cool down Severus then take it, she has been through enough"

"It would have been nice to have known that in the first place rather than having been lied to" he growls through gritted teeth. "I trusted you to be honest with me Celestia, for better or for worse remember? Means I'm with you regardless, but to lie to me!"

"Severus please"

"don't Celestia, don't you dare! You put me through hell, making me face my demons, telling me to let you in and you fucking turn around and lie to me!"

" you want my fucking demons Severus? I hated my life before you! No one cared about me, no one wanted me, I tried to kill myself three times before Hogwarts and 4 times before I got close to you. He raped me every day that I was there, because you attacked and raped his wife. I could have ended my life while I was there, I didn't, all I thought about was getting back to you, back to Morgana. Severus I would never do anything to hurt you. I didn't want you to blame yourself for-"

"I already was! I blamed myself for not being here with you! Not keeping you safe! I never should have left you alone! You think you were protecting me by lying! You think I didn't have a clue, you think I didn't know you were hiding something from me?" He shouts waking Morgana in the next room who now is screaming out.

"I'm sorry Severus, I'm so sorry" I watch the scrawl beginning on the paper and I stand moving towards him. I try to wrap my arms around him and he pushes me away. He turns to leave and I wave my hand slamming the door shut.

"Celestia let me leave!"

"Severus please, don't leave me" I start, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. "I can't be without you"

"I'm not leaving you, I need space" he growls pulling open the door and storming down the hall and down the steps. Poppy goes into Morgana's room and brings her to me. She is shaking and crying. She clutches my robe and snuggles into me. Poppy picks up the parchment reading it over carefully.

"your baby is alive Celestia, but malnourished, she is weak which is why you can't feel her. I'll get Severus to whip you up some potions before I leave, we will get her well again dear"

I sigh in relief and hold Morgana's now sleeping form tighter against my chest.

"I want you to stay in bed until we sort her out, bed rest, I mean it. You need to rest"

I nod silently and slide down my bed turning on my side resting Morgana against the bed.

Poppy stands pulling the covers up over us and heads out of the room closing the door behind her. I close my eyes drifting off to sleep. I'm asleep only an hour when I feel Morgana slip from my arms, I open my eyes to see Severus moving her into her bedroom. I sit up waiting for him to come back. I see the light go off in her room and he appears in the doorway and his eyes meet mine. He points to some vials on the table and heads for the door.

"Severus, please stay with me, I don't want to be alone" I plead

Severus turns keeping his eyes on the floor and drops into the recliner across the room sitting it back and putting up his feet. He points again to the vials and I grab them uncorking them and downing each of the three. I look back up and he has closed his eyes.

"I love you Severus" I whisper into the darkness of the room before turning back over and going to sleep.

For the next four weeks he comes in only to drop of vials and to sleep in the chair across the room. He doesn't speak to me or touch me. There have been no visitors on Poppy's orders, my only company is Morgana as she plays on the floor beside my bed or naps in my arms. My belly is now swelling and the baby has begun to move and I wish Severus would enjoy it with me. This particular night the nightmares overtake me and I wake screaming. Severus is sitting up in his chair staring at me clearly startled, I have given up talking to him so I just turn over and go back to sleep. An hour later I wake up screaming again. Severus stands and moves out of the room returning moments later with an uncorked vial, he hands it to me and his hand brushes mine. I groan, realizing how much I have missed his touch before tipping the vial into my mouth. A few moments later I slip off into a dreamless sleep.

I wake in the morning and Severus and Morgana are still asleep. I slip out of bed quietly and kneel on the floor in front of Severus. I run my hand up his legs until I reach his zipper, but before I can tug it down he has grabbed my hands. He sits there glaring at me in warning.

"How much longer can you possibly stay mad Severus?"

He continues to stare at me.

" I was wrong, I see that now, I'm human and I make mistakes, if you are going to continue to treat me like this you might as well leave me. I'm miserable like this"

Severus sits silently staring at me for what seems like an eternity before he speaks.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me? I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, spent my nights standing outside houses of people I thought May have taken you trying locator spells hoping to be close enough to find you. Morgana fell ill after you left, she wouldn't take the formula that people brought. Narcissa stayed here until a few days before you came back feeding our baby and hers. People telling me you were dead and I should give up, but I didn't. Then you come home and you lie to me. How can I be expected to be a good husband to you when you won't tell me things?"

"It's been a month, please Severus forgive me, I can't do this alone anymore, I need you"

Severus stands moving towards me and climbs into the bed beside me, his strong arms rake me in and he holds me close.

"Don't ever hide things from me again Celestia"

I tip my head up and find his lips with mine he kisses me hungrily but pulls away.

"I need to stop now, my want for you is pushing the boundaries of my control."

"Then take me, just be slow with me love"

"are you sure Celestia?"

I nod and he is on top of me, his lips on mine and his hands tenderly caressing my body. He undoes my robe placing gentle kisses across my belly Before pressing my legs apart. He slowly eases one finger into me working me lightly, then another finger. He works me softly and carefully until he feels me begin to tremble. He lowers his mouth and begins to feast on me, it isn't long before my world shatters into bliss. He takes my distracted moment and presses himself into me to the hilt. He begins a gentle rhythm and gradually begins picking up the pace until we reach sweet orgasm together and he collapses onto the bed in a sweaty yet satisfied lump. He pulls me into his arms and I watch as he drifts off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I wake in the morning still tightly wrapped in Severus' arms, I nuzzle into him taking in his scent. I look up at his face, his eyes are sunken with dark circles around them, he has lost weight and his hair has gone back to greasy and unkempt. I run my hand up his pale chest and he groans. He takes my hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth placing tiny kisses in my fingertips moving over my palm and up my arm. He carefully climbs on top of me running his tongue over my breasts. I shudder and hold my breath for a moment and he stops.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I'm ok now babe"

Severus slides down my body trailing kisses all the way down. He slides off the bed pulling me down to the edge and pressing my legs apart. He delves his tongue into me lashing gently. He closes over my tender bud sucking gently as he presses his fingers into me. I feel my whole body being overtaken by a wave and I allow myself to give in, just as I am about to come undone I see Lucius Malfoy leaning in the doorway smirking. It's too late to pull away. I shatter underneath his skilled hands and scream out in release. He stands to his full height applauding Severus' performance.

"I'm impressed old boy, didn't think you had that in you. No wonder she picked you" he smirks

"Never one to ruin an intimate moment are you Lucius" Severus snarks pulling the blanket up over my naked form.

"Looks like it went pretty well to me" he smirks again

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show" Severus snarks pulling on a pair of pants and moving to retrieve the now crying Morgana.

"Where is Narcissa?

"Welcome back dear" he smiles at me " she is at home, but she wants to come and see you"

"Tell her to come then" I respond sitting up letting the blanket fall to my waist.

"Can you cover up please Celestia, he's enjoying you far too much for my liking"

"I'd like to enjoy it much more" he smirks at Severus who in turn shakes his head.

Lucius apparates out and returns a few moments later with Narcissa and their baby in tow.

"Narcissa, I realize I've never asked your daughters name"

"Lycoris" she smiles putting the toddler down on the floor. She moves to my dresser grabbing me out clothes and putting them beside me.

"Please dress yourself before my husband begins to drool" she smirks elbowing him in the ribs diverting his attention away from me.

"it could be fun, the four of us" he starts

"The poor child has been through enough already without getting involved with you and your perversions Lucius"

I look at Severus who is smirking, when he sees me looking he goes stone faced.

"Dare I ask what you are thinking?" I comment pulling the dress down over my head.

"I would advise against it" he smirks looking over at Lucius who smirks back.

"This isn't Hogwarts again boys"

"What is it people always tell their kids? Sharing is caring?" Lucius smirks again

"Wait. What? I'm missing something here"

"Severus learned all his 'skills' from me back in our Hogwarts days"

"you two didn't-"

"God no, not my taste at all, I would never" Severus sputters

"I shared my conquests, taught Severus everything he knows"

"Almost everything, I've added a few perversions of my own these days" Severus grumbles

"Dear lord, are we really having this conversation?" I remark shaking my head

"We are"

"We're not, she's just a child" Narcissa snaps

"I'm not a bloody child!" I snap back angrily

"I'm sorry Celestia, I only meant that you are so young" Narcissa soothes

I move to Severus wrapping myself in his arms and snuggling back against his warm bare chest. Severus puts Morgana down and she crawls into her room, Lycoris following close behind her.

"those two are inseparable, they get along well together" Narcissa smiles watching the two go off to play.

"Thank you Narcissa, for everything you did for Morgana, I can't begin to—"

"you don't need to thank me" she smiles, moving across the room and hugging me gently. She reaches behind me running her hand down Severus' cheek softly. I step out from between them leaving them staring at each other. Severus eyes meet mine in a questioning gaze, I nod gently towards Narcissa. Narcissa turns around looking at me curiously.

"A one time trade? She can give you what you crave that I can't give you right now" I whisper as Lucius steps up behind me pressing his hard body against my back.

"You need to be-"

"I understand Severus, but I'm not the rough one remember?"

Severus closes the door to Morgana's room and returns his attention back to Narcissa. He descends on her like a predator grabbing her roughly and pinning her back against wall by her wrists holding them high above her head. She gasps surprised by his sudden attack. His lips close over hers and I hear her groan.

"Have they ever?" I whisper to Lucius who shakes his head. He leans into my ear.

"Narcissa has never taken part before, only ever watched" he whispers barely audibly.

"And your thoughts?"

He moves around me taking me in, he lifts his hand to touch me and pauses

"Are you certain?"

"yes"

"Draco is never to know Celestia"

"Believe me it's not a conversation I would ever wish to have with him" and with that his silky soft lips descend on mine claiming them for himself, his tongue explores the depths of my mouth expertly. I feel his hands grab the bottom of my dress yanking it up over my head again, it catches gently on my swollen belly for a second before sliding off. My gaze drops to my belly and I am suddenly self conscious. Almost as if he can hear my thoughts his hands move to my belly rubbing it gently.

"don't be shy, it's beautiful"

He pulls me over to the bed and points to the pillows. As I climb up onto the pillows he strips off his shirt tossing it on the floor. I am stunned by his hard toned body, I have never seen such a flawless physique. Narcissa whimpers across the room and Lucius turns his attention to her. Severus has a large handful of her multicolour locks holding them tightly, pulling her head backwards as he leaves marks on her delicate body with his teeth. Lucius turns his attention back to me. He runs his soft hands up my body tracing every last inch of me before pressing my legs apart ever so gently, as if he is afraid to break me. He lowers his mouth to me looking at me. I nod and close my eyes but he doesn't move.

"look at me Celestia" he whispers his voice hoarse with arousal.

I watch his deep grey eyes as he lowers his mouth to me, he maintains eye contact as he snakes out his tongue slithering in against my still sensitive nub. I hiss as he lashes at it, barely touching it with the tip of his tongue. His gentle touches driving me wild. He flicks his tongue over and over, I arch my back groaning out loud. With one final lash I tremble and break, without missing a beat he is inside me, revelling in the shock waves he has caused in my body. He starts a slow smooth rocking motion, pulling himself almost completely out before pushing back in again. He is slow and gentle with his movements, nothing at all like Severus' animalistic need. Both men totally fulfilling in their own ways but as different in their lovemaking as they are in appearances.

"Can you ride? I want you on top of me" he whispers

"I've never tried" I whisper back breathlessly

He pulls out of me and flips me on top. He grabs my hips lifting me up, thrusting into me and bringing me back down with him. He positions my legs and moves my hips demonstrating to me what to do and nods encouraging me. I fumble with the first few attempts until I finally get a rhythm and He groans as I pick up the pace. I ride him harder and harder until he is gasping and trembling beneath me. I one fluid movement he flips me taking over control again.

"May I?" He whispers, his voice showing how close he is.

I nod and he thrusts a few more times before spilling into me. He rides it out pushing himself through his orgasm and then drops spent on the bed beside me. He moves to sit with his back leaned back against the headboard and we turn our attentions to Severus who is still teasing Narcissa.

He has her legs wrapped around his waist and she is pressed hard against the wall. He mouthes her breasts mercilessly, her porcelain flesh marring with bruises and red marks. He carries her over to the bed gesturing for Lucius to move. Lucius moves off the bed dropping into the armchair and turning to watch.

Severus drops Narcissa on the bed beside me climbing up onto the bed with her. He parts Narcissa's legs and forces himself into her. He stills for a moment when she hisses at the size of him stretching her ruthlessly. She nods after a few moments and he picks up a hard rough pace pressing her down against the bed as he fucks her. Her usual calm demeanour crumbling by the minute. He goes harder and harder as he leans over capturing my lips. His tongue capturing mine as she shatters beneath him crying out and digging her nails into his back. He covers her mouth until she finishes screaming then let's go. He pulls out of her quickly moving to me pushing into me and filling me in one thrust. He flips us so I am laying on top of him and he holds me tightly against him his lips claiming mine hungrily.

Lucius stands walking over to the bed and surveying his wife who is still struggling to recover.

"I don't think you could have left more marks on her if you had tried Severus, when did you become so intense?"

"When I met Celestia and could not get enough" he smirks

"How on earth do you handle him Celestia? He's rough, fantastic but rough" she sighs

"That was only one round" I whisper quietly

Narcissa looks at Severus questioning him.

"You can go more than once?" She raises her eyebrow.

"I can go two sometimes three times, why are you ready for more already?" He smirks, his cocky ego in full swing

"Severus, as wonderful as that was I fear if I was to do it again I would break into pieces" she laughs.

Lucius and Severus both move to grab their pants. And throw the remaining tossed bits of clothing onto the bed for Narcissa and I to sort out. We scramble putting our clothes back on before Severus opens the door letting the girls free.

They wander out into the room as I collapse back down on the bed. Narcissa sits down on the bed beside me and rubs my belly gently.

"What do you know about this one?"

"Another girl, due mid May"

"Another girl? See that's what happens with too many rounds" he smirks picking up Lycoris.

The Malfoys say their goodbyes and head home.

The rest of the afternoon goes by up eventfully since I chose to stay in bed sleeping. I wake to voices arguing downstairs.

"But Severus, everyone has been working double shifts to cover your potions classes, it's been four month now Severus, I need you to come back now"

"I'm not leaving her here alone again Minerva"

"Then bring her with you Severus"

I move silently down the stairs standing looking into the sitting room.

"She's due to have our second child Minerva"

"and you will have Poppy at your disposal for her care, rather than summoning her here Severus"

"Don't let me keep you from work Severus, I'll come if it will make you feel better"

Minerva turns to look at me, taking in my slowly recovering appearance.

"It's so nice to have a voice of reason behind Severus"

"oh I see, now I'm the wonderful voice of reason, a year ago I was just a whore, amazing how much things can change I suppose" I grumble

"I apologize Celestia, you must understand my position. It is hard after many years of teaching to see this happen. Crushes do happen but I expect that things aren't allowed to get out of hand. Teachers are expected to hold themselves to a high standard. I assumed that this had just gotten far out of hand. I couldn't believe at that time that he loved you, I was concerned it would end terribly and would reflect poorly on our school and Severus. Understand that I would have had to let him go"

"I understand that it caused problems for you, but I'm not a whore" I grumble looking over at Severus who has just picked Morgana off the floor.

"I will come with you if you wish to go back Severus"

Sunday night comes and Severus sends our bags off ahead of us wrapping his arms around us and pulling us into the floo. We arrive in his cold dark dungeon room and he immediately goes to work lighting up the room and heating it up. I take Morgana into the adjoining room putting her to bed in her crib and return to Severus who is sitting in his chair by the fire as always. I move to him dropping to my knees in front of him and running my hands up his legs.

"Back to where it all began" he smirks capturing my lips as his.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

May comes and we are patiently awaiting the arrival of our second daughter, Severus is back into the swing of teaching though he is still paranoid about letting me out of his sight. I am slowly recovering from the ordeal. It's becoming less often that I cringe at people's touch. The nightmares still plague me at least three times a week but Severus is

always there to comfort me. We haven't seen the Malfoys since our escapade due to them being banned from Hogwarts since the war. I have made friends with professor Sinestra and she keeps me sane here. I have gained a part time job helping professor flitwick with his music class.

I lay in bed this morning resting when I feel the familiar pains begin suddenly. I snap my fingers summoning an elf and sending him to get Severus. I slide off the bed carefully and another pain overtakes me dropping me to my knees. I rest my head on the bed rocking my hips side to side. The little elf appears back.

"The professor wants to know if it can wait" he squeaks

"No it can't!" I almost scream. My water breaks and the pains come faster and harder. I carefully slide off my underwear feeling the baby moving down. The portrait swings open and Severus is at my side instantly. He drops to his knees behind me wrapping his arms around me swaying with me.

"What can I do? Call Poppy."

I take his hand guiding it down.

"Take her" I whisper as his hand reaches her head and I hear him gasp. "Hold her tight"

With one final push she is in his arms screaming. I rest my head exhausted on the bed looking at Severus who has tears running down his face.

"Now call poppy"

he snaps his fingers summoning the elf and sending him for Poppy. I watch as he stares at the baby in wonder and Leans in kissing her gently on the forehead.

The portrait swings open a few minutes later and Poppy rushes in.

"One of these days you'll call me on time" she smiles severing the baby from me and moving her to the bed. I attempt to stand shakily before Severus lifts me laying me gently on the bed kissing my lips.

"Do the two of you have a name picked out for her?"

Severus looks at me and I nod leaning in to Severus ear and whispering. Severus stands up thinking for a moment before nodding.

"Pandora" I whisper tiredly as Poppy hands Pandora to Severus and moves to attend to me.

"you're in much better shape this time around, though I don't know your plans but I feel I should advise you to take a break and let your body rest. It is medically advised That you should wait two years between children to let your body recover"

"thank you Poppy, I'm sure we will take that into deep consideration" Severus responds, his tone dry and sarcastic.

"Don't take that tone with me young man, pregnancy weakens the whole body Severus, my warning is not to be taken lightly" she snaps as she finishes healing my body, again making my stomach completely flat. She turns giving Severus a warning glance before leaving.

Severus stands from his chair and brings me Pandora to feed before moving to get Morgana who is crying from her room. He brings her in putting her on the bed and climbs onto the bed himself. Morgana crawls towards me before setting her eyes on Pandora. She approaches her cautiously touching her face gently and smiling before reeling her arm back to swat her. Severus swoops her up before her arm can make contact sitting her on his lap.

"Gentle Morgana" he scolds gently, his voice softer when speaking to his daughter. Morgana pouts before leaning in to rest her head on his chest for comfort. He pats her back gently as he turns on his side laying Morgana on the bed still wrapped in his arm. They fall asleep Quickly and I sit watching my dark knight's chest rise and fall, our onyx haired one year old clutched in his arms tenderly. After watching him for a long while I join him in rest.

A soft pop wakes me up and I turn to see three house elves with platters of food.

"The headmistress asked us to bring you's food" the smallest elf squeaks.

"Severus, Severus darling wake up" I whisper poking him gently.

His eyes snap open and look from me to the elves. He sits up shaking his head in frustration at me before hovering the plates to the bedside tables, the elves disappearing soon after.

"Perhaps you should begin focusing on better controlling your magic Celestia, rather than living like a muggle because you choose to fear it" He sneers clearly at a breaking point with the lack of magic I use.

"I wish it were that simple, I have gained a great deal of control over my magic Severus, but the fear is still there. I am certainly not going to risk losing control while I have our child in my arms" I respond pushing my anger down. Severus nod perhaps choosing not to push me more on this matter. We eat our dinner in silence except Morgana who babbles while shovelling food into her mouth. Over the next few weeks I can feel Severus frustration with me growing.

Finally semester ends and we are headed home. We say our goodbyes and as we head to leave Professor Flitwick shoves an envelope into my hand smiling. We apparate ourselves and the girls outside out home and move inside quickly as the rain has started to pour down. Upon walking into the house my jaw drops. The entire floor is now done in the deep black marble including the stairs going up. The walls in the entryway are white with black vines climbing up the walls. Where there was once an old broken glass light fixture now hangs a beautiful crystal chandelier. The railings on the stairs have been replaced with the deep red cherrywood that I love so much. Narcissa Malfoy steps out of the sitting room smiling at my reaction.

"You approve then?"

"It's fantastic! Do you like it Severus?"

He nods then disappears into the sitting room.

"The upstairs is done as well"

"I hand her the baby and head upstairs, the hallway continues the same vined theme which I find irresistible. I open the door to the dusty old room and I gasp. There is now a large black wrought iron canopy bed surrounded with deep emerald curtains. The night stands are also made of the dark iron with grey marble tops and the sconces on the wall made of the same crystal as the chandelier. The three doors off the room are all open waiting for someone to explore them. I move to the first room and it has been set up as an office the rich cherry wood and marble carried through this room as well. Bookshelves of old books line the walls now organized into alphabetical order. I move the the bathroom next, the small chipped tub now transformed into a large triangle shaped jacuzzi tub. They must have had to push the room out because it now seems larger than before. The floor in this room a black gritted marble as not to slip. The tub and fixtures all in white as well as the walls. The tub is surrounded with new unlit candles waiting for the right moment. I smile thinking of the fun that could be had. I move to the third room which has been transformed into the Nursery that was once off our old bedroom. I turn exiting the nursery to find Severus standing in the doorway holding Morgana, his face unreadable. Lucius stands behind him smirking at me, I can only imagine what he is thinking right now. I take Pandora, who is now almost 2 months old from Narcissa placing her gently in the first crib in the nursery and coming back out for Morgana. I brush Severus hand intentionally while grabbing her and he glares at me. I put Morgana to bed in her crib closing the door gently. I stick my hand into my pocket pulling out the envelope from Flitwick. Peeling it open and reading the letter I gasp.

**I am now retired and have divided my position between two people! My charms class and duties as head of Ravenclaw are to be handed off at the beginning of next term. The second half, my music class I am hoping you will accept as your own position to fill at Hogwarts. The students find you intriguing and maybe the class will flourish. Please let me know at your earliest convenience, Filius Flitwick.**

I look over at Severus who is still glaring at me and immediately my mood changes from excited to angry and I can't hold it in anymore.

"Why the fuck do you care so damn much?" I snap catching the Malfoys off guard

"It is pathetic" he sneers

My anger bubbles to the surface and suddenly I done care if I blow up the whole room.

Severus watches as my eyes turn a deeper black and I raise my hands, mission accomplished, if she won't do it on her own ill force her to practice. Pain was something he was used to and it didn't bother him much anymore. Severus raises his wand just in time to deflect the oncoming blast. Lucius and Narcissa both watch looking slightly amused but have stepped aside all the same. I fire blast after blast at him and each one is easily deflected as the smirk on his face grows with each attempt.

"You can bring people back from the dead but you can even hit me with a simple blast, shameful waste of magic it seems" he sneers again. I feel the heat rising in my face but I stand unmoving, Severus gives his wand the slightest flick and I am tossed backward against the footboard of the bed with a loud thud. My anger is now erupting as I raise my hand and with a twitch of my finger Severus flings backward crashing through the bedroom door across the hall. I smirk a sick satisfaction coming over me. I move my hand again and he sails back landing at my feet on his stomach, completely winded and gasping for breath. I stand over him watching him silently before reaching down and taking his hands in mind. He catches his breath scrambling quickly to his feet. He grabs me by the throat slamming me back against the wall. He expects me to back down but instead I look at him, challenging him. He smirks and his lips come down on mine. He bites my lip so hard I can taste my own blood. My shirt is ripped off me and tossed aside before I can give him another thought. He grabs me swinging me across the room onto the bed and flipping me over, pressing me down hard against the mattress. I hear his zipper unzip and he is inside me, not caring that the Malfoys are watching him. He grabs my hair tugging my head back and using it to hold onto me. He pounds me savagely, the sheer pleasure of it making me scream out. I squeeze my eyes shut, the bestial way he is taking me is delicious. Suddenly as I am about to come he pulls away from me and a different set of hands are on me.

"Fuck her hard Lucius, She craves it" Severus growls before claiming Narcissa's lips roughly.

Lucius slams into me suddenly and starts his pace where Severus had left off. He grabs my arms pulling me back against his chest and pulling my arms up into the air, the next thing I know the curtains on the bed have snaked around my arms leaving me dangling from the bed at just the right angle for Lucius to fuck me. He continues pounding me as I whimper and tremble, my body bathed in the overwhelming pleasure of this torture. Severus appears in front of me and grabs my nipples hard twisting them slightly as a groan out. Lucius gets harder still and I become entranced with this torture. Severus hand snakes down my body strumming at my core causing me to break around Lucius. My legs buckle under me as I dangle from my bound arms. I feel Lucius digging his fingers into my sides so hard I'm certain they will bruise, riding me through my first release before pulling out and claiming his wife quickly. He pounds her with the same force as he had with me and she whimpers begging him to stop for only a few seconds before the intoxication of what he is doing hits her and she melts into his pace crying out just as I had.

Severus abandons me for Narcissa, roughly turning her head to the side and stuffing his hard member deep into her warm mouth. My body continues to tremble as I watch them fucking her mercilessly. Severus pulls out of her mouth and snakes his hand down her body earning a nod from Lucius as he brings her to her end, Narcissa shattering like fine china screaming out like never before. Like he had done with me Lucius pushes her through her orgasm pulling out and returning to me sliding his hands up my bare sides. Severus gives him a warning glance that Lucius returns equally warning. Severus claims Narcicissa again, her protests of "too much, no more" lost on him. He works her harder than Lucius had showing her his true carnal nature. Lucius releases his spell on the curtains and I drop onto the plush bed. Lucius is instantly inside me again, his new found love for rough sex evident. He grabs my hair like Severus had forcing himself deeper. He gets harder and harder until I break around him, I feel him trembling as he pushes me through, then without warning he grabs my arm dragging me off the bed and onto my knees in front of him. He briefly makes eyes contact and I open my mouth knowing what he wants, realizing that the warning glance from Severus was making sure he wasn't going to risk impregnating me. I snap out of my thoughts when he roughly invades my mouth, in three thrusts he spills into my mouth grabbing the curtain rod to keep himself upright. The salty taste of him causing me to gag I swallow quickly and lean my head back on the bed.

Lucius opens his eyes regaining his composure again and lifts me back up into the bed. Narcissias screams become louder as she spills over the edge, I can see by the look on Severus face that he is struggling to hold on. He suddenly pulls away from her and claims me again, so desperately he almost knocks Lucius over. With one thrust and a smirk on his face he unloads in me and collapses on the bed beside me. Several silent moments pass as everyone regains themselves. Lucius who is sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed grabs his coat pulling his cigarettes of if his pocket lighting one and passing them to Severus who does the same. Before Severus can pass them back I intercept him taking one for myself and passing it to Narcissa who has held her hand out in waiting. Lucius stands inhaling deeply on his cigarette and taking his pack back from Narcissa who has moved to sit up against the headboard. We all sit silently enjoying this fantastic moment.


	20. Chapter 20

I wake an hour later hearing crying from the the other bedroom. I slip out of the bed inhabited by three other sleeping sweaty bodies and grab my housecoat moving quietly across the hallway through the broken door and into the old nursery where Lycoris is crying. I pluck her from the crib and take her downstairs looking for a bottle to get her some milk. I hum gently to her while I make her a bottle bringing her back up the stairs to her room. Lucius is closing the door to the bedroom when I reach the top of the stairs, he turns taking Lycoris from me and returning her to the crib and coming back to my side.

"If you ever need anything please tell me, I know it's not worth much but you are family to us"

" any people think you're cold"

"I am Celestia, don't take my kindness to you as a factor"

He pushes open the door where Severus is coming out of with Pandora who is shrieking. I drop into the chair in the corner of the room, Severus handing her to me to feed. Lucius moves to Narcissa gently scooping up her sleeping form and taking her to the room across the hall closing the door behind him.

"You have great potential Celestia, you just need to focus"

"It's not about focus Severus, it's about fear of killing someone"

"That will not happen Celestia"

"It will I assure you" I respond getting irritated

"How can you be certain Celestia! You don't even try!" He snaps back at me

"because it has happened before" I shout before I can stop myself, immediately I realize my demons are beginning to surface and I am not ready to face this yet.

Severus stops moving and stares at me intently, I keep my eyes down on the baby not wanting to look at him or face his questions.

"What happened Celestia?" He asks quietly, pausing for a few moments awaiting my answer. When I offer none he speaks again. " I cannot help you unless you let me in Celestia, do not close me out now"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You think I have wished to speak?"

"I am not ready yet Severus, please leave it alone"

He stands storming from the room and I sigh, this is just going to become increasingly difficult.

I come downstairs in the morning with the girls to find Severus dressed to leave and I start to panic. He glares at me opening the floo.

"It was an accident, I couldn't stop it Severus. I hadn't meant to, it just happened"

Severus turns staring at me and waits for me to continue.

"I was dropped in a muggle orphanage, by the time I was five they all knew I was different, a freak. The other kids were scared of me, and to be honest I was scared of myself, I still am. They bullied and tortured me all the time. When I was six one of the older boys started at me. He was shoving me and kicking me around. Told me I was a freak and no one had or ever would want me. I lost my temper and shoved him back, when my hands made contact with him he-" I pause, tears welling in my eyes, I look to Severus who continues staring impassively at me and I take a deep breath.

" his entire body charred and he exploded into dust, screaming the whole time. I still hear him screaming in my nightmares"

"we are all capable of terrible things when we lose control, you cannot blame yourself, six and surrounded by people who did not know magic"

"I don't blame myself, I know I didn't have any control then, but I refuse to have it happen again"

"You suppressing your magic will only make things worse, harder to control. I need to leave for now Celestia, I have been summoned by the order, I will return soon. Stay inside" he warns me and steps through the floo.

I sit quietly in his chair feeding Pandora while Morgana toddles around pulling books off the bottom shelf then toddles off into the kitchen to play with pots and pans. I sit staring at the books on the floor for a few moments before raising my hand carefully. The first book flings up into the air hitting the ceiling before dropping onto the floor again. I curse at myself silently and attempt over and over again the books flinging around the room in various directions. Suddenly I can see the look on Severus face if he was to see this pathetic display. Tears well to my eyes and I wave my hand angrily, the books pick themselves up filing neatly back into their places and my jaw drops.

The Malfoys come down the stairs dressed and ready to leave.

"Is everything ok Celestia?"

"Yes, I'll be fine"

"We are leaving, but we will see you soon darling. Don't hesitate if you need anything" and they are gone.

The floo erupts and Severus comes through staring at me oddly when he sees the tears in my eyes.

"The order wants you to come as well, where is Morgana?"

I point to the kitchen and turn my attention to the books again. Severus moves to the kitchen stopping at the door with a sigh. I stand following Severus into the kitchen quietly, he stands shaking his head at Morgana who is surrounded with pots and pans smiling up at him. I raise my hand and all the pots lift off the floor a few feet hovering gently, Severus turns staring at me impressed.

"file them in slowly, mind Morgana" he whispers. Out of the eight pots, five make it neatly into the cupboard while the other three clatter to the floor. I curse silently feeling defeated. Severus wraps his arms around my waist pulling me away from the kitchen. He scoops up Morgana and we head through the floo.

We arrive inside a house I don't recognize and are greeting by a large crowd of people all bustling about. Molly pokes her head into the room and seeing me holding the baby she races in stealing her from my arms and sitting down gently in a nearby chair.

"Oh she's beautiful Celestia" she gushes "how are you enjoying being a father Severus?"

Severus stops, turns, blinks at her several times and continues walking. I shake my head realizing some parts of him will never loosen up. He takes a seat at the table and Arthur gestures for me to come sit as well. As everyone settles into the table it grows quiet.

"you have all been called here for a reason, we have received reports that the death eaters are rising again." Kingsley starts.

Severus who had just taken a sip of tea chokes spitting the tea all down the front of his robes, the colour draining from his face.

"Have you been summoned Severus?" He continues

"He can't be anymore" I cut in calmly " I removed the mark from his arm when I revived him"

Severus looks at me shocked and then down at his arm, realizing for the first time that it is gone.

"what are the limits of your magic Celestia?" Kingsley asks calmly

"honestly Minister, I have no idea, why do you ask?"

"I am curious if you would be able to raise some of our fallen comrades? The two I need will be a challenge which is why I ask"

"who?"

"Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black"

Severus snorts glaring at nothing in particular.

"I can try, but I can't promise anything, my magic is unpredictable at best"

Kingsley nods and continues.

"We don't know if Voldemort is behind this or if they are acting of their own accord."

"I defeated Voldemort, it can't be possible" Harry asks, clearly as upset about this news as Severus

"there are always ways for the dark lord to return" Severus growls his voice as cold as ice.

"I want everyone staying in larger groups until we figure out what is going on, the order will be his first targets I am sure."

"Harry and Hermione can stay here" chirps Molly, always happy to have extra people.

"No, I would actually like to move Harry to stay with Celestia and Severus, I believe it is the safest place for him to be"

Both Harry and Severus begin protesting immediately but Kingsley halts them.

"With all the events that have happened over the past sixteen years I am sure the wards around Severus' house I am sure cannot be beat. I am only asking you at this point to open your home to him for a short while Severus, until we figure out what is happening. If the dark lord is indeed behind this he has us on the element of surprise, we cannot afford that"

"Absolutely—"

"We would be happy to help Minister, have Harry's stuff sent over and I'll make sure he is made right at home" I smile sweetly cutting Severus off and earning a fierce glare from him.

"Thank you Celestia, I have a question I must ask you"

"I have no respect nor allegiance to him I assure you"

"Very well, the Lupins and myself will come and get you tomorrow evening and we will go to Albus' grave"

We arrive home later that evening after a huge meal prepared by Molly and Severus storms up the stairs taking the girls and slamming the door behind him.

"I never thought his house would be like this" Harry comments looking around our now beautiful home.

"It wasn't, it's been redone. I started it before-, well I started it. Narcissa Malfoy finished it for us during this last term."

"so you talk to them?"

"You could say that" I smile inwardly "they don't seem so horrible in person, but I have heard many stories and don't fully trust them"

"I suppose that's smart, though I almost feel bad. They will be targeted as well. But to warn them means the potential for them to scramble back" he comments quietly

"I don't think that is an option for them at all, he would kill them on sight I'm sure. I will speak to Severus and see what he thinks when he isn't in a foul mood-on second thought I'll talk to him later, he is probably going to be angry for awhile"

"I'm sorry that I've caused problems between the two of you, I didn't want to be here any more than he wanted me here"

"don't worry about it Harry, he was mad at me before this all happened, has been for a few weeks now. It's not your fault"

"Oh, can I ask why? I'm a good listener"

"I—I have a really hard time controlling my magic, so much so that I've become afraid to use it. I do everything by hand and it's really bothering him"

"But you have done fantastic magic, you've revived people!"

"There was nothing to lose, I couldn't do any further damage to a corpse" I shiver at the thought of Severus still form, his neck ripped apart and blood everywhere.

"I see what you mean, maybe I can help you? I ran a secret defence class when Umbridge was at Hogwarts, managed to teach even Neville Longbottom some pretty advanced spells, and on the plus side I'm pretty good at defending myself" he smirks

"Perhaps, I had no idea you had done that."

"Draco and his goons spent the whole year trying to shut us down, really a pain in the ass sometimes"

"Oh I'm aware, he spent a lot of time trying to date me, was never interested. Prolly a good thing in the end since he is my cousin"

"When did you fall for Snape? How did you know?"

"Honestly, meeting him in first year I just felt drawn to him, didn't understand it then. Guys asked me out all the time but none of them interested me at all. I think it was optioned detention in fourth year. I had burned myself pretty bad during detention, it had burned right through my robes and burnt the side of my stomach. When he was rubbing the salve off I realized I was attracted to him."

Severus thunders halfway down the stairs holding Pandora who is screaming. He stares pointedly at me before returning upstairs.

"Come upstairs Harry, I'll show you your room, everything has been redone so it's nice"

I lead him up the stairs past my open bedroom door.

"Your bathroom is here and your room is here" I push open the cracked door.

"I thought it was all redone, what happened to the door" he asks carefully

"My magic, but I had better get to Pandora. Your stuff is in your room Harry and if you need anything I'm—"

"I'll just wait until morning, but thank you" he smiles gently and turns moving into the room and closing the door behind him. I move quickly across the hall into my room and closing the door. I take the baby undoing my blouse to feed her. I sit down carefully in the chair and look over to Severus who has stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

"He is worried that the Malfoys will be targeted, wonders if we should warn them"

Severus glares at me and turns over without a sound.

"Severus, I know today has been a bad day for you but you can't just ignore me, I'm your wife. I know you are mad at me for taking him in, I know you are mad at me because I can't control my magic, because I'm a coward—"

"Stop"

"I am trying my best Severus"

"Stop!" He growls

"no, I'm tired of this, tired of you making me feel like a fail—"

Severus shoots out of the bed closing in on me in a few steps, he leans in close to my ear, his breath hot against my neck.

"Put her to bed, now!" He growls dangerously in my ear.

He steps back and I glare at him not moving from my chair

"Why are you pushing me Celestia? You do not know where I sit tonight, your assumptions as usual are wrong"

"Well maybe if you would speak to me rather than shutting me out I would understand"

He takes Pandora from me and returns her to her bed coming slowly back to my side. He drops to his knees in front of me resting his forehead on my bare chest. I can feel his body shaking and his heart pounding.

"talk to me Severus, please"

There is a long pause and I feel Severus take Several deep breaths, calming himself before he speaks.

"I am not angry about your magic, or your fear. The Potter boy will draw him here, putting you and the girls in grave danger." He pauses for a moment as if it is painful to speak. "I could not live with myself Celestia. It has been many years since I have felt fear like this. Fear that if you stay here you are in danger but it is no better if you leave."

"We will be fine Severus, you can't live everyday worrying that something will happen. You just need to live everyday and do what makes you happy" I say standing and pulling him towards the bed. I climb in and he climbs in behind me wrapping his arms carefully around me holding me tightly.

I wake a few hours later still sitting up against the headboard with Severus still wrapped around me, his head resting in my lap. I slip carefully out of his arms and moving to the nursery. I pull Pandora from the crib and sit down to feed her. I suddenly remember that Flitwick is still awaiting my response and I have yet to speak to Severus about it. I sit stroking Pandoras fluffy tuft of onyx hair and watch Morgana as she sleeps. Her black hair now down to her shoulders, with a slight curl. Both girls have their fathers pale skin and his eyes but my soft features, nose and lips. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and look up to see Severus looking exhausted. He takes Pandora from my arms kissing her softly on the forehead and putting her in her crib. He moves to Morgana kissing her and putting her blanket from Molly over her pyjama clad form. He pulls me up from the chair sitting down himself and pulling me onto his lap, he swings my legs over the arm and pulling me against him, my head resting on his shoulder. I trace the scars on his chest with my fingers lazily as he sits there watching the girls sleep. He kisses my forehead and I tip my head up for a kiss. His eyes look more emotional than I have seen him in a long while as he leans in to capture my lips.

"Do you want more?" He asks in a whisper

"I do love, but I'm so tired right now. I haven't been sleeping well"

"That is not what I meant, do you want more" he repeats slowly looking at our girls.

"oh!" I clue in suddenly "I hadn't really given much thought to it Severus, I figured if you wanted more then you would just go ahead with it"

Severus raises his eyebrow at me and smirks.

"Oh really? You don't think I would speak to you about it first?"

"There is no need, you know already I would do anything for you Severus"

Severus nods wrapping his arms around me kissing my forehead again.

"What if I said I wanted another right now?" He asks silkily, his eyebrows raised

"Then I would give you one at the soonest convenience Severus, I have to admit that creating a child with you is one of my favourite pastimes" I smirk kissing his deeply scarred throat

"Is that so?" He whispers huskily

"Mhmm, I love the way you take me Severus, I love the animal in you" I whisper against his neck, my hot breath stirring him to life beneath me.

"So, was there something you wanted Severus?"

He groans and runs his hand down over my bared chest and stops on my belly thinking for a moment.

"I think perhaps it is time" he whispers before picking me up and carrying me to the bed.

I laugh out loud when he drops me on the bed and he glares to silence me.

"Would you truly be embarrassed if someone heard us make love Severus?" I smirk

"I prefer my privacy Celestia"

"Oh, before I forget love. Flitwick has offered me the music portion of his teaching job at Hogwarts, since he is retiring"

"And?" He barely whispers too busy stripping off the last of our clothes.

"I think I am going to accept it, I need to reply st-" I cut myself short with a groan as he enters we without hesitation. He immediately goes to work, picking up a rough rocking pace, his teeth finding his favourite spot on my neck, the one that turns me on the most. I groan loudly and he picks up his pace more rocking me over the edge and following right behind me both of us breaking loudly.

"That was fast" I smirk coming out of my post orgasmic stupor.

"You are not the only one that is tired Celestia, be greatful or I shall make you wait a long while before I take you again" he smirks back before closing his eyes and dozing off


	21. Chapter 21

I wake in the morning and move to check on the girls who are amazingly still sleeping for a change. I use this opportunity to sneak back to the bed pulling the blankets off Severus and grasping him firmly. I stroke him a few times before taking him gently in my mouth running my tongue his now hardening member.

"Gods Celestia!" He whispers digging his fingers into the mattress firmly While I torture him with my tongue causing him to groan out again. I flick my tongue expertly and he hisses loudly tangling his long thin fingers in my hair tugging it hard. I torture him a bit longer before he pulls me away.

"I am not ready to be finished yet Celestia" he growls, his voice oozing sex.

He grabs me pulling me roughly on top of him and pushing his way into me taking me deeper than ever before. I gasp at feeling so completely full, closing my eyes and tipping my head back enjoying it fully. Severus drags his fingers up my skin stopping to cup my breasts, gently thumbing my nipples causing me to squirm. Severus summons his wand and waves it smirking as rope shoots out binding my wrists together and hanging me from the curtain rods on the bed. Ropes begin to creep my body snaking over my soft skin and hitting their destinations. When he is finished I am strung up, gagged and my breasts are wrapped tightly causing them to leak down my stomach. Severus smirks looking up at me and putting his wand down beside him.

"Not hurting too much?"

I shake my head.

He smirks pulling himself up onto his elbows and closing his mouth over my nipple sucking on it greedily, I arch my back begging for more. He continues his attack and without warning thrusts up into me, I scream out against the gag and he thrusts up once more. He thrusts up a few more times before taking his mouth from me and laying back against the mattress, arms resting behind his head. I whimper in protest and he smirks.

"What's wrong babe, did you want something?" He whispers silkily

I nod furiously and try to wiggle my hips from the suspended position unsuccessfully and he smirks again.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

I nod again

"Hard?"

I nod again more desperately.

He runs his fingers up my inner thighs so lightly they almost don't touch, I moan again against the gag, pulling against the restraints, begging to be freed.

"Oh no, we aren't playing like that Celestia"

I whimper and he thrusts up once more. I drop my head back, enjoying the shockwave that he sent through me. I feel him move again and his mouth closes over my other nipple, flicking it with his tongue and sucking at it hard. He groans against my breast and bucks his hips up slamming into me again. He looks up at me and I plead with my eyes. My body aching to feel him. He grabs my hips and begins pounding me hard, I gasp and start screaming against the gag. He slides his hand down and with one gentle brush I come undone, stronger than ever before my body shaking with the power of my release. Suddenly The ropes holding my arms disappear and I fall forward onto him, he grabs me tight against him and continues pounding me. He flips us smoothly and is staring down at me, fire in his eyes. He pounds me harder and harder, faster and faster.

"Do you want me to fill you Celestia?" He breathes

I nod wildly and he picks up his pace once again until he pours into me with a loud grunt. He rides it out and drops exhausted onto the bed beside me panting heavily.

We sit for a long while in sweet silence before I move to get up. His arm swings over me pulling me back against the bed and he closes his mouth over my breast again. The gag and ropes over my chest disappear and he claims my mouth sweetly.

" I want you to stay here for a bit, rest yourself. Your legs will be weak and I want you to let that sink into you. I am going to go get the girls and I will make you breakfast."

"And Harry? Make him some breakfast too please love"

"Mhmm"

He brings me Pandora, throws a blanket over us and heads out into the house closing the door behind him. I raise my hand and manage to close the curtains around the bed in one attempt silently praising myself. As Pandora feeds I drift off again into a peaceful sleep.

I wake again when Severus climbs into the bed holding a large plate of food, bacon, eggs and some toast and a cup of tea.

"I'm honestly not hungry love"

"You need to eat Celestia, please"

I nod taking the plate and picking at the food on it. Severus put his plate on the bedside table and taking pandora and undressing her and changing her carefully before picking her up and laying her on his chest and cuddling her close.

"You really are a good father Severus, I am so happy you are mine"

"Are you positive you don't just stay for the mind blowing sex?"

"Damn, you got me! God your cocky and hey, did you just joke? Oh my gad! Did you just crack a joke! Alert the papers!" I smirk and he glares at me.

"Contrary to what people believe I do have a personality"

"I know my love, maybe it's time to act human around people once in awhile"

"I can't do that, it may kill them all with shock, on second thought I'll try that" he smirks

"I'm serious Severus, if people only knew you like I do"

There is a gentle knocking at the door and Severus looks at me.

"Open it"

I lift my hand and the curtains around the bed fasten themselves to the posts. I wave my hand again and the door flings open just a little too hard and crashes into the wall behind it. I cringe lightly.

"You are getting there, be patient and calm" Severus tells me calmly before turning to Harry who is standing at the door with Morgana in his arms.

"The Lupins are here, there's been a change of plans and they want you to go now, Severus as well. I can watch the girls"

Severus raises his eyebrows looking at me in concern.

"Are you sure it is them Potter?"

"Yes sir, I asked them questions only they would know sir"

"You can call him Severus, he is not your Professor anymore Harry"

Severus turns giving me an indignant look, but nods silently clearly attempting to take my words into consideration.

"I appreciate it but under the circumstances I think, for now, I'll just stick to sir"

Severus waves his wand and I am dressed. Black skinny jeans and a black corset style shirt, I deep red bra and I assume red panties to match. I stand quickly and have to grab the bed as my legs feel like jelly.

"I warned you" Severus smirks.

He stands moving Pandora to her bed and returning to our room just as Tonks and Remus arrive in our room. I step away from the bed carefully not trusting my first few steps. Tonks smiles and opens her mouth to speak when she stops suddenly staring at my wrists. I look down to see there is some slight bruising and rope burn. I feel the colour drain from my face. I look up to Tonks who is looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"I didn't peg you for the type Cia" she laughs

I feel my face go red and hot and I look at Severus who smirking watching my discomfort with the situation.

"Really Severus?" I growl quietly

"Perhaps learning some base healing spells may be in your best interest"

"Or if you plan on leaving marks you could plan on repairing them?"

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier, perhaps you should heed you own advice about not being embarrassed"

"Severus, there are things you share and things you don't, this is a no"

"Don't worry love, no one here is judging, right?"

Remus nods quietly.

"At least someone is getting some" Harry laughs

"I'm willing to wager she gets far more than some" Tonks laughs again

"I can't believe we are having this conversation"

I raise my hand over my left wrist and focus on healing the marks, I feel a burning feeling and stop. My flesh has become raw and agitated. I look to Severus who looks horrified.

He approaches me waving his wand silently at my wrists and healing them back to normal.

"I've never seen a healing spell do that" Remus comments curiously

"I have never been able to heal anyone, ever, it always happens like this. My magic is wonky, but healing spells seem to be well beyond me"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but we really need to go"

"Of course"

We arrive outside Albus Dumbledores still opened stone coffin and I peer in carefully to see his perfectly preserved form. I look to Severus who looks very solemn. I climb up the side of the stone stepping into in carefully. I close my eyes and focus on an emotional memory, I remember the man who took me from my daughter, my husband and tortured me. I feel the magic bubbling up and I put my hands on his chest carefully and I focus my energy at him. I sit there for Several minutes focusing in hard but I feel no change in his lifeless form. I stand exhausted shaking my head to the group including Kingsley who has just shown up. I step down carefully dropping myself into the bench and begin to cry. I feel so frustrated and disappointed in myself for not being able to do anything. I approach the coffin and rest my head on the cool stone.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, I guess there really is a limit to my magic. I wish I had thought to come here after the war, I was just so caught up in other things" I whisper not audible to the others

"my dear" comes a whisper of a voice "there is no limit to magic unless you believe there is"

I jerk my head up to see Albus staring at me smiling gently. The colour back in his face.

"Who are you dear?" He whispers

"Celestia sir"

Severus head snaps up upon hearing my voice and sees me talking to the coffin, he approaches slowly and peers in.

"Hello Severus, beautiful evening isn't it?"

"You did it, unbelievable!" He whispers motioning to Remus and Tonks who join our side looking just as amazed as Severus. Albus sits up stiffly looking them all over.

"It is time to go, take him back to your place for now Severus, Celestia you can come with us to—"

"I can't do anymore today, I am utterly exhausted and need to get back to feed Pandora"

"Very well, tomorrow then" and they are gone leaving Severus, Albus and I here. Severus grabs both my and Albus arms and we apparate directly into the living room of our house and Severus helps Albus into the chair by the fire, amount up the fire remembering how tired, weak and cold he was when he came back.

Albus looks around the house then at Severus.

"Tell me, how long have I been gone?"

"Three years last month" Severus responds quietly

Albus nods.

"The war has passed?"

"Yes"

"You clearly survived the war, did we lose many?"

"I died, at the hands of Voldemort, Nymphodora, Lupin, one of the Wesley boys and a handful of students"

"so clearly everyone has been-repaired?" Albus asks shifting his eyes to me

"Yes"

Just then Harry appears in the doorway of the sitting room smiling.

"Merlin Severus, is Harry living in your home?"

"Temporarily" he grumbles

"And this lovely young lady, is she his wife?" He asks looking at the ring on my hand

"No Sir, I am Severus' Wife" I reply gently smiling

"Please forgive me my dear, I never would have guessed, you look very young"

"I am nineteen sir, but I'd like to think I'm mature for my age" I smile again

"How long have the two of you been Married?"

"It will be two years in December, Albus"

Albus stops for a minute thinking.

"How are things for you Harry?

"Better now, been free of Petunia and Vernon since the beginning of year 7 which has been fantastic, Dudley has started writing me, wants to stay in touch. Dating Ginny Weasley, otherwise, sitting here waiting for news"

"News?"

"Kingsley, the minister for magic put him here for protection for now, there have been attacks by claimed death eaters but no one knows if they are self motivated or serving a higher power"

"I don't understand how it would be possible to be Voldemort if everything is completed"

"That's what I don't understand either Professor Dumbledore, I destroyed all the remaining horcruxes and watched him crumble to dust"

"my boy, there is always a possibility for one to return, I am living proof of that, so are you, so is Severus"

I move from the room hearing Pandora crying upstairs and I climb the stairs two at a time and retrieve her from the crib, Morgana is standing in her crib and smiles when I look to her. I lift her out carefully and head downstairs again.

When I appear back in the sitting room with the girls Albus looks at me in shock, looking from the girls to me and to Severus then back at the girls. I watch as he takes in their dark hair and eyes, their pale complexion and their long thin features. Morgana let's go of my hand and moves slowly towards Dumbledore, reaching out to touch his long beard. Dumbledore laughs joyfully running his hand gently across her cheek.

"I never would have thought that you would have children Severus, and what beautiful children they are"

Severus stands still, leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and the sitting room. He stares impassively at Dumbledore, uninterested in discussing this with him. Severus turns his attention to Albus' still blackened head and shakes his head.

"This will be for nothing if we cannot fix that" he grumbles.

I drop carefully into the chair feeding Pandora and looking over his hand. The blackening on his skin strangely intriguing to me.

"I can look at it in a few moments, perhaps I can do something to fix it?"

"I have tried everything Celestia, plus your healing spells leave much to be desired"

"You aren't me, my magic is different, not to mention I don't think a cure is what he needs, more a way to remove a curse. If I can recover someone from a killing curse it's possible maybe I can remove that"

"you must exercise extreme caution Celestia, that is dark magic even beyond my own knowledge"

I sit thinking as the three men converse more about the war and the happenings since. My eyes keep coming back to his hand, it fascinates me like no spell before, I stand handing the baby to Severus and kneeling in front of his resting arm. I raise my hand gingerly and touch his hand, I hiss and pull back as an odd sensation shoots through my hand. Severus stares at me in shock watching me carefully. I hear a voice in my head hissing.

**You must bleed to kill the curse, his blood renewed, take it into yourself and Destroy it**

I slump back in shock staring wide eyed at his hand replaying the words over and over in my head.

"Severus, I need a potions knife"

Severus arches an eyebrow and reluctantly hands me the small folded silver knife from his pocket. I flip open the knife staring at the neatly sharpened knife. I reach out flipping his blackened hand palm up. I take a deep breath and create a small slice in the palm of his hand. Barely any blood comes from the wound and the blood that does looks discoloured and thick. I wipe the knife off on my pant leg and wrap my hand around it slicing deeply into my own hand. I drop the knife on the floor with a thud and hold my hand over his outstretched palm opening it slowly. The blood drips from my hand and follows the gentle creases of his hand feeding into the slice.

For a few moments nothing happens then suddenly Dumbledore hisses as the blackened flesh begins to bubble and crawl, the black begins to withdraw from his hand, hovering as a cloud of black dust in midair before it blows at me inhaling itself deep into me. My flesh begins to blacken and I am overtaken with mind numbing pain. I can feel my skin crawling and my blood trying to break free from me. I can hear my own screams as my body lifts up into the air. I fight the invading force from my body with every ounce of strength left in me.

When the pain stops and I feel the force expel from me I open my eyes finally. Severus and Dumbledore have both moved back away from me and are staring at me in horror. I look down and the front of my shirt is soaked in blood. I wipe the tears from my eyes to discover they aren't tears but blood, my nose and mouth also have trails if warm blood coming from them. I attempt to stand but my body is tired and aches terribly. I lay back against the cool marble breathing deeply, my head pounding and my heart beating fiercely in my chest.

"Celestia?" Severus whispers approaching me cautiously.

I look at him and he freezes on the spot.

"It is only blood love" I whisper exhausted

"Your eyes, they're black" he breathes

"they always have been Severus, I thought you had noticed by now" I smirk

"no, I mean completely black, there is no white in them anymore Celestia"

My hand travels the icy floor collecting the knife and wiping it on my pants again. I hold it up looking at my eyes in the reflection on the blade. I gasp and knife hits the floor again. My eyes are completely black, resembling the eyes of beast or demon. I blink several times and peek again at the blade, no change. I look at The men who all seem at a loss for words. And I close my eyes again, laying back against the cool floor once more.


	22. Chapter 22

I lay in bed that night feeling an overwhelming sense of magic running through my veins. I sit focusing and can actually feel the blood running through me. I feel unreasonably angry and upset, like the world doesn't make sense right now. I climb out of bed and down the stairs for the first time going out into the overgrown backyard and sitting down on the creaky deck. The anger overtakes me and I raise my hand causing all the brush in the backyard to go up in flames. I watch in sick satisfaction as it all burns to the ground leaving an entire yard of smouldering ash. A bat flies by overhead and I raise my hand again, with a terrible screech the bat bursts into flames dropping with a thud to the ground. I smile feeling satisfied with my sudden ability to almost control this. I banish the debris in the backyard and the bat and stand walking through the backyard. When I turn to head back to the house Severus is standing on the deck staring at me. I move towards him quickly, desire burning in me. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him hungrily. I reach for his buttons and he shoves me back.

"Not here Celestia, there are guests in our house"

I glare shoving him back into an old patio chair roughly, not caring who sees us. I reach down unzipping his pants and I climb onto him. I position him perfectly, sliding my nightdress up enough to force him into me. He groans as I begin riding him hard and fast. I run my tongue up his neck and sink my teeth in while I ride him. I feel my emotions bubbling again as I go rougher and rougher, he grab my hips trying to slow me but I don't concede, I need him. I feel him starting to tremble underneath me and he quickly comes undone burying his face against me to muffle his cries. I ride him harder as I come undone, biting into his neck again. He shoves me hard and I fall back landing on the deck with a painful thud. I get up at the same time as he does pulling his zipper back up and bringing his hand to his neck.

I charge at him angry for him pushing me and I draw back my hand and strike him hard across the face my nail slicing open his cheek. Severus grabs my arms and pins me back against the side of the house angrily my head connecting with the house painfully and my anger bubbling to the surface more. I open my hand and Severus goes flying backwards through the yard slamming into the fence almost 12 metres away. His head connects with the fence with a sickening crack and he drops to the ground.

Suddenly I snap out of the anger staring at Severus. I kick of my slippers running across the backyard to him. His head is bleeding badly and he is unconscious. The back door opens and Harry and Albus appear having heard the commotion, Harry runs across the backyard dropping down beside Severus. I stand backing away, how could I have done this to him, he is my world. Something is wrong with me, what the hell is wrong with me.

I make eye contact with Albus who gives me a fearful look and I move into the house. I move upstairs quickly locking myself in our bathroom. I cry hysterically, how could I hurt him, what the hell is wrong with me! My emotions well up again and all the glass in the room shatters, showering me with shards slicing at my exposed skin. I exit the bathroom looking out the window into the backyard. The two men are still hovering over Severus who is now awake and holding his head in agony. I move to the nursery where Pandora is crying, I feed her and put her back in the crib kissing her gently. I move to Morgana who is staring at me and I pick her up, she immediately begins screaming and trying to get away from me. I kiss her and put her back in the crib whispering a soft goodbye before apparating away from the house.

Severus stands tearing through the back yard and through the house looking desperately for me. He knows I must be terrified and feel horrible. He makes it to our room where the bathroom is lit up, poking his head in he sees the shattered glass everywhere and the trail of blood. He follows the blood to the nursery where it approaches both cribs and then back to the door where it stops and he realizes I am gone. He drops to his knees fearful of where I have gone and what is happening to me.

***7 months later (March)***

Severus appears outside the burrow with the girls in tow, having been invited to Molly's for dinner. She spends a lot of her time trying to keep Severus in good spirits. Severus has resigned as potions Professor and Head of Slytherin house to care for the girls full time since my disappearance not knowing if or when I will come back. Four months have passed and there has been no sign of me alive or dead. But an increase of death eater attacks and dark mark sightings in the sky has people on edge. There is another war brewing, you can feel it everywhere you go, the streets are empty after dark, people disappearing and bodies being found in the streets.

This particular night Kingsley interrupts dinner to tell them they have found Voldemort and they needed to act fast before anyone else gets hurt. Severus and the Aurors suit up, Severus kissing the girls and promising them he will be back. They leave heading to an old abandoned house on the outskirts of London, storming the house and quickly coming under attack finding themselves outnumbered and captured.

***1 month later (April)

I have been staying in a small unused house on the Malfoys property. Narcissa came to me once and understood my need for distance. She sends a house elf with food twice a day. I lay on the old bed rubbing my swollen belly and wanting nothing more than to be with Severus, with my girls. I house elf appears suddenly, empty handed and alarmed.

"The Masters house is under attack, they needs your help"

I apparate into their nursery where Lycoris is screaming madly, I pick her up shushing her when I hear a voice.

"I hear the crying this way, kill the kid and take them three to the Dark Lord"

I wrap my arms around her and apparate us outside the Weasley's house, knocking firmly on the door. It must be nearly 3 am and their house is dark and silent. The door opens a crack and Arthur appears on the other side wand drawn.

"Celestia, good heavens, come inside"

"No, I can't. I'm far too unstable to be too near to people"

"Your girls need you Celestia"

"Severus is a good—"

"Severus was captured by the dark lord a month ago, the Lupins as well went they went in to take him down"

"Who is at the door Arthur- oh my goodness, come in" Molly chirps

I shove Lycoris into Molly's arms and step back, my emotions and magic welling up inside. I fight hard to keep them in check, shoving everything down and trying to maintain control.

"Come in and see your girls, it will calm you Celestia" she whispers approaching me slowly

"Where is he, Where is Voldemort?" I growl

"Celestia be reasonable, you are clearly very pregnant and have two girls who need you. We don't even know if they are alive, storming in there is a bad idea"

"I need to kill him, this thing that's taking over me is somehow attached to him, I must go, tell me where"

"First, who is this child?" Molly whispers

"Lycoris Malfoy, Draco's sister they took them tonight and were about to kill her when I showed up, keep her here, please keep her safe Molly"

They tell me the location and I pop up just outside the property, using my magic to keep from setting off wards. I sneak carefully into the house. The house is old, the wood framing claiming the walls and moving across the ceiling. Giant cobwebs litter the walls and most of the furniture. I hear a blood curdling scream and I move closer peering into the large firelit sitting room. Lucius is curled over the charred remains of Narcissa Malfoy, tears running down his face. Voldemort sits in a bound leather chair smirking as Lucius cries.

"Your wife betrayed me Lucius, she has payed the price. Your daughter is dead Lucius and now your Son"

"Please my Lord, kill me, take me and spare my son. He did as you asked my Lord, was loyal to you"

Voldemort raises his wand and flings a killing curse at Draco. The curse rebounds off an invisible barrier taking both Draco and Voldemort by surprise. Draco scans the room his eyes falling on me standing in the doorway to the large room, my hand raised. Voldemort turns his attention to me.

"I was wondering how long it would take to get your attention, my flesh and blood" he smirks wickedly.

"Where is my husband?" I growl angrily my magic coursing through my veins.

"He is alive, my dear though not for long if you do not choose to join me. Can you feel the power coursing through your veins? Why deny it, revel in your power, do not hold back! You could rule this world with me, no one would be able to stop us" he hisses

I scan the room carefully, there must be two dozen death eaters wands all pointing at me.

"I want to see him, bring him to me now!" I snarl

"Ridley, McNair! Go and fetch Severus, the traitor who has filled her with filth not worthy of her"

I move into the room slowly, putting my hand on Lucius' shoulder, I lean down kissing his forehead and I whisper something only he can hear before stepping back. I hear the two men approaching and I turn to see Severus being dragged unconscious across the cold flagstone. They drop him with a thud at my feet. I drop to my knees in front of him, leaning down and kissing his dry cracked lips. His face is bruised and sliced, his hair matted with blood and dirt. His dark bruised eyes flutter open and he looks up at me then down at my belly.

"Get away from here" his hoarse voice rasps, cracking painfully

I lean in trailing soft kisses down up neck.

"I am going to release your binds as I will for Lucius" I whisper between kisses "do not move until the time is right, save who you can and get out"

"Celestia please, get out of here! Leave me!" He barks nodding ever so slightly.

I stand again moving toward Voldemort, stopping directly in front of him. He watches me carefully, taking in my every move.

"It is an honour to finally stand before you, My Lord" I whisper, bowing as deep as my large belly will allow. He smirks taking my hand and running his long disgusting fingers over mine.

"My Lord you say? I don't believe you, perhaps some proof" he hisses pointing at Draco.

I turn looking at Draco and Laugh.

"You wish me to waste my magic on him? A pathetic excuse of a man, clinging off his Daddy's arm?"

He laughs wickedly and points at Draco again. I raise my hand and Draco crumples to the floor screaming and I laugh watching him writhe. I release the spell and he is trembling on the floor, tears spilling down his face.

"Again Celestia. Again" he hisses

I raise my hand again and Draco screams, writhing and thrashing on the cold dirty floor.

"Now kill Lucius, he serves no purpose to me" he smirks.

"My Lord, I will kill him if you wish" I pause thinking quickly "but I beg you to reconsider, I want him as mine"

"What about your filthy half-blood husband?"

"He was only ever a pawn to get what I wanted, I knew you would seek him out and I would find you my lord. As for Lucius Malfoy, you certainly don't believe this child to belong to Severus do you? The Child is Malfoy, of Lucius himself."

"Celestia, how could you?" Severus chokes playing along

Voldemort watches intently as I move towards Lucius straddling his lap, coming between him and the still smoking corpse of Narcissa, I lean in and his lips capture mine in a heated kiss. I undo the top few buttons of his shirt and running my tongue along his collarbone and Lucius groans underneath me.

"Take him, right here. Show me the truth in your words my blood"

"Celestia please" Severus rasps, in his snakelike way telling me to do it.

I make eye contact with Draco who is still trembling on the floor, he looks at me in horror as I unzip his fathers pants. I release Lucius bound hands and they snake up around me as he claims my lips again. His hands slip down my thin frame pulling my dress up and pulling down roughly forcing himself inside of me. I groan out in real desire having been deprived for so many long months. I immediately start a pace riding him hard as he buries his fingers in my hair and his tongue in my mouth. I bite his bottom lip until it bleeds as I ride him harder until he comes, burying his face in my breasts panting. The dark lord approaches clapping amused.

"it would seem Severus, as if you are no longer needed, by anyone"

Voldemort turns his back stepping away from me and in a split second I raise my hand and the death eaters and most of the the room erupts in flames. The dark lord spins looking at me in shock and Severus springs up running for the door and so does Lucius, zipping up his pants grabbing Draco and apparating out.

"Foolish move Child! You cannot defeat me alone" he screams as he hits me with a cruciatas curse and I drop to the ground, he holds it watching me writhe.

I push down the pain and raise my hand sending him sailing back and breaking the curse he has on me. I scramble to my feet and stand waiting for him to come back at me, I need to buy Severus and Lucius some time to get everyone out. One of the wooden beams across the ceiling cracks having become unstable with the flames overtaking it and it comes crashing down only feet in front of me. He reappears firing shot after shot at me, one hitting me hard and sending me flying several metres back. Another beam and a large chuck of the upper floor comes crashing down where I had been just standing sending smouldering ashes into the air.

My magic bubbles to the surface and with everything I have left in me I blast him. He explodes screaming into dust and pain overtakes my body, I find myself suddenly weak before I collapse to the ground unconscious, the house burning and crumbling down around me.

**Two Months Later(May)***

My eyes flutter open and I am blinded by the bright light, I cover my eyes waiting for them to adjust painfully. When I finally open my eyes I am in a hospital room at St. Mungos. A nurse scrambles to my side carefully checking me over before moving my bed to sit me up.

"So glad to see ye finally awake love, 'ow are ye feeling"

I rub my eyes and move my hands to my flat belly. I look up at her in alarm.

" don worry love, e is at 'ome with yer man. We made 'im go 'ome earlier today, been sitting 'ere watching you for two months, goes 'ome when your girls wake up, Comes back again when they go ta bed.

"He" I whisper softly

I apparate in the alleyway across from our house crossing the old dirty road and pushing open the front door so grateful to be coming home.

"I'm just going upstairs to see if Pandora is awake. oh hello love. You're home, how are you feeling?" Molly chirps shocked to see me as she comes into the entryway. Severus appears at the door behind her and pushes through her putting the baby into her arms and moving to me. He stops in front of me staring at me for a few moments before

"You look so different, have you seen a mirror?" He whispers as his lips meet mine.

When the kiss breaks he pulls a strand of my hair in front of my face showing me that it is now blonde. I grab a handful of my hair pulling it into my vision. It is mostly black but littered with blonde streaks now much like Narcissa's

"Oh my god, Narcissa" I whisper "how is Lucius?"

"No one has seen him, Narcissa or Draco. Lycoris has been staying here with me since I got back"

"Narcissa is dead, I didn't make it there on time. She was the burnt body at his feet Severus. Let me go see him, make sure he is ok"

"I will go, I'm not letting you out of my sight for long right now, stay with Molly, Damien and the girls, I'll be back" and he pops away"

I turn to Molly looking over my little boy, taking him carefully from her arms, he looks up at me, his dark eyes piercing like Severus, his fluffy black hair almost an inch long and silky smooth. I smile down at him and kiss him gently on the forehead. I move to the sitting room dropping into the chair holding him close, so grateful that he is ok. I small hand touches my leg and I look down to see Morgana and Lycoris standing in front of me. I pull Morgana up onto my lap hugging her tightly.

I reach down pulling Lycoris onto my lap as well and she cuddles into my chest. I feel terrible for her loss and hope to god that Lucius and Draco made it out that night. I stroke her long white blonde hair wondering what is going on in her head. I wager a dive and nothing happens, I try again and again but nothing, it's gone, my extraordinary magic is gone. The floo lights up and Severus comes through followed closely by Lucius who looks worse for wear, his eyes sunken and lifeless. He spots Lycoris and snatches her from my lap holding her tightly against his chest. She looks up at him wrapping her little arms around his neck and showering his chin with tiny kisses. She looks up at him and asks the dreaded question

"Where's mummy"

I see the tears well up in Lucius eyes as he leans into her ear whispering what I assume is an answer. Lycoris stares at him for a few moments taking in his words before it hits her and tears pour down her face as she sobs into his shirt. He sits down in the chair across from me holding her tightly, tears spilling down his cheeks as well. We all sit in silence for a long while, Severus bringing Pandora down to join her siblings on my lap. Molly comes in with lunch handing food out to everyone including Lucius who shakes his head.

"You need to eat, I can't imagine what you are feeling right now, but you must eat Mr. Malfoy"

Lucius takes the sandwich breaking it in half and offering it to Lycoris.

The next few weeks are crazy, Lucius and Lycoris move into the spare bedrooms, Lucius deep in a depression and unable to solely care for her, not leaving his room except to use the bathroom. Molly has stopped coming by, leaving the children in my capable hands. Severus and I had sat down to discuss why I left and thankfully I have been forgiven, him understanding I did what I did to protect them. My magic is now only slightly more than that of an average wizard, even having required me to get a wand again, having discarded my wand from school. I have mastered seven years worth of spells over the last few weeks, Severus making sure of it. Severus has reaccepted his job at Hogwarts for this coming semester under Albus Dumbledore as headmaster again and I will be taking on the music position the following year. We Celebrate Pandoras first birthday and all is well except for Lucius.


	23. Chapter 23

**June**

Seven weeks have passed and we have left Lucius to himself as he has asked. He barely eats and is plagued by nightmares which is evident from his late night screaming. We changed the house to have another bedroom between ours and Lucius' for Morgana and Lycoris. Lycoris and Morgana have taken to following me around the house clutching my clothing for dear life. Every night I put the girls in their own beds and when I check on them in the middle of the night Lycoris has climbed into Morgana's bed. The poor girl still suffering the loss of her mother and her father keeping himself locked away unable to function anymore.

I lay in bed wide awake in the middle of the night after one on Lucius' screaming fits. I look to Severus who seems deep in thought.

"there has got to be something we can do to snap him out of this Severus, I can't bear to see him like this and it's effecting Lycoris"

"I've tried talking to him Cia, he doesn't respond, he barely eats. What am I supposed to do?"

"You've been thinking about it too then?"

"Of course"

"Maybe I can do something? I haven't been in to see him, maybe I can talk to him"

Severus nods thinking again. He snakes his arm around me pulling me close and kissing me deeply.

"Go lay with him tonight if he will let you"

"Severus?"

"Be what he needs, companionship, company or be it the need for the physical. Just be careful not to get pregnant should it come to that. Are be careful, Lucius temper should you piss him off is far less contained then my own"

I nod and slide out of the bed heading across the hall and knocking gently on the door, but no response comes. I push open the door closing it behind me and moving towards the bed. He lays with his back to the door, blankets pulled up under his arms.

"Lucius, it's me. Are you awake?"

He moves slightly but does not respond.

"May I lay with you for a little bit?"

Again no response. I move around the bed and look him in the eyes. His appearance startles me. His eyes are sunken, dark and lifeless. His face is covered in stubble and his hair falls in oily strands over his thinning face. I drop to my knees in front of him, my face only a foot from his.

"Oh Lucius, you look awful. You can't keep living like this"

"I don't wish to keep living" he whispers, his voice weak

"Don't say that Lucius, you will get through this, it just takes time"

I reach out to stroke his cheek, stopping to give him the chance to protest but he doesn't. I run my hand over his stubble covered cheek and he closes his eyes. I lean in kissing his forehead softly and brushing the hair off his face.

"Celestia don't" he whispers

"Why Lucius? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you love"

"You haven't upset me, but if you keep touching me, I may not be able to resist you"

I lean forward kissing his lips gently. Hearing him groan against my mouth i run my tongue over his dry lips.

"Celestia, I will not go any further without—"

"Severus knows I am here, and has given me permission to do whatever it takes to get you back to you again" I murmur while kissing his lips.

"Gods that man is something else"

"Mhmm" I groan trailing kisses down his bare collarbone. He groans and runs his finger down my cleavage pulling down the thin fabric of my nightgown and exposing my pale breasts. His mouth quickly closes over my left nipple while his fingers find my right thumbing it gently. His mouth sucks and bites at my breast desperately as I tip my head back moaning. I grab his wand off the table placing a silencing charm on the room for the sake of the children and return it to the table. He pulls back moving to the middle of the bed laying on his back. Even with the blankets on I can see just how hard he is for me. I climb on the bed pulling the blankets off of him and undoing his pants freeing him from his confines, I move to take him into my mouth and he protests grabbing my arms and pulling me up onto him. he positions me carefully and thrusts up into me with a loud grunt, pounding me as hard as his tired body can handle. He doesn't care for play or emotion tonight, he just needs to feel, to release. He works me hard until he suddenly pushes me off begging me to take him in my mouth. He knows the rules to this game but needs release all the same. Suddenly with a jerk of the hips he comes undone, fingers tangled in my hair and sweat beading on his chest. He drops back against the pillows utterly spent and I stand watching him, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling peacefully for the moment.

"Do you wish me to stay or go Lucius" I whisper

His eyes open and he watches me for a few minutes before he moves the covers making room for me in the bed. I climb in beside him and he tugs my nightgown begging me to remove it all together. I pull it over my head tossing it to the ground and settling down into the bed with him. He turns on his side resting his head on my chest and wrapping his arms around me. He slides his hand gently over my belly, drawing circles on it with his fingers.

"a penny for your thoughts?"

"No, I think perhaps I shouldn't"

"Go ahead Lucius, I want to know"

"I am thinking of how much I wish the next child you swell with would be mine" he whispers quietly. I sit silently for a few moments.

"Severus would never allow such a thing, I am surprised he allows this"

"It was just a thought from my damaged mind, nothing more" he whispers again, pulling me closer and closing his eyes.

I watch as his breathing slows and I feel his body relax, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I wake in the morning to find he is still wrapped tightly around me. I can hear dishes clinking from downstairs and move to slide off the bed. Lucius shifts and his beautiful grey eyes open. He nods letting me go and laying back staring up at the ceiling.

"Go grab a shower Lucius, I'm going to see if Severus has made breakfast"

Lucius grunts turning over and pulling the covers up over himself.

"Oh no, we aren't going back there Lucius, up now or I will never lay with you again." I snap

He turns to look at me and I glare dangerously.

"Your daughter needs her father, and her father needs to pull himself together"

Lucius sits up weakly and swings his legs over the bed and pulling himself up into standing. I grab him some towels from the cupboard and throw on my nightgown. I walk him to the bathroom turning on the shower for hi and laying the towels on the counter for him. I pull Severus' body wash and shampoo from the cupboard placing it in the shower and I turn to leave.

"Would you join me?"

"Another time Lucius, I really should see if Severus needs my help with the kids"

I turn kissing his lips and close the door behind me. I come up behind Severus in the kitchen wrapping my arms around his waist taking in his sexy scent. Severus turns from the stove raising his eyebrow at me slightly.

"He is up, in the shower. But I'm worried Severus"

"Why?"

"He made a comment about not wanting to live anymore, it worries me"

"We will just have to keep an eye on him"

I look into our recently created dining room, Lycoris and Morgana sit at the table shovelling eggs and toast into their mouths while Pandora sits in her high hair covered in food happily giggling as she smooshes the eggs playfully between her fingers. I look over at Damien who is in his baby chair in the corner of the room sleeping peacefully and back to Severus who is also watchful the kids, a peaceful look on his face. He turns off the stove wrapping his arms around me and kissing my softly. I rest my head on his chest snuggling into him.

"I could not imagine my life without you Severus, I'm so lucky to have you and all the beautiful children you have given me. There aren't words to describe how much I love you Severus"

September 1st

Severus stands in front of the floo, kissing the kids goodbye each in turn.

"I have spoken to Molly who has agreed to take all of the kids in the afternoons so you can get a break, if you need anything send me an owl, and if I'm off I will try to come on weekends to see you and the kids. Lucius, I expect that if you are choosing to remain here that you will be helping not moping in bed"

Lucius nods quietly and sits down in Severus' chair. Severus hands him Damien who is now almost six months old and has a horrible habit of pulling hair. Lucius pulls his long silky blonde hair back into a ponytail before turning his attention to the energetic boy in his lap. Severus kisses me and is gone through the floo. I turn to Lucius beckoning him to follow me as I head out into the backyard.

"I want to fix up the yard, potions garden over here for Severus, fruit and vegetables there, a playground of some sort for the kids back towards the back of the yard. I want to extend the deck and add a railing around it, and add some seating and a fire pit"

I look to Lucius who over the last two months has been in and out of his self imposed solitary confinement. There is an air of aloofness to him today, he stands in the doorway leaning back staring at me blankly.

"Please don't choose to be like this today Lucius, I can't do this myself right now"

"Ask Draco to help you" he grumbles

"Yes I'm sure that will go over well, hey Draco, I know you're pissed because you spent years trying to get with me and lost me to Snape, and I'm sure it wasn't overly awkward watching me fuck your father. Would you mind coming to help me out?"

Lucius looks up at me and shakes his head at my words.

"He doesn't take kindly to not getting what he wants, but this situation is above and beyond that Lucius. He has barely spoken to me since the wedding, and nothing since that day"

Lucius shrugs sadly and turns to leave the backyard when I grab his arm.

"You want to see him don't you? I will owl him and see if he will answer Lucius"

we both head inside, him to his room and I to Severus study. I grab a piece if parchment and scrawl a quick note.

**I know you feelings towards me must be conflicted at this point, but I am gravely concerned about your father and I think seeing you will do him well**

I send off the owl and go back out to the backyard to start the work alone.

Four days pass and there has been no response, I stand out front leaning on the exterior of the house puffing on my cigarette when Draco appears. He crosses the street stopping a few feet from me, he doesn't look at me or speak, he just stands there in awkward silence tapping a stone back and fourth between his feet. He looks to be in much better shape than his father who has locked himself away again refusing to eat.

"Where have you been staying?"

"Astoria's"

"Oh, how is she doing?"

"Fine" he grumbles

"please don't act like this."

He looks up at me angrily and takes the cigarette from my hand inhaling deeply and passing it back. I wave it off pulling out another and lighting it.

"I can't get that image out of my head Celestia"

"I did what needed to be done Draco, he needed to let down his guard"

"You fucked him Celestia, while my mother was dead only feet from you"

"I was there Draco, I took no enjoyment from the situation"

"It certainly seemed like you did" he snaps

"Do you think he would have believed me if I didn't? Would you have preferred me to have let him kill you? And your father?"

"Oh so you did it to help" he snaps again

"Draco, I have never wished to upset you, I know that you do not see me as such anymore but I am your friend. Please try to see reason in this"

He snorts dropping the cigarette to the ground and butting it out.

"What is going on with my father?"

"He's lost the will to live Draco, I'm concerned that he will do something foolish. He ignores your sister, doesn't eat, doesn't talk to people, I get very little response from him. He perks up for a day or two then drops into depression again"

"Where is he?"

"The guest bedroom upstairs, the kids are at the Weasleys so go ahead"

He heads into the house slamming the door behind him and I take another puff. Another popping sound across the alleyway catches my attention, Astoria moves carefully across the street and hugs me.

"Hello Cia, how are the kids, how are you?"

"They're well, and I'd be a lot better if I wasn't having to constantly keep an eye on Lucius as well as the children"

"No kidding, I'm sorry you got stuck with all this"

We move into the sitting room and there is an eruption of shouting upstairs, we both sit in silence listening to Draco shouting.

"Should we go see if everything is ok?" She asks me looking deeply concerned

"no, leave then be, I refuse to involve myself further, I'm in this deep enough already"

"Your life has been insane, first you marry a teacher, then you pop of two babies, then you defeat Voldemort, then another baby. What's next?"

"If Severus has his way I'll be pregnant again by the end of semester, I start teaching at Hogwarts next year, taking over music for Flitwick"

"I heard that next year they're introducing co-heads, that they want a male and female head for each house"

"I hadn't heard about that, I'm sure Severus knows. They would never consider me, I'm sure they don't have much respect for me since finding out I was shagging Severus"

"You've had three children, defeated Voldemort and still managed to graduate school. You really sell yourself short mate"

"At the end of the day I'm a housewife. If I can keep Severus and the kids happy then I'm happy. Should be interesting to try to add a teaching career to that."

"What are you going to do with the kids?"

"I'm hoping that Molly Weasley will be willing to watch them during the day and I can pick them up after classes. If anyone can handle 4 littles she can"

Draco comes down the stairs, face still red from yelling and he steps into the siting room dropping onto the couch in defeat.

"I've never seen him like this, he doesn't care"

"Draco I'm sorry to cut this short but mum is expecting us for dinner"

"I'll come back to see him tomorrow, can you watch him please?"

"Of course Draco"

Draco and Astoria leave and climb up the stairs two at a time, wandering into Lucius room.

Lucius looks at me then back down at the bed, his bare back resting against the headboard.

"Please try Lucius, you can't just give up like this"

he climbs off the bed moving towards me, his lips descending on mine with desperate need. I return his kiss then push him away gently.

"I know I have passed a boundary line with you Celestia, and I apologize for that, having passed that line and feeling like this is a bad combination."

"I will not allow you fall apart. Your daughter needs you"

"She has Severus and yourself, you will do a far better job than I ever could"

"You say that like you are decided Lucius, I don't like it"

"I am decided Celestia"

"why not stay here with us"

"And be the awkward man living in your house"

"Let me go speak to Severus, promise me you will wait Lucius"

Lucius nods and I apparate to Dumbledore's office, knowing I need to tread lightly. He looks up from his desk eyeing me quietly.

"Just the person I wish to speak to"

"Oh?"

"You have no doubt heard about the co-heads we are introducing next year?"

"I have"

"we don't have many teachers that come out if Slytherin, and even less that would care to work that closely with your husband, would you perhaps consider taking on co-head of Slytherin house?"

"I would be honoured"

"Well then, that is settled. What can I do for you?"

"I need a few moments to speak to my husband alone"

"Of course, you can use my office as I am heading down for dinner" he snaps his fingers and sends a house elf to fetch Severus before leaving.

Severus appears a few moments later looking annoyed until he sees me. He closes the distance between us covering my lips with his before stepping back.

"God Severus, if you do that again you'll lose your job for having sex on the headmasters desk" I smirk.

"You have someone to relieve you at home Celestia" he smirks back

"That's what I need to speak to you about, Lucius is slipping badly Severus. He wants to die, he has outright said it"

"If he has decided there is not much else that can be done Celestia" he whispers sadly

"There is Severus, but I am unsure how you will feel about it. Lucius brought up something a few weeks ago Severus. I didn't mention it because I thought it would upset you my love"

"Oh?"

"He mentioned wanting to see me with child again" I pause for a moment "his child"

Severus is silent for a few moments, sitting back against the edge of Albus' desk.

"And how did you respond?"

"I told him I didn't think you would ever allow it"

"And your thoughts?"

"I don't wish to ruin our marriage" I whisper

"Come here" he whispers

"do you think it would push him through this?"

"Yes, I think it would give him something else to focus on"

"Would you be comfortable with it Celestia?"

"Only if I was absolutely certain it would not come between us Severus, and that you would not feel uncomfortable"

"I would not, you are mine. That is clear by the fact you came here to speak with me about this"

"I am yours Severus, my feelings for Lucius are that of a friend and nothing more. I have only ever slept with him when you have asked it of me, it is you I want and you that I love"

"But you care for him, not like you do for me. But you do care for him"

"I feel like I owe it to Narcissa to make sure he is taken care of, this is all"

"As do I" he whispers thoughtfully "I owe much to the pair of them, my life actually. But I will not allow him to do this unless you wish it" he whispers wrapping his arms tightly around me and trailing kisses down my neck.

"I do, I can not sit back and let him die Severus, Let him stay with us. Part of our weird little out of the normal family" I smile weakly and he nods

"One and one only, pass the message on that this child needs to have dark features to keep people from knowing. He is also responsible to care for you from this point on while I am away"


	24. Chapter 24

Lucius is laying on the bed when I return, his eyes closed peacefully.

"Are you hungry love?"

"No" he whispers not opening his eyes

"I spoke to Severus, he has given us the go ahead under a few conditions"

"The go ahead for what?" He whispers

I move towards him climbing onto the bed and crawling up his legs to straddling his lap. I run my fingers through his hair gently tugging through the tangles and trailing kisses down over his throat sucking at his pale flesh. He groans and I feel him immediately begin to respond to me. I run my tongue up the side of his neck up to his ear and breathe my hot breath on his ear. He growls throatily bringing his hands up to cup my breasts gently. I drag my nails up his pale chest cupping his face in my hands and stealing a sweet kiss.

"you are mine now Lucius, I am claiming you as my own, my second" I murmur in his ear.

He looks at me his expression unreadable for a few moments before he nods silently.

"You agree then?" I whisper softly earning another nod. "and I am going to give you something you want in return" I continue, taking his hands, dragging them down over my breasts and stopping them on my belly. He is still for a few moments before it dawns on him. His head snaps up and his eyes meet mine staring at me in confirmation and I nod. He hands snake up ripping my shirt from my body and tossing it aside and running his mouth down my cleavage as he unclasps my bra and drops it on the floor. He flips me underneath him and tearing off the rest of my clothing. He lowers his mouth to my belly trailing kisses down to my core. I feel his tongue slip and I hiss in longing as his tongue begins lashing mercilessly. He pulls my legs up over he shoulders delving his tongue deeper until he feels me start to tremble and I collapse under his tongue seeing stars and shaking uncontrollably. He stands slipping off his trousers and climbing back onto the bed positioning himself between my legs and capturing my lips, his tongue probing my mouth expertly. I can taste myself on his lips as he presses himself firmly into me.

"Are you certain" he murmurs as he every so gently begins claiming my slim form.

"positive love, take me, please Lucius I need to feel you more" I beg and instantly he begins pounding me harder and harder, riding me like a sex crazed animal desperate to meet an end. He supports himself on his deeply muscled arms staring into my eyes as he comes undone, spilling deep inside me with a deep sexy grunt. He drops on the bed beside me panting heavily, his body still trembling. We sit in a deep relaxed silence for some time before it dawns in me that I am incredibly late to grab the children. I move to get out of the bed and he pushes me back down against the mattress.

"I'm late picking up the children Lucius, I need to go"

"No, you need to just lay back and relax, I will go get them Celestia"

"Be nice to them Lucius, they are my friends, you piss them off you'll have to deal with me" I hiss at him in warning. He nods pulling on his sweatpants and an old Quidditch World Cup t-shirt.

"if me showing up in sweats isn't showing them a softer side then I don't suppose I have one" he smirks. He throws a blanket over my exhausted form before apparating out of the house.

He appears in the bedroom doorway about an hour later looking slightly exhausted.

"The kids were fed at the Weasley woman's house, they're in bed now. How you manage them all so flawlessly I'll never understand, that was bloody exhausting"

"you just need to get to know the kids more, you'll get used to it love" I smile tiredly.

Lucius climbs into the bed beside me pulling up the covers and wrapping himself around me and falling quickly asleep.

I wake in the morning to the sound of crying and pots clattering in the kitchen. I hurry down the stairs to find Lucius holding Damien feeding him a bottle, Pandora tugging his pant leg repeatedly screaming for him to pick her up and Lycoris and Morgana are running around the dining room table screaming and chasing each other. I see two small house elves fiddling in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the family and I shake my head. I come up behind him taking Damien and balancing his bottle between my chin and his mouth, leaning down and scooping up Pandora and balancing her on my hip. I step between Lycoris and Morgana directing them both to the table at opposite ends. I drop pandora into her highchair buckling her in with one hand and handing her some blocks to keep her busy. Within several minutes I have restored order and am back at Lucius' side rocking Damien as he finishes the last of his bottle.

"You are bloody remarkable, how on earth do you do it?"

"Morgana and Lycoris, restrain them first to stop this running around from happening, this on a side note is why I wanted a playground in the back. Pandora next in the highchair, and balance the bottle against your neck it spares you a hand."

He wraps his arm around my waist and kisses me on the forehead sweetly.

"I'll send some owls later about the backyard, I'll get it done for you just give me some time."

The elves serve dinner and I watch and instruct Lucius in cutting up their food and keeping order at the table.

As the weeks pass Lucius falls into the routine of the house and learns to keep the kids in order. He has a fantastic tree fort and playground built in the backyard, cleared out and built up the garden and potions ingredient patch. The deck is now finished complete with a roof and railings and a large fire pit like I had asked. There is now brand new black iron patio furniture with blood red cushions. As I crawl into bed with him tonight and we make love everything feels like it is finally perfect.

***Christmas***

I set the table preparing for Severus return home. Lucius stands in the door holding Damien watching me set the table. The floo roars to life in the sitting room and Severus appears beside Lucius clapping him on the shoulder. Lucius hands Damien to Severus and turns quietly to leave.

"sit down Lucius" Severus commands pointing to an empty chair at the table. He swoops around the table kissing all the kids on the head in greeting including Lycoris before sitting down. The elves serve dinner and we discuss the changes to the backyard, and the milestones met with each of the children. Lucius sits quietly at the table listening to the conversations intently. I tell Severus and Lucius both about being offered the co head position and hear Severus mutter something under his breath about encouraging the children to act poorly. I choose to ignore it and continue chatting. We leave the elves to the job of putting the children to bed and clearing the table as we move to the sitting room Severus sits in his chair pulling me towards him so I stand in front of him quietly. I drop to my knees resting my head exhaustedly on his lap closing my eyes.

"Any news for me Lucius?" He drawls lazily earning a nod from Lucius who gestures to me leaning his head back against the chair.

"So you are pregnant then Cia?" He breathes clearly aroused by the news. I nod not opening my eyes, feeling completely drained.

"how far?"

"Three months Severus, she has been exhausted and ill for the entirety of this pregnancy so far"

"I will brew some potion to cure that in the morning, I am far too tired this evening. As is my wife it appears" he smirks looking down at my sleeping form my head peacefully resting on his lap still.

"I suppose you have this all figured out Severus?"

"Yes, I made myself scarce on weekends as a cover, I have no intention of admitting to anyone that this child is yours"

"Of course" Lucius nods

Severus grabs a handful of my hair tugging it back roughly. I open my eyes staring up at my husband who smirks.

"Upstairs now" he commands deeply

I stand moving towards the stairs followed by Severus who stops and turns staring at Lucius.

"Are you coming"

Lucius not needing to be asked twice shoots up following us to the bedroom and closing the door behind us. Severus runs his hands up my thighs lifting up my short black dress and pulling it up over my head and tossing it across the room. He runs his hands over the gentle swell of my belly groaning his approval. Lucius comes up behind me unclasping my bra and slipping my panties to the floor. I stand naked between the two men and can feel Lucius hot breath on my neck as he snakes his hands up gently kneading my breasts. Severus pulls off his shirt dropping it and tugging open his belt Letting his trousers and boxers slip to the floor and climbing onto the bed gesturing for me to follow. He grabs my hair as I crawl across the bed and guides my mouth down over his throbbing member gasping as my tongue makes contact with all the sensitive nerve endings. I go to works teasing and torturing him revelling in his hisses and groans. I feel Lucius hands slide softly up my back as he comes up behind me pressing into me gently. He takes the belt from his pants fastening it loosely around my waist and gripping it firmly in both hands he pulls himself deeper into me. I gasp softly and Severus thrusts forward jamming himself deep into my mouth wrapping a handful of my long hair around his hand and holding me firmly. My body is reeling as the two men overtake me, no control as they both begin working fiercely. Severus is the first to pull away switching spots with Lucius and starting a fierce rough rhythm pounding deeply into me, his force sending shock waves through my small form with each violent thrust. Lucius runs his fingers gently through my hair as I bob gently on his lap. He snakes his hands under me, gently thumbing my sensitive nipples. Severus snakes his hand underneath me thumbing me roughly until I break and with a grunt he comes undone spilling into me and dropping back exhausted against the footboard. Lucius grabs my arms tugging me up onto his lap. I straddle his hips taking him inside my aching body. Severus watches me as I ride Lucius hard, his mouth capturing my hard nipples between his teeth as he breaks panting hard and pulling me forward to rest on his pale heaving chest. My body sore and exhausted. Severus crawls up the bed dropping onto the pillows. I climb off Lucius taking my spot on the bed between them. Lucius looks down at the sticky mess in disgust.

"Welcome to second position Lucius" Severus smirks waving his wand to remove the mess and dropping it onto the table behind him and wrapping his arms around me. Lucius stands grabbing his clothes and a shoot Severus a dirty look. Severus sighs and nods.

"You can stay here for tonight" he whispers pointing to the spot on the other side of me. He climbs in wrapping himself around me as well.

"Bloody hell"

"Shut up Draco"

I open my eyes to see Draco and Astoria standing in the doorway. Before I even have time to process the situation my stomach lurches and I spring from the bed climbing over Severus and run for the bathroom pulling the blankets off Severus in the process.

"Oh my" I hear Astoria gasp as Severus is bared.

"Astoria, can you go into the wardrobe and grab me something to wear please?"

Astoria pushes open the door a few moments later handing me a pair of black skinnies, a tank top and some undergarments. I get dressed quickly and appear in the doorway of the bathroom holding my stomach.

"Severus please, I beg you get up and make me something to settle my stomach my love"

Severus opens his dark eyes blinking several times before sitting up. His eyes fall on Draco and Astoria and he grumbles something under his breath before summoning a pair of pants and standing in his naked glory and pulling on his pants.

"I totally get it now" Astoria whispers after taking in Severus' large size.

"That's just a perk" I smirk

"Seems like you are reaping quite a few of those as of late" she smiles gesturing at Lucius who is sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Severus comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me and nipping at my neck and growing hard against me.

"Merlin Severus, do you ever get tired?"

"Are you running a fever? Did you just turn me down?" He whispers hoarsely

"Unless you are turned on by vomit now is not the time Severus"

Severus' arms unwind from my waist and he heads downstairs. I spend the day out and about with Draco and Astoria returning home in time for dinner and another round of fantastic sex.

The next seven months fly by uneventfully leading up to the birth of my fourth child. One hot night in July I lay in our bed, curtains drawn writing new lyrics to songs, my new hobby. I feel the familiar pains pick up suddenly and I yell for Severus and Lucius. Severus flies up the stairs knowing with me that time is of the essence. Lucius suggests calling a medic and Severus quickly stops him, Severus climbs onto the bed behind me rubbing my back gently. The pain of this labour worse than ever before I dig my nails into Severus legs screaming. Severus summons an elf demanding towels and for the elf to go retrieve Poppy once again. I move my position inch by inch slowly through all the pain turning so I am leaning on Severus muffling my screaming into his shoulder. Poppy appears in the doorway looking annoyed.

"One of these days you'll listen to me Severus, 4 children in four years is too much, she's only 22!"

"You can condemn me later Poppy, not now" he growls as I scream out again.

Poppy moves to me checking the position of the baby.

"Push harder Celestia, the babe didn't turn and now it's slightly stuck"

I groan and scream again in pain before bearing down hard wanting this to end.

"Mr Malfoy hold this towel, I'll hand you the baby when it comes, you may as well be useful if you are going to be here. Unless of course you want the baby Severus?"

"No, I'll attend to Celestia"

"Push again Celestia, I'm going to grab its head and try to nudge it free"

I bear down once more and I feel her shift the baby freeing it. With one more push the baby lays screaming on the bed as Poppy cleans it off. I collapse toward onto Severus and he holds me close kissing my forehead gently.

"it's a girl Celestia, another girl. And it looks like she got the black family trait, one child from each generation ends up blonde while the rest are dark" she smiles missing the dangerous look Severus shoots Lucius who stands now holding his beautiful pale baby.

"What is her name Celestia?"

"Lysandra" Severus responds getting a sharp look from Lucius for the invasion of his mind.

Poppy cleans up, heals me and checks Lysandra over before taking her Leave.


	25. Chapter 25

I sit beside Severus at the teachers table watching the sorting ceremony impassively. Albus stands after a long while to make his usual beginning of the year speech and I feel agitated having to keep my attention on him.

"Firstly, there are changes this year to note, first there is now a head and co-head to each house. A make and a female counterpart for the comfort and ease of the students. Gryffindor will have Professor McGonagall and Professor Longbottom who is joining our teaching Staff this year taking over Herbology replacing Professor Sprout. Ravenclaw will be Professor Aurora Sinestra and Professor James Gold who will be taking over charms. Hufflepuff has Professor Sybill Trelawney and Professor Riker Ryseris who will be taking over flying replacing Madame hooch and Lastly Slytherin house has Professor Severus Snape and his lovely wife Madame Celestia Snape who will be taking over music class for professor Flitwick. As always, the dark forest is forbidden to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death and the restricted section of the library is available with teacher permission only."

He rattles on naming off prefects and head boy and head girl before finally letting everyone eat. When we get back to our room for the night Severus flits out to get Lysandra Who is due for a feeding only having left her enough milk to last her until dinner time. He hands her to me before climbing into bed exhaustedly and pulling the blankets up over himself.

"Are you getting bored of me Severus?" I smirk at his turned back

"No Celestia, my classes start at 8:30 in the morning and I need to be able to get down for breakfast first." He grumbles

"So not even a quick shag Severus?"

"Celestia please" he whispers

"Fine" I pout frustrated "I'll go home for a few hours then"

Severus turns staring at me in annoyance and sighs. He takes Lysandra from my arms putting her in Morgana's old crib and coming back to the bed. He banishes my clothing stripping down out of his own and climbing onto the bed. He pulls his wand out of his bedside drawer waving it at me with a smirk and I find myself gagged and bound to the curtain rod of the bed the way he likes me.

"Perhaps you'll learn to take no for an answer if I leave you there for the night?"

I glare angrily at him as he pours himself a glass of fire whiskey and downing it in one swallow and returns to the bed. He drags his fingers teasingly across my bare flesh. across my back, down my sides over my thighs and wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his hard body against mine. I feel his right hand move away from my body and I brace myself for the contact I know is coming. Sure enough his hand comes down hard on my right thigh his dark eyes watching mine as his hand comes down again and again. He bites the flesh on my neck trailing bright red bruises down between my breasts and over my belly while his fingers delve into me making me gasp against the gag. He continues digging his teeth and nails into my soft skin as he brings me to a massive earth shattering orgasm.

"Now it is time to sleep Celestia" he whispers in my ear pulling the gag from my mouth.

"Severus please, my love, I need you"

"Celestia be reasonable" he whispers releasing my arms from the ropes.

"Fill me Severus, take me" I beg wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his neck.

"I will not Celestia, Lysandra was hard on your body. Please take a break Celestia"

"Then just take me if that's all you will give right now, please Severus"

"Gods woman, you drive me insane when you beg like that" he murmurs against my lips pulling me onto his lap pushing deep into me. I have never felt him so deep inside me and it takes me a moment to regain myself. He lays back against the pillows grabbing my hips roughly as he begins thrusting up into me over and over, his grip on me bruising my pale hips. He mouths my breasts as I take control riding him as hard as I can, needing him. I feel him start to tremble beneath me and I beg him to finish. He shatters loudly holding me still as he pounds into me for the last few strokes before grabbing his wand and casting an anti-conception spell. He pulls me against his chest pulling the blankets up over us holding me tightly.

I get up several times through the night with Lysandra to feed her, being sure not to wake Severus. And just as she finally settles down the alarm clock goes off waking her up again. Severus gets up dressing quickly and picking up Lysandra.

"Celestia get up, you have to teach today and still need to drop Lysandra off with Lucius"

I grumble sliding from the bed my body aching. Severus sighs and goes through the floo dropping Lysandra off and returning. I am leaning over the back of one of his leather chairs stretching my back when he returns. He runs his hands up my sides gently kissing across my shoulders before moving to the wardrobe and tossing me some clothes to put on.

"That was a tease Severus"

"Not a tease Cia, a sample of tonight" he murmurs against my lips before he is gone.

I stand in front of my first class for the day, a mix of sixth and seventh year students. I run introductions and ask each of the kids to tell me something about themselves. Everything went smoothly until I asked if they had any questions. I got lots of questions, more than I thought I'd get.

"Is it true you are Voldemorts daughter?"

"Yes"

"And Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes"

"Did you really bring people back to life?"

"Yes"

"Can you still?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly"

"You're really married to Snape?"

"Yes"

"But why? You seem pretty chill and he's….well…"

"I fell for him, that's really all there is to it"

"What's he like?"

"I won't speak about him, he wouldn't appreciate it, I'm sorry"

"Is it true you were pregnant and married to him while you were still a student"

"Yes it is, I was a bit if a rule breaker"

"So you two have a kid?"

"Four actually"

"How old?"

And that was my entire day, my goal, to have the students trust me and after several weeks of teaching they finally do. Everything goes well for the first month of teaching until the dreadful night of October 2nd. It had been a long day for Severus, a serious case of bullying resulting in a student attempting to take his own life by drinking ingredients from Severus' supply room causing the child to collapse. Severus had only found the boy because the children who had gathered around him laughing and telling the poor boy he couldn't even die properly. I had shown up only a few moments behind Severus who had already scooped up the boy and headed for the hospital wing. I corralled the boys up to the headmasters office to be dealt with and headed down to dinner. Severus didn't come to dinner so I go to find him. I find him asleep in his chair by the fire, two empty bottles of whiskey tipped over on the table beside him. I shake him awake gently pulling his hands trying to get him to bed.

"Leave me Celestia" he snaps stumbling back into his chair.

"Severus, you have had far too much to drink, come to bed and rest my love, I'll tell Minerva that you need the day off tomorrow. I'm sure you won't be well" I soothe pulling his hands again.

"I said bloody well leave me woman, are you daft" he roars angrily

"Severus please don't do this again, you become a monster when you drink too much. Please—" but before I can finish my soft words his hand connects with the right side of my face. The blow hard enough to knock me off my feet, toppling back onto the stone floor. I stand shakily staring at him in shock for a moment. He returns my fierce glare towering over me threateningly.

"If you ever strike me again Severus, I will leave you" I say calmer then I expected. The entire right side of my face burning and tears welling up in my eyes.

"Go ahead, no one else will want you. You can go back to being a worthless bitch. Or maybe you'll run home to Lucius, you're only fooling yourself, he doesn't love you, and he never will" he bellows, yelling at me for the first time. His anger scaring me so much I have taken several steps back. His words sink in and the tears slide down my cheeks.

"You don't mean that" I whisper

"Every word" he snaps at me.

I turn tearing from the room. I run through the halls until I run into Aurora who takes one look at me and pulls me into an empty classroom.

"Your face, what happened?"

"I—I fell, I hit that invisible step and landed hard" I whisper trying desperately to hold it together.

"You know I don't believe that, Did Severus hurt you Celestia?"

I shake my head.

"Look at me Celestia, did he hurt you"

The moment my eyes meet hers I break, the tears flooding down my cheeks while I sob hysterically. Aurora summons an elf sending it to fetch Poppy. Poppy appears twenty minutes later closing the door behind her and heading in our direction as I continue sobbing.

"I'm sorry, been a terribly busy day, that poor ch-oh Merlin Celestia, what has happened!"

"She fell Poppy" Aurora lies. I watch as Poppy eyes her disbelievingly and Aurora gives her a warning look.

"Quite the fall" she whispers " let me see"

At this point my right eye is swollen and the bruising has set in down the entire right side of my face. Poppy touches the side of my face and I hiss in pain.

"I can heal most of this, but some of the bruising will still be visible for a few days. Have you…Fallen this badly before?" She asks quietly and I know she knows.

"No" I whisper softly

"Have you fallen before?" She asks concerned

"No, never"

She fixes my face the best she can and heads back to the infirmary.

For the next two months I stay with Aurora, taking my meals in her room rather than at the table. I avoid meetings feigning sick and keep to myself. Severus had come to Auroras room several times asking for me but I can't face him, not yet.

December 5th Aurora comes into the room and takes my hand.

"Dinner in the hall tonight"

"No thanks"

"Your students have something to shows you"

She drags me into the hall leading me into a group of my sixth and seventh year students.

"We have a surprise for you Celestia, stand right here"

My students return to the stage while I stand between the two centre most tables in the great hall. The music kicks in and I recognize the song immediately. Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran. I smile as my students begin singing. A few moments later I feel a set of arms wrap around my waist turning me gently. I look into his dark eyes as he snakes his arm around my waist and leads me into a dance In the middle of the great hall in front of students and teachers alike. Turning me slowly with the lyrics.

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

I wrap my arms around his neck resting my head on his chest. I feel his grip on me tighten before he dips me down and brings me back up into his arms holding me close.

So, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are

As the song draws to a close and he steps back from me taking a deep breath as the entire hall falls into silence

"I am sorry Celestia for raising my hand to you. Never again, I promise you. Please forgive me. I love you more than words can ever express and without you I am nothing" he speaks, his voice trembling with emotion. I step towards him wrapping my arms around him and he leans down capturing my lips in the most delicate kiss he has ever delivered.

The great hall erupts, teachers and students alike standing and applauding, all eyes on us. I look to Severus and pretend not to notice the red creeping across his cheeks as he takes my hand leading me to my seat at the teachers table.


	26. Chapter 26

A/n: looking for an artist to draw a cover for this story

* * *

><p>"Wow Severus, did you put that together?" Aurora asks still fighting to keep her jaw from dropping on the floor.<p>

"Yes" he whispers

"Where on earth have you been hiding that all these years"

"Can we drop it please?" He grumbles, the red creeping over his cheeks again

"Aww Severus, you're blushing! Don't be embarrassed, that was bloody fantastic!"

"You really put yourself out there for me Severus" I whisper

"After everything I have put you through in the last four years, you deserved it"

"Should I talk to Albus about booking your next mat leave? Say nine months from today?" Aurora smirks.

"Dear Merlin Aurora" Severus grumbles

"There's not a chance you aren't getting laid after a performance like that"

"I didn't do it to get laid" he growls

"I know, but you will. I saw the eat she looked at you" she smirks

"Severus"Albus interrupts, Severus giving him a thankful look "will you and miss Celestia be staying with us over Christmas?"

"We need to get back to relieve Lucius from the children"

"Aww, Celestia, bring them here. I want to see your children!"

"I agree, why not bring them here. Tis a beautiful season at Hogwarts" Albus adds

Severus nods "perhaps"

"I won't leave Lucius alone at Christmas, I am sorry Albus but it is a no for me"

"He shall stay here as well then, after all are you not acting as mother over his young daughter?"

"I am, and thank you Albus. I will speak to him this evening"

"He will not come Cia"

"Yes he will"

Severus shakes his head and returns to his dinner.

When I appear the house is dark and quiet. The little elf tells me they are all in bed and I head up the stairs. I move to Lucius room where he is sleeping peacefully with Lysandra in his arms. I carefully pull her out and take her to her bed. As I stand over her tucking her in, I feel his arms slip around my waist.

"What brings you here at this hour?" He whispers

"We have been asked to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, the kids included"

"I see" he whispers quietly

"I need you to answer my next question honestly Lucius"

"Ok"

"Do you love me?"

He stands silently behind me unmoving, I can feel his gentle breaths on my neck.

"I see" I whisper sadly

"No you don't, Severus is my friend and I don't wish to complicate things by adding my emotions into the mix"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes" he whispers

"Are you embarrassed that you share me with Severus?"

"No, why are you asking me this?"

"I want you to spend Christmas with us there"

"I don't understand Celestia"

"I want to be able to hold you, to kiss you without caring who is watching, as well as Severus"

"Severus won't—"

"I have already spoken to Severus, he has come a long way these past few months"

I turn to face Lucius who leans in to kiss me but withdraws staring at my cheek which still has some shadowing under the surface"

"What happened to your face" he whispers running his fingers over it gently

"It has been dealt with Lucius"

I see anger flash through his features quickly as he wraps his arms around me protectively.

"Are you ok?" He whispers

"Yes, it happened two months ago Lucius. I am fine"

"Two months ago and there is still a mark? How hard did he hit you? Tell me what happened"

We move to the bedroom and sit on the bed. I recount the entire story finishing off with how Severus had let it all out today to redeem himself. Lucius laughs as I finish the story.

"I want to see the memory of that one day, promise me" he smirks

"Of course" I smile back.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and Severus appears in the doorway looking tired.

"You've been gone two hours, I figured perhaps you were having trouble convincing him to come?"

"I haven't actually had the chance to answer, Been discussing what has happened these past few months. What a suave bastard you've become. Way to come crawling back Severus, I'm impressed"

Lucius grabs my arms pulling me up onto his lap facing him. He nips my bottom lip and pulls my shirt up over my head tossing it at Severus who smirks.

"Where are the kids?"

"At Molly's, been paying her to give me breaks" Lucius smirks

Lucius runs his hand over my flat belly as he captures my lips. Severus drops his cloak on the floor and pulls his shirt off tossing it into the pile. I feel his hands on my back as he unclasps my bra baring me to Lucius who immediately closes his mouth over my hard nipple sucking and kneading it tenderly. I groan as Severus comes up behind me pressing his bare chest against my back and pulling my hair back off my neck and slipping his tongue down my flesh.

"We should double her up Severus, see if she can handle it"

"I don't think she will be able to Lucius"

Lucius pulls my skirt up over my head tossing it to the floor and tearing my panties off.

"What do you think Celestia, both of us, right here at the same time" he murmurs pressing his fingers deep into me.

"I can try, I want to try" I groan as his fingers move inside me. Lucius banishes his pants and underwear and quickly thrusts into me with a groan. He reaches behind me tugging at Severus pants. Severus slips them off and I feel him press against my already full core pushing in slowly. I whimper leaning forward and Lucius wraps his arms around me holding me to his heaving chest.

"Relax Cia, take a deep breath and relax" Severus whispers dragging his fingers down my sides and my body relaxes instinctively at his touch and he presses up into me roughly. I groan loudly into Lucius collarbone feeling myself being stretched well beyond my limits. Severus moves slightly and I groan out again.

"She's not going to last long before she comes Severus" Lucius whispers as he bucks his hips.

I groan again, feeling like a cat in heat, thoroughly intoxicated with the deep sensations.

"No she's not" he growls as he pulls almost out and thrusts in again. Both Lucius and myself groan this time.

"But then again, either are you Lucius"

"Merlin no, not like this" he whispers lustfully.

Severus begins pounding at me and I can't contain my screams any longer. I cry out with every movement feeling the heat building inside me. I can feel both men trembling as Severus keeps moving.

"Tell me what you want" he growls

"To be filled Severus, please, I beg you, both of you"

Lucius looks up at Severus who nods and the two men grip me tighter as Severus pounds me harder. I dig my nails into Lucius chest hearing him hiss as I come undone bringing both men with me. Severus' teeth sink into my shoulder as he screams in release before dropping onto the bed beside us.

"Doesn't this complicate things if she were to get pregnant Severus?"

"I don't care anymore, I don't care who knows, I don't care whose child she carries. We have her together, we raise the children together, we lay together. It doesn't matter. I am happy and if you are both happy then who gives a fuck"

"Agreed" Lucius whispers

Lucius wraps his arms around me pulling me tightly against him and pulling up the blankets while Severus strokes my cheek gently.

When I wake it is just Lucius and myself, Lucius head is resting on mine and his arms still firmly wrapped around me. I move my hips gently feeling him still inside me. I grind down on him a few more times and feel him move. I look up into his beautiful grey eyes and kiss his lips sweetly running my fingers through his hair. He watches me the look in his eyes unreadable.

"I love you Lucius" I murmur gently against his lips. Running my tongue across them gently. He flips me against the bed pinning me down as he trails kisses up my body teasingly before driving into me brutally. He picks up a quick pace as his lips attack my neck and chest. He works me hard, his sex dripping with emotions I haven't seen yet. He grunts loudly moving his hands onto the headboard to get more grip as he takes me so forcefully that the entire bed is bouncing, slamming repeatedly off the wall.

"turn over" he growls watching as I turn. He moves my hands to the headboard and pushes into me again. He snakes one arm around my waist and grabs the headboard again pounding me mercilessly until he breaks, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck with a deep sigh.

"And I love you Celestia" he murmurs tiredly. Wrapping his arms tenderly around my waist and holding me.

"Are you done?" Comes Severus silky voice from the hall as he appears in the doorway.

"We need to get back, it's getting late and the children are tired. I still need to shift my chambers to accommodate them"

"I will help you Severus, give me a few more moments to regain myself" Lucius whispers gently trailing kisses down my spine. When he lets go of me I slump foreword and rest my head on the headboard in exhaustion.

Lucius climbs from the bed and with a wave of his wand is cleaned up and dressed. He pulls his hair back neatly tying it at the base of his neck.

"Are you coming Celestia?" Lucius smirks

"that wasn't fair Mr. Malfoy, I didn't get to—" I stop with a groan as Severus' fingers find my sweet spot and works it until I climax.

"Clearly Lucius you have yet to learn if you don't finish her off she will not stop whining like a child" he smirks as I glare at him.

"I don't act like a child" I grumble in offence

"No, just a spoiled brat" Lucius Comments

"You clearly haven't met your son if you think that I'm a spoiled brat"

Severus snorts as he turns leaving the room.

Lucius waves his wand again and I feel cool clothes materialize on my still trembling form. Lucius grabs my arms pulling me off the bed and into his arms, my legs like jelly underneath me they give and he catches me scooping me up into his arms and carrying me down the stairs. He puts me down as we enter the sitting room, holding me steady as I regain my bearings. Lucius grabs Lycoris and Lysandra, Severus Grabs Pandora and Morgana and I grab Damien, stepping through the floo and appearing in our dark room. As Severus ignites the candles illuminating the room I notice the room has been Altered. Three smaller rooms now sit off the sitting area, two rooms decorated for little girls, complete with toys and appropriate beds and one done up for Damien. I take Damien to bed settling him in for the night and return to the sitting area where Dumbledore is sitting by the fire.

"Hello Headmaster" I smile

"Hello my dear. Is everything to your liking?"

"Very much so"

"I assume Mr Malfoy will be fine settling with the two of you?" He asks watching Severus sweep into the room pulling off his cloak and hanging it up.

"I-uh, yea. How did you?"

"My dear, in my many years of teaching I have learned to read between the lines. The two of you have used Poppy for the birth of every child except one. When Poppy came back in July rambling on about the black family gene I suspected that something had occurred. But I have known Mr Malfoy since he was a child, he would not simply sit back to watch just anyone's children. You had to have some level of importance to him, which I had at first attributed to your parentage. When I invited you to stay for Christmas and you expressed concern about him having to spend Christmas alone the last piece fell into place."

Lucius appears in the doorway of the other bedroom holding Lysandra who is babbling energetically, a look of disgust on his face when he sees Albus.

"Stop it Lucius" I bark at him warningly.

His eyes snap to me and back to Albus before he turns back into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Headmaster"

"It is fine dear, these things I have come to expect from some people"

"It's not excusable, I will deal with it after"

"Your youngest, is she his then?"

"Yes"

"Be cautious Celestia, his beliefs are quite extreme"

"I am aware, I hope over time they may change, we will see I suppose"

The two weeks leading up to Christmas go off without incident. The three of us stay to ourselves not leaving the room over the holidays until Christmas morning. I wake up feeling terribly Ill. My stomach lurches and I run for the bathroom. Severus comes in rubbing my back gently.

"Clearly you are with child" he whispers gently

"clearly" I grumble gasping to catch my breath again.

"I'll go fetch you some potion, I think I may still have some left"

I lay on the cold stone floor, my stomach heaving horribly. By the time Severus comes back with potion I have been sick several more times and am shaking terribly. He uncorks the vial tipping it into my mouth and I swallow deeply. My stomach lurches again and he covers my mouth.

"Keep it down, that's the last vial. I need to make you more today"

I nod pushing it down as my stomach fights me. Severus pulls me up off the floor and rakes me into his arms. My stomach lurches again hard and I gag.

"Do not vomit on me, that I will not tolerate"

I smirk up at him, my stomach starting to feel better. I move to the sink brushing my teeth quickly and returning to Severus' arms. I reach down groping him gently, he gasps gently but pulls my hand away.

"Lycoris, Morgana and Lucius are standing in the doorway behind you"

"Mum, we've been stuck here forever. Can we go see the castle? It's Christmas morning?" Lycoris asks me sweetly

"Of course dear, go get something nice on" I reply calmly not missing Lucius' cringe when she calls me mum. The girls run off in the other direction to get dressed and I move to Lucius running my hand down his cheek.

"Do you want me to correct her?"

"No, I don't think it will matter. I wish she could have known her. But it will do her no good to tell her right now. You have been acting as her mother, you are her mother" he whispers quietly.

"And I will continue to as long as you allow it Lucius" I murmur kissing him gently.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When we finally manage to get the kids all dressed and done up we head for the door. I stop noticing Lucius isn't following.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I have no desire to be in the company of Mudblood filth" he replies coldly dropping into the chair with a copy of today's Daily prophet

"You aren't going to celebrate Christmas with our children because you are ignorant and unaccepting?"

"I am not ignorant"

"You are being ignorant"

"Father, what is a Mudblood?"

"A person who—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, how dare you!. Have you already forgotten how far you have fallen because of you beliefs? What you almost lost? What you have lost? Lycoris dear, it is a horrible name to call someone, one that I had better not ever hear you use"

Lucius snorts raising the paper again.

"Father please, please come with us"

Lucius grumbles standing up and dropping the paper on the table and coming to join us. We hit the great hall moving between the two centre tables, the kids running ahead ahead staring at the ceiling and the decorations. The students that have stayed for the break all stop and stare as Severus walks at my side, Damien snuggled into his chest. I turn to look back at Lucius, Lysandra is sleeping in his arms, I look up to smile at him and see the disgusted look on his face as he stares at a group of students. I drop back nudging him hard in the ribs and he looks at me venomously.

"I will not give you anything until you stop behaving like a monster"

"Oh my goodness Celestia! Your Children are beautiful. Who is who? How old are they?" Aurora squeals as we now stand in front of the teachers table, all eyes on us.

"Lycoris, she is four, Morgana is almost four, Pandora will be three in May, Damien will be two in March, and Lysandra is five months"

Albus conjures up some chairs for the kids and Lucius and gestures for us to sit. The kids scurry to the table and Albus waves his wand serving them out food. Severus and I move to our seats and Lucius stands behind Lycoris' chair holding Lysandra and watching me, swaying her gently. I give him another warning glance before turning to my meal. I get about halfway through when I start to feel ill again. I put my hand on Severus leg squeezing gently. He looks at me questioning and I gag slightly.

"There is no more, and even if there was, you can't have more yet" he whispers

When I look up a see Poppy looking at me in disappointment and I snap.

"What!"

Poppy looks at me and shakes her head. I open my mouth to speak but Severus grabs my arm and runs his hand down my cheek.

"You are already ill, do not push yourself right now, please I beg you"

I lean over resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lucius asks quietly in my ear having come up behind me.

"No, I feel Ill"

"Potion?"

"She can't have anymore yet, and I need to brew more"

"Go lay down Celestia, Severus and I can deal with the children"

I feel dizzy andI move slightly, what I feel makes me freeze. I run my hand along my inner thigh and when I lift my hand there is blood on it.

"No no no no" I whisper frantically catching Severus' attention. When he sees the blood on my hand he looks at me for a second before what is happening sinks in.

"Poppy!" He bellows and that is the last thing I hear before I black out.

When I wake up I don't want to open my eyes, not prepared for what awaits me.

"That decision is up to her Poppy, I cannot make that decision for her"

"This is why I kept warning you Severus, you have pushed her too far"

"You realize that I do not have as much sway over her as you think"

"You have the ability to cast spells and make potions, surely with all your experience you know how to make something that would prevent her from getting pregnant Severus"

"I do, but the situation is more complicated than that"

"How so Severus?"

"When I say no, Lucius says yes"

There is silence for a few moments before she speaks.

"Dear Merlin Severus, why on earth would you share her with him of all people"

"It wasn't the intention when it began Poppy, I never intended it to go this far."

"But it has, and now look what has happened"

The doors open and close in the distance and I hear footsteps.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, just the person I needed to talk to"

"I need to take my leave to make the potions you require for her" Severus voice comes as he kisses me on the forehead and his footsteps disappear.

"I am understanding that the three of you are polyamourous?"

"Mhmm" come his voice, his tone full of annoyance

"And you are I'm sure part of why she has been pregnant so many times?"

"Yes" he snaps rudely

"She cannot continue like this Mr Malfoy, her body is worn out"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning no more children for a long while, if ever"

"I do as she asks of me, I owe that to her"

"You owe her to look out for her and make sure she is not pushing her limits. She has a choice to make when she wakes, and it's not an easy one"

"A choice in what?"

"Whether to continue this pregnancy or let it slide for her health sake"

"It is still alive?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy, but I'm not sure it is a good idea to let her go through with it. I need to speak with her when she wakes"

"She has been awake as long as I have been here, she has listened to our entire conversation"

I keep my eyes closed still.

"Celestia dear?"

"Mhmm"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine" I whisper opening my eyes finally.

"My dear—"

"I will not allow this child to slide, that is final" I growl spitting her words back at her.

" there is a good chance this pregnancy will terminate itself, your body is tired Celestia. You risk never having more if you continue"

" I will not trade a life for a chance, the answer is no"

"Celestia, for once, I am on her side. This isn't worth it" Lucius pleads

"If Narcissa had listened to you you wouldn't have Lycoris now. I look at my children and would gladly put myself in harms way to protect them. This child is no different, born or unborn it is my child, and I will protect it however I must"

"How dare you!" He growls angrily at me

"Look at your Lysandra sleeping in your arms and tell me you would trade her life it need be?"

"No I would not"

"Then do not ask me to make that choice with this child Lucius, do not ever ask that of me"

Lucius drops onto the foot of the bed across from me nodding slowly.

"Wotcher Cia!" Comes Tonks thundering in stumbling twice on her way down, Lupin following close behind her.

"Hello Tonks, what are you doing here"

"Came to invite you for dinner tonight at Molly's but when we heard you was up here we moved the group here, brought presents for everyone too"

"I'm going to have Severus move her to their quarters, but she is on strict bed rest. Bathroom breaks and baths only, otherwise you are in bed resting"

"I can take her if need be Poppy"

"Can you get her down to the dungeons without jostling her too much?"

Moving down to the dungeons Tonks and I chat.

"My mum is here too, I wanted you to meet her, she's your Aunt after all"

"What?"

"The three black girls, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa. My mum is the eldest, you'll like her"

I hear Lucius snort behind us and I shoot him a warning glare knowing that Tonks father is a muggle and exactly why I have never heard of andromeda before.

We arrive at the room and the portrait swings open for us. When we step in the entire room has been decorated and a large tree put up, underneath a ton of presents and beautifully wrapped. The Weasley clan, the Tonks and Harry and Hermione are all here waiting, thank goodness for the changes to the room a few weeks back. Aurora arrives with the children in tow, Severus directly behind them. He eyes Lupin who is trying to shift through the room with me in his arms putting me down gently on the bed and covering me up With the warm blankets.

"One of you two will have to do gifts with the children, I'm not allowed out of bed"

"Severus raises his eyebrow at me but nods"

"Lucius why don't you go get Draco and Astoria, get the whole group here"

"He nods and moves through the floo"

"He's not coming back Cia" Tonks laughs "he doesn't want to be here"

"He is trying, this is hard for him, but please give him credit, he will be back"

"How did you get stuck with him anyways?"

"It's a long story honestly"

"Anything to do with the little blonde girl with black eyes he's carrying around?"

I turn my focus to the woman now standing behind Tonks who looks almost identical to the pictures I have seen of my mother Bellatrix.

"Andromeda?"

"Yes dear, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Though curious why you are tangled up with Lucius. Severus is a good man, but Lucius is—"

"Standing directly behind you" he finishes for her in a growl pushing through her and climbing onto the bed behind me and pulling me back gently to rest on his chest. Draco appears behind her nodding to me. Aurora waves her wand creating more seating to accommodate people and yelling for everyone to take a seat. Severus sits in the chair closest to the tree and grabs the first gift.

"Lycoris dear, this is yours from Molly"

Lycoris takes the gift pulling it open to find a pretty purple knitted poncho, smiling she thanks mrs Weasley giving her a hug and pulling it down over her head.

Each of the girls gets a poncho, Damien gets a small knitted bear and so does Lysandra. We spend hours trading off gifts. As the gifts wrap up and people hug and start leaving I notice Severus has been entirely too quiet this evening and make a note to talk to him after.

"Hey Harry, can you do a favour for me please?"

"Of course"

"Can you just owl this envelope for me?"

"Sure" and he takes the envelope from me and is gone.

"Severus, what's wrong love?"

"Just concerned and stressed" he whispers ushering the kids off to bed.

I look behind me to Lucius who has his head tipped back breathing deeply.

"Lucius dear, what is it?"

His eyes open and he looks at me shaking his head.

"Nothing"

I lean back kissing his lips gently and he pushes me away gently.

"Don't, not now"

I shift slightly and it occurs to me that he is rock hard. I move my arm back gripping him firmly through his pants and stroking him gently. He groans tossing back his head. I smirk and continue to stroke him. Severus appears in the doorway and shakes his head.

"You are supposed to take it easy"

"I am taking it easy love" I smirk "see how easy this is?"

Lucius groans and wraps his fingers in my hair pulling my head back and running his tongue over my neck.

"If you two would just—"

"Not a chance Celestia" grumbles Severus

"Come here love"

"No"

"Severus please"

"I, unlike him can wait" he grumbles

Three months pass smoothly though boredom has gotten the best of me. I have taken to reading Severus' potions books. Having only passed potions because Severus was having sex with me I figured it was the place to start. Severus books are more complicated because of all the extra writing he has quilled into it. I study them over and over hoping to pick up the stuff in them and hopefully be able to one day match him. Lucius has been disappearing for days at a time, never offering an explanation where. Though I'm sure I don't wish to know. His mood has been on a rapid decline since I made the decision to keep the baby. Today is the day Poppy will give me a bit more information as the gestation is further now.

Poppy comes in dropping her stuff on the bed. She presses gently on my belly feeling different spots on it.

"I think you're retaining to much water around the babe from the potions. You are far too round for only 14 weeks"

"I feel further, but it's not possible"

Poppy pulls out her wand and a blank piece of parchment enchanting it and casting the spells needed to collect information. She sits on the foot of the bed and turns to me.

"Have you felt it move?"

"Yes"

"Recently?"

"Yes, just this morning. Severus felt it too"

"Good, I'm glad to hear that"

"Any more sickness?"

"No, none. But I'm really tired Poppy and getting bored being stuck here, any chance of being allowed to stretch my legs a bit?"

"I'll let you know after the spells come back, if things are well perhaps"

"How are things with Severus and Lucius? I haven't seen Lucius at all these past few weeks"

"Severus is well, he is much easier to appease these days than Lucius. Lucius drops the kids off with Molly Weasley and doesn't come back until after he picks them up for the night. I really don't know what he's up to, but I'm not daring enough to ask"

"Fair enough, it's probably better that way anyways for now. You don need the stress, it's a miracle you've made it this long dear, we just need to get the babe to a safe point and get it out before your body gives out"

The enchanted paper begins filling with writing and she watches as it fills up, picking it up when it stops.

"Merlin Celestia, nothing can ever go easily with you" she speaks sounding defeated

"What's wrong with the baby?"

"The baby is completely healthy, in fact both of them are."

"Both? That explains a lot I suppose"

"It's not so easily dismissed Celestia, this puts you in a whole new quidditch pitch of problems"

She turns her attention back to the paper reading further.

"Identical? " I ask curiously

"No dear, they are as different as humanly possible, I can only imagine how the night of conception went considering the two have different genetic coding"

"What do you mean?"

" I mean this is telling me that there are two babies, by the coding they have different fathers. I would assume one is Severus and one is Lucius. A boy and a girl as well"

"Oh wow, do you know which is which?"

She pulls a paper out of my medical file and reads it over.

"Your last child was Lucius'?"

"Yes"

"The girl you carry belongs to Lucius, and the boy to Severus. Seems like that was an interesting night for you" she shakes her head putting the old papers back in the file then adding the new one.

Severus comes through the portrait and eyes Poppy in concern.

"Everything all right?"

"Her body has recovered significantly with all the potions and rest but her uterus in very thin still and there is a risk of rupture still, and unfortunately that risk would have been almost non-existent if she were only carrying one child, but there are two"

"Dear Merlin, so much for one more I guess"

I snap my fingers summoning an elf and sending it to find Lucius. It comes back a few moments later to tell me that he is busy.

"Go back and tell him I said now"

The elf nods and disappears.

When the elf appears again he looks as though he has been roughed up and is terrified.

"What did he say?"

"He said he will come when he is damn well ready and not before, that he does not answer to you or anyone else"

"Where is he?"

"At his manor miss Snape"

"Poppy, may I leave? Can I get out of bed?"

"If you move slow and gentle, no apparition, no flying, no jumping or running. No sex"

"No sex still? Really?"

"When you orgasm it clenches muscles and could cause your uterus to rupture"

"So no getting off, ok I can do that" I smirk

"My dear, I have seen the bruises on your body"

"That's him, Lucius is gentle" I laugh

"I wouldn't count on that right now, he has never been deprived this long in his life" Severus snorts.

I move slowly climbing off the bed and standing carefully.

"One more thing, since you are dead set on having sex, he must pull out, that can also be a trigger"

I nod moving towards the floo.

"Severus, I have no idea where I am going. I've never been to their home. Can you take me to him please?"

"Where is he in the manor?" He asks the little elf

"In his study Master Snape"

Severus grabs a handful of floo powder and we step into the fireplace and he drops the powder.

"Malfoy Manor, Main foyer"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

We arrive in a giant foyer at Malfoy manor and step out of the floo. I look around at the giant hall which rivals the great hall at Hogwarts in size. Large paintings span the walls and giant windows covered in deep red velvet curtains. The furniture is all oversized bonded leather in deep burgundy., the mantle of the fireplace we just came from is a deep marble and stands easily over six feet tall and 12 feet wide. The chandelier hanging almost 4 stories above us must be at least one story deep alone, made of a delicate looking crystal. The house is immaculately clean and polished, the floors looking like they have never been walked on.

"Shall we go?" He asks taking my arm gently.

We head up the grand staircase made of the same deep rich and heavily polished marble. Reaching the first floor Severus drags me right and through Several long hallways with rooms on either side before we stop outside of a intricately carved oak door. He raps loudly on the door before pushing it open.

"And I was expecting to find a whore on your desk" Severus drawls

"Lucius looks up from his book in annoyance and then sees me step out from behind Severus.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He grumbles

" I'm allowed to be out for a bit if I take it easy"

"Then sit" he says pointing at a chair by the fireplace.

"I don't want to sit, I want to ride" I whisper moving towards him seductively with a sway of my hips.

"Oh?" He responds, his eyebrow raising

I move closer pushing his chair back from his desk and carefully getting on my knees in front of him. He unzips his zipper and I thrust my hand into his pants immediately grasping him firmly and palming him pulling his rigid member from his pants. I run my tongue over it swirling it around his head lightly earning a hiss. I drop my mouth down over him and bring it back up teasingly slowly then drop it down deeper and back up slowly again.

"Get up here" he growls

"She cannot come Lucius, and you need to pull out before you do"

"I don't care what rules I need to play by as long as I can be buried in her again Severus, this has been torture"

I stand carefully climbing onto his lap. He grabs my hips guiding me down onto him, painfully slowly. I gasp, my aching body revelling in the feeling of him finally inside me again.

"Merlin you are tight" he gasps pushing further into me.

I cannot speak, the ripples of pleasure he is sending through my needy over sensitive body are so delicious. He reaches up cupping my breasts gently and kissing my lips, content to sit and enjoy the feeling of just being inside me. He grabs my hips pulling me up and dropping me down again then grabs me sitting me on the edge of his desk and starts pounding at me. After a good twenty minutes of holding on for dear life, not allowing myself to come he barks for me to get on my knees. I slip off the desk quickly and move to my knees opening my mouth just in time for him to bury himself deep in my warm mouth and spilling into my throat with a deep grunt.

Severus appears behind me pulling down the straps of my dress and tearing off my bra.

"Spit Celestia" he growls grabbing a fistful of my hair and I spit Lucius' salt down over my chest. Severus undoes his pants and holds his large member out for me to take. I close my mouth over him like I had done with Lucius, running my tongue up and down his length and swirling it around his head with ease. He grabs my hair and forces my mouth to take all of him, my nose buried against his firm abdomen. I gag a few times before he pulls me off with a groan. He lets me catch my breath before he begins roughly pounding my face until he trembles grunts and releases into my mouth. He pulls out and I spit it out as well. He groans in approval before doing up his pants and sitting back against the edge of the desk.

"there is a shower in the room directly across the hall Celestia, leave the door open or summon an elf if you need anything." Lucius comments dragging his finger throughout the mess on my chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm"

"Why is this house sitting empty while we live cramped in Severus' house"

"It just ended up that way, I wasn't ready to be here again until recently, lots of memories in this house, some good, some bad"

"ok, I suppose I understand"

"If the two of you want to move here I would be more than happy to have you here, the kids would have lots to do"

I leave the room to shower and find myself in a luscious bedroom with I gigantic bathroom off it and make a mental note to really push to live here.

***june***

I am now 27 weeks pregnant and have been teaching again. Six has been limited to a torturous once a week. Lucius has been spending more time at the house rearranging a wing of the house so all the kids have their own rooms. The kids have been spending their days with Molly and her gang, and their nights with Lucius, Severus and I. Severus crawls out of bed this morning and nudges me awake.

"Last day until we go home Celestia, get up"

"I'm not feeling well this morning Severus. I'll grab a shower and see how I'm feeling"

Lucius gathers up the kids and heads to Molly's and Severus heads off to classes for the day. I put my wand on the counter in the bathroom and I turn on the shower throwing my clothes and the towels on the floor. I pull the elastic out of my hair dropping it onto the counter before turning and tripping over the pile of towels I dropped on the floor.

I fall hard landing on my hands and knees and there is a sudden sharp pain on impact and a rush of blood. Immediately after the blood comes the familiar pains telling me the fall has triggered labour and the babies are coming and coming quickly. I feel the cramps hit hard and another rush, this time fluid and blood. The pain is mind numbing keeping me on the ground. I hear the floo light up and I begin screaming for Lucius. He barges through the bathroom door and turn pale upon seeing me naked on the floor surrounded my blood. He summons an elf telling it to get Poppy and Severus as quickly as possible. I feel the urge to push and close my eyes trying to stop myself. Another rush of blood and I'm starting to feel weak. Severus appears at my side after ten minutes. He scoops me up moving me to the bed and moving for towels.

"Severus, she cannot deliver them yet, it is too early, they will surely die"

"There isn't an option,I'm not medic but she's losing too much blood and from the look of it her water broke too. Poppy arrives standing inside the door watching.

"Are yo going to help her or not?" Lucius growls

"I can do nothing for her until the babies are out, and I can do nothing for the babies, they will either be born alive and need my support over then next few months or they won't be. So I will stand here and oversee and wait"

Severus hand takes mine, his eyes watching me carefully.

"Severus I'm feeling light headed"

"Baby, push, we need them out Celestia"

I nod, tears filling my eyes and racing each other down my cheeks. I push hard and the pain sears through me as I scream out bearing down harder.

"Pull the babe Severus, conserve her strength"

Severus pulls the baby wrapping her in a towel and wiping her tiny body off to check her color. She lets out a tiny cry and Severus hands her off to Lucius to take to Poppy.

Severus takes my hands, another rush of blood. After three minutes poppy looks over.

"the other babe hasn't come down yet?"

"No, not yet" Severus responds seriously.

Poppy sighs shaking her head at Severus.

"Speak to me Poppy, I don't have the focus to read a mind right now."

"if the child is not coming down there is something wrong"

"Pull me up Severus, I want to tip him down." I groan, pain overtaking me again.

Severus pulls me up on to my knees, wrapping his arms around me to steady me.

"Whatever happens today, know that I love you" he whispers. I feel the baby shift down with another rush of blood and Severus summons Lucius to hold me steady. Severus takes a deep breath and grabs the baby with his firm grasp, I watch Severus and see the color drain from his face. Severus lifts him wrapping him gingerly in a towel after severing him from my body. I see tears in his eyes.

Poppy takes the bundle from his arms and goes to work trying to resuscitate the unmoving child. I can feel Severus trebling as he lets go of me launching himself off the bed and grabbing several vials of potion uncorking them and returning to me. Lucius has pulled me back to rest on his chest, holding me tightly. I can feel his tears in my shoulder as Severus begins tipping the vials slowly into my mouth. After a few moments I feel slightly better, I look up at Poppy who has just stepped away from him wiping her eyes. She steps forward grabbing the bundle and approaching me slowly.

"Your girl is stable, I'm sorry Celestia, he is gone" she whispers handing the little bundle to me.

I look down at his blue tinged skin and begin to shake uncontrollably. My emotions overcome me and I break into tears pulling him tightly against my chest. More and more emotions surface and I hold him tighter. I can hear Severus who has slumped back against the footboard sobbing and I break. Something inside me clicks and I feel something I haven't felt in a long time. My magic is bubbling to the surface and I feel the raw power in my veins again. Immediately I put him down on the bed, unwrapping his tiny frame and I put my hand on his chest focusing in on his life force. I push harder and harder, not willing to let him go. I channel all my magic towards him until I hear a small screech. Looking down his colour is retuning and he is moving. I hear a collective gasp and poppy scoops him off the bed hustling him off to be checked over again. I look up at Severus who is staring at me in shock, his eyes still red.

"Your eyes Cia, they're black again, and your hair" he whispers

"It is ok, I am in control this time my love" I whisper taking his hand in mine. I begin to feel cold and I wave my hand at the fireplace which erupts perfectly into gentle warm dancing flames.

Poppy brings the babies over handing the boy to Severus and the girl to Lucius and turning her attention to me. She immediately begins casting spells, I feel the bleeding stop and my stomach shrinking back down. She casts Several more spells including one to prevent pregnancy and then takes a step back.

"How do you feel dear?"

"Fantastic actually, a little emotionally drained but fantastic"

Severus nods putting our son in my arms and kissing my lips.

"You, as always are remarkable" he murmurs kissing me again.

"Are you ok back there Lucius"

"I'm great my love, she is beautiful, and so is he. Do you have names yet?"

"The two of you can pick" I smile

"Cassiopeia" Lucius whispers kissing the tiny girl on the head.

"Braxon" Severus smiles, a true rare sight with him.

"Go grab a shower to clear all the blood Celestia and you are good to go. I will be checking in on them throughout the day and I will be checking on them each day once you go home just to be safe, they are very early and there are a lot of risks. If you are going to sleep have an elf watch over them to keep them safe"

"we will for sure" and Poppy is gone.

"Shower now" Lucius growls

"You cannot be serious Lucius, her body just went through hell" Severus drawls

"Shower now" he repeats handing Cassiopeia to Severus.

I move to the bathroom, the water still running I hose all the blood off my body before Lucius steps into the shower. He grabs me roughly slamming me back against the shower wall. His mouth capturing mine as he thrusts painfully up into me wrapping my long legs around his slender well toned body. He begins driving me grunting loudly and nipping at the crook of my neck hungrily. I groan as he picks up the pace pounding me harder as he comes to a quick release.

"That was…Unimpressive" I whisper annoyed

He arches his brow at me and takes a few deep breathes.

"I'm not done" he breathes running my hand along his still erect member before flipping me around and pushing into me from behind with a grunt. He grabs my arms holding them to the wall above my head and kissing my back as he begins pounding me again. Groan as his other hand slides down the front of my body diving between the gentle folds and quickly giving me my first release in six long months. It hits me like a tidal wave and he holds me up by my arms and keeps pounding me. I release twice more just from the force that he is taking me with.

"Hurry the fuck up Lucius, I want her out here when you are done"

Lucius snorts driving into me harder and faster until he comes again with a loud grunt leaning against me pressing me harder against the wall panting heavily. He recovers for a few minutes before lifting me out of the shower soaking wet and bringing me out to the bed for Severus. Lucius pulls on a pair of sweat pants and dries his hair quickly before taking the kids from Severus and moving to sit in one of the plush chairs. Severus grabs be bringing me up onto my knees, with a lazy flick of his wand I am strung up to the bedpost by my arms and gagged. The ropes snake around my breasts binding them tightly causing me to whimper against the gag.

"That is fabulous Severus" whispers Lucius watching intently.

"have you missed this Celestia?"

"Mhmm"

He grabs my nipples hard tugging at them and I groan tossing my head back.

"more?" He asks squeezing my breasts harder.

"Mhmm" I beg against the gag.

He let's go suddenly grabbing my throat and pushing me back against the restraints. His other hand comes down hard on my rear in a delicious sting, one slap after another until he suddenly stops rubbing the red spot gently. He switches grabbing my throat with the opposite hand and slapping my other cheek several times then rubbing it out.

"you need to teach me this Severus"

Severus turns pointing to the crib and gesturing for Lucius to come. Lucius puts the babies in the crib, wrapping them up together in the blanket and coming up onto the bed beside me.

"Always start slow, work her up. Never start too hard" He whispers while I beg for more.

He brings his hand down on my breast with a slap and I gasp again pulling at the restraints.

Severus takes Lucius hand turning it to the right direction and gesturing towards me. Lucius brings his hand down on the other breast slightly gentler than Severus. I groan again. Severus cups my breast squeezing them hard, milk running down between his fingers.

"That, is a perk." He whispers taking my nipple in his mouth and sucking gently.

"You drink from her?" Lucius questions surprised.

"Every time she is nursing, I am surprised you haven't, you are missing out" Severus whispers against my breast. "Try it"

Lucius curls up his nose in disgust and Severus grabs him by his hair forcing him forward.

"Do you want him to drink from you my love" he whispers and I nod pleadingly.

Lucius opens his mouth reluctantly and closes it over my nipple. Severus reaches over squeezing my breast releasing milk into Lucius mouth. Severus watches as Lucius pulls back for a moment before leaning in again to take more with a deep groan. Severus leans forward capturing my other breast, he grabs my hair from behind tugging my head back for ingredients my breast outward towards them. I groan as my two sexy men continue their attacks. Severus pulls away suddenly with a smirk. Running his hand over my body. Lucius pulling back as well.

"Leave some for the babes" he smirks

Severus begins trailing kisses across my body gently before snaking his hand between my legs and rubbing me roughly until I climax shaking. He moves behind me carefully dragging his nails painfully down my back and biting and sucking my flesh along my shoulders leaving bright red marks and scratches with pinpricks of blood on my back.

"do you want me?"

"Mhmm"

"How badly?"

I arch back against him begging him.

"Hmm, seems like you've already been satisfied enough for today I suppose"

I protest against the gag struggling against the restraints trying desperately to press myself against him.

"Seems like she's pretty desperate for your cock to me Severus" Lucius smirks walking over to check on the babies.

Severus bends me forward and with one thrust he is inside me, filling me to the hilt. We both groan and Severus begins driving me roughly, the ropes around my wrists digging hard. He grabs my hips groaning as he fucks me with the animalistic lust I have so desperately needed.

"you're going to break her Severus"

"She loves this Lucius, this is how I fucked her while she was a student Lucius, bent over my desk, fucking her like a whore" he smirks "you love it don't you sexy?"

"Mhmm"

"Ungag her Severus, I want to hear her scream for you"

Severus waves his wand and my mouth is freed, he thrusts into me as hard as he can, and I scream out breaking around him. He keeps going, growling heavily in my ear.

"Beg for me Celestia, please beg for me" he murmurs into my neck.

"Fuck me Severus, fill me, come for me" I beg desperately.

Severus thrusts hard into me a few more times before coming undone inside me.

Severus wraps his arms around me holding me as he recovers. He thrusts again showing me that he isn't done yet.

"You can't keep her suspended too long, see the colour change in her hands? It's time to bring her down." Severus tells Lucius. He grabs my wrists holding them in place and releasing the ropes.

"Bring her hands down slow to avoid causing her the pain of the blood rushing to her hands all at once" he continues lowering my hands down slowly in front of me and letting them go. He rubs my arms gently bringing circulation back into them carefully. Before sitting back against the pillows.

"Come here my love, move slowly"

He pulls me onto his lap pressing up into me gently. I groan curling myself into his chest.

Severus gestures something to Lucius and he laughs.

"I don't think she can take it Severus"

"Take what?" I groan as he thrusts up into me again.

"a whipping, while I have you again. Lucius is good with whips"

"I want to try Severus"

"that's my beautiful wife" he smiles at me pulling my hair off my back and around to the front.

"Whip or spell Severus?"

"whip, I like the sound" he smirks "and do not hit me unless you wish to pay the price for it"

"You can dish it out but can't take it huh"

"I can take it Lucius, but I assure you you aren't ready to take the change of mood that comes with it" Severus warns pointing to the bedside drawer.

"This is an impressive whip"

Lucius cracks the whip towards the fire and I jump.

Severus pulls my arms in front of me stretching out my back and starts taking me again.

The first few taps aren't so bad, he progressively get harder and so does Severus, matching him perfectly. With each smack of the whip Severus thrusts up into me hard. After about twenty minutes Severus raise his hand to stop Lucius and begins thrusting wildly into me again. Lucius comes up behind me rubbing my back tenderly adding his cool touch to the stinging marks. As Severus grunts and fills me once more.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 The Manor

***June 30 2003***

We arrive at Malfoy Manor and there is a collective gasp among the older kids as they take in the enormity of the massive house.

"Father, whose house is this?"

"This is mine, well ours. It has been in my family for hundreds of years" Lucius tells her proudly.

"It is beautiful father, is this where you lived with my mother before she died?"

Lucius' gaze drops down to her scanning her carefully.

"I heard Mrs Weasley talking to Mr Weasley about it. How it must be hard for Celestia to raise me when I'm not hers. She talked about how hard it would be for me when I found out"

"You will not address her as Celestia again Lycoris, though she is not your blood mother she has raised you as her own when she did not have to, you will respect her"

"Do I have to call her mother?"

"Yes—"

"No dear, you don't have to if you don't wish to. I would never force you to" I cut in

"And what is Severus to me?"

"Lycoris, where is this coming from?"

"I've been wondering for awhile father, I have lots of questions"

Lucius points to the couches "sit" and he watches as she sits down on the couch and he takes the spot beside her.

"Severus is a father to you as well, not your Father by blood, but he has raised you along side Celestia and I since you were small. Just like your siblings, they are not all related to by blood but they are still your brothers and sisters"

"I don't understand, some of them aren't related to me?" She asks curiously

Lucius sits on the couch looking up at me, the stress of the questions clearly weighing on him.

"Morgana, Pandora, Damien and Braxon are Severus and Celestia's children, Lysandra and Cassiopeia are Celestia and my children. You and Draco are Narcissa and my children. Because you have both a different mother and father than Morgana, Pandora, Damien and Braxon you are not blood related. But because we are a family, they are still your siblings. Do you understand?"

"Sort of"

"What are you struggling with Lycoris?"

"If Severus and Celestia are married, why do you and her have children if you aren't married to her?"

Lucius looks up at me for help.

"Because dear, I love your father as much as I love Severus, and though I can't marry your father because I am already married to Severus I still consider him to be a husband to me just like Severus is"

"I think I understand"

"Any more questions dear"

"Why have I never met Draco?"

"Because he is much older than you and is busy with his own life, my dear. I will see if he will come out over the summer. If he isn't living here in the house"

"Wouldn't you know if he was living here?"

"No, the house is large my dear, you can get lost in this house if you aren't careful"

"Why is this house so big?"

"Because it has everything, a library, a gym, gardens, ponds, pool, games rooms and many rooms that have been lost for many years." He replies proudly again.

"How do you lose a room?"

"This house is larger than you know, Larger than I know. I only have use of so many rooms, and so has every generation before. Most of the rooms in this house have been unoccupied for centuries. Some contain ghosts of relatives, or belongings of people long gone. I have only ever used this foyer and the right second floor c wing."

"What if someone was to break in?"

"No one that isn't blood can get in here without me letting them in, with the exception of Severus. The house recognizes him as well"

"Does that mean I get my own room?"

"I have done up a room for each of you, Severus and Celestia as well. You will each have an elf as well, to call if there is a problem, they will be with you if you decide to explore the house"

Lycoris beams, and starts towards the stairs. Lucius summons a bunch of elves assigning them to children as Lycoris, Morgana, Pandora and Damien head off up the stairs to explore.

"Master Malfoy, this owl post arrived just before you sir" the little elf squeaks handing Lucius the envelope.

"these ones are yours mistress" the elf squeaks handing me some letters and disappearing.

I watch Lucius pick apart the wax seal and open the envelope pulling out a beautifully designed invitation with a gasp.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he hands me the paper. I read it smiling.

"You must be proud Lucius, your son is getting married"

"I am proud but ashamed all the same, I have only spoken to Draco maybe three times since his mother died two years ago. I don't think I have ever spoken to this girl before"

"She is good for him, if that's what you are worried about."

"You know her well?"

"Her and Draco were my closest friends when we were in school"

Lucius nods.

"The three of us are invited to the wedding Severus" I smile waving the invitation

"Oh joy" he comments dryly. "you can go with Lucius as his date, I will stay with the children"

Lucius eye catches an envelope in my hand and he pulls the envelopes from my grasp.

"Mail from Harry Potter? Why?" He sneers, looking at me in annoyance

"I don't know Mr. Malfoy seeing as you have so rudely taken it from my hand" I growl annoyed pulling it back from his hand and reading over the letter. I haven't actually seen Harry in over two years, since he lived in our home before I had left.

***Celestia,

Sorry I haven't been in touch in so long. I hope you have been well. How are Professor Snape and the girls? How has it been teaching at Hogwarts? Please accept my invitation to come by 12 Grimmauld place for dinner tonight,everyone will be there, bring the gang..

Harry**

Severus snorts from behind me and I glare at him.

"I will never have anyone outside of this house if you two don't stop being so bloody stubborn"

Lucius looks up at me confused and I hand him the Letter. He snorts handing it back to me in disgust.

"please come Lucius" I beg pulling him up from the couch and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You'll need to tire him out before dragging him into that house, not to mention the people that will be there" Severus smirks

"I have no problem doing that if he will agree to come, and behave" I smirk rubbing him gently through his pants. He grabs my hair pulling my head back and kissing me deeply.

"please come my love" I whisper into the crook of his neck as he holds me and he nods gently.

"I need to go get the twins from Poppy now that everything is settled" Severus comments quietly before disappearing through the floo. Lucius grabs my hand, scooping up Lysandra in his other arm and bringing us upstairs.

"Rooms, Lycoris is here, Morgana across the hall. Pandora and Damien are the next two rooms." He continues pointing to the doors as we walk hand in hand down the hall. " Lysandra and the twins have these two rooms" he stops, putting Lysandra down in her room where her elf is waiting "and when you turn this corridor to the left is our rooms."

"Rooms?" I ask confused

"even though we lay together, there are times where we each require our space Celestia. This is Severus' room. Yours is across the hall and mine is next door to yours. The room at the end of this corridor is our room. It is the only room this close to the entryway that has a view of the grounds" he says pushing the door open.

The entire back wall is a giant glass window looking over the back of the house really showing it's size, the gardens and property stretch as far as I can see. Beautiful rows of roses and a large fountain. I can see a pond with Lillie's off in the distance. I move into the room climbing onto the bed against the window and lean over the headboard looking over the grounds. I can see the kids below racing through the gardens laughing and squealing. I feel Lucius' hands slide up my thighs pulling up my shirt and banishing my panties. He pushes into me gently wrapping his arms around me as he moves slowly and sweetly in and out of my warm core with a deep sigh.

"Merlin I love the feel of you" he breathes unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it open. He grabs my bra pulling it down off my breasts and baring them to the gardens outside the window.

Slowly and steadily he picks up the pace trailing kisses all over my body as he makes love to me so passionately. His hands run softly over my body as he keeps thrusting, his gentle touches are tantalizing and make me moan under him. I can feel his long blonde hair brushing softly against my back with each gentle plunge. His hot breath tickles my neck as he curls his body around mine, his body starting to tremble. He picks up the pace and the force, my bared breasts bouncing as he comes quietly inside me. He curls tighter around me protectively as he trails kisses down my neck. His hands wander my body stopping gently on my pale belly with a sigh. He rests his head on my shoulder and holds me close.

"Are you happy my love?"

"mhmm" he murmurs against my neck. "Are you?"

"For the most part my love" I sigh

"what is troubling you?"

"nothing love" I respond, deciding maybe it is best not to bring it up

"Please talk to me Celestia, if you are unhappy and I can fix it, let me fix it"

"Draco used to talk about you all the time"

"Oh? And?"

"He told me how much you did for his mother, how romantic you were, how you used to take her out dancing and to parties and on trips. How you brought her flowers and gifts. Please don't get me wrong, I'm not with you for your money or here to get things, I just—"

"Want to know why I'm different with you then I was with her?"

"Mhmm, I'm sorry if I shouldn't ask you this"

"It has been two years, and I have had you to get me through this. You can ask what you need to ask Celestia"

I nod but still feel guilty for bringing up Narcissa, especially after he just made love to me.

"I want to treat you the way I did with her, take you out, spoil you. But you belong to Severus, and I don't want to come across as trying to steal you from him. If he was to take you away from me I would surely die Celestia"

"I belong to both of you, and I would never leave him for you or you for him. I am not complete without both of you"

"I have no issue with you doing as you wish Lucius." Severus speaks calmly appearing in the doorway. "She is for all intensive purposes, your wife as well. But right now I need her, the twins are hungry"

"I sympathize deeply with them" he smirks squeezing my breasts gently before pulling out of me and climbing off the bed.

I sit back among the pillows and take the twins from Severus who helps me get them latched. Lucius pulls on some pants and summons some pillows to help me prop the babies up. He climbs into the bed beside me and rests his head on my shoulder watching his daughter feed. Severus sits on the edge of the bed running his hand up the inside of my leg. Without warning his fingers push inside me and I gasp, tipping my head back. Lucius wraps his arm around the babes holding them securely against me as Severus long thin fingers press deeper into me.

"You could clean her up when you finish Lucius" he grumbles pulling out his fingers and holding them up. Lucius smirks grabbing Severus wrist and bringing his fingers up to my lips. I open my mouth taking his sticky fingers into my mouth and sucking them clean earning a deep groan from Severus.

Severus suddenly grabs my skirt pulling it down quickly earning a protest from me until he puts his finger to his lips.

"Father, I'm hungry. When are we going to have dinner?" Lycoris whines appearing in the doorway with her elf.

"We are going out for dinner soon Lycoris, go and get changed, ask the elf to do your hair" Lucius answers quietly.

"I will take the older children to Grimmauld place and come back to get the two of you and the little ones" Severus comments summoning the elves who bring the kids with them popping into the room.

"I've got Morgana, Pandora, Damien and Lysandra" and with that Severus and those children disappear.

Lucius waves his wand cleaning me up and straightening my hair out, it pulls itself into a long ponytail behind my back. He leans in kissing me on the lips and runs his hand over the pale flesh of my bared breast.

"Lucius, Lycoris is watching dear" I murmur against his lips and he turns to stare at her.

We arrive outside Grimmauld place and move towards the house quickly, Severus pushes open the door and we step in behind him. I close the door a little too hard and the drawn curtains over a large photograph of an older woman fly open and she begins to screech about filthy blood traitors until her eyes fall on Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure it is to finally see someone worth the air he breathes moving in my house"

she looks to me and then to Severus and back to Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy, where is my darling Niece Narcissa?"

"Deceased" he whispers

"Oh" she exclaims looking over me and the babies.

"Who is this Mr. Malfoy? More blood filth?"

"She is the Daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort"

"ah, Bellatrix! What a perfect pure blood woman, it is unfortunate that she was murdered by that filthy blood traitor, she has never spoken about you, were you close"

"I've never met her, she abandoned me when I was born" I whisper quietly.

"Her portrait is upstairs, go talk to her"

"I'd rather not"

At the moment she begins screaming at Tonks who has come to usher us in for dinner and Tonks closes the curtains cursing the grumpy old woman. I still have not been able to understand this pure blood extremist attitude and perhaps never will.

As we walk in there is a warm welcome as the table is full of people chatting and conversing.

"What is this I hear about you having twins?" Molly squeals upon seeing me causing the room to go quiet. Eyes fall on us more as Lucius steps in behind me.

"Yes, I had twins Molly a boy and a girl" I reply unzipping my coat where I have magically bound them to my body to keep them close and warm. The contrast between them is undeniable, I can see Molly look from Cassiopeia who has the Malfoy white blonde fuzz to Braxon who has black fuzz starting on his tiny head.

"Go ahead Molly, I can hear all the questions floating in your head. A few of you actually, I am an open book, please just ask so we can get on with this night without the funny looks"

"Why is that git here" Ron blasts quickly

"He is here because he us with me"

"I can see he is with you, but why"

I hear Severus snort with annoyance but he says nothing.

"Severus is my husband, and Lucius is my lover" I reply simply

There is a stunned silence that goes around the room. Severus pulls out a chair dropping down beside Tonks to watch the scene unfold.

"Really Celestia? How on earth do you handle two, let alone those two?" Tonks smirks looking impressed. "I swear you look for challenges"

"It must seem so, but it wasn't intentional. I won't go much more in depth than that about our relationship."

"How many kids do you have now Celestia" Lupin asks me gently

"Six" I start

"Seven, Lycoris is yours under the grounds you have raised her" Lucius corrects me rather roughly.

"I was getting to that my love, please calm yourself" I speak calmly yet warningly

"I'm going to be ignorant for a moment, but are all the children yours Severus" Tonks asks curiously.

"No, but I raise them as my own" he speaks, his icy tone is back.

"And the twins?' Molly asks "I have assumed since I found out that the blonde children were Mr Malfoys children, but the twins appear to look as different as possible"

"Cassiopeia is Lucius' daughter, and Braxon is Severus'"

"That's brilliant!" Chimes Fred.

"Maybe I'm not related to you Fred, I always wondered" chimes George.

"oh you two!" Shouts Molly exasperated

"I didn't realize that was even possible" comes Hermione's comment from Ron's side.

"Either did I" I shrug

"are you going to have more?" Hermione asks.

"Not from me" Severus drawls

"Draco is getting married, it is his turn now not mine" Lucius shrugs

I turn looking at them both with a pout on my face, Severus shakes his head and Lucius looks at me sympathetically.

"I knew Severus had quit, but you?"

"I am easily swayed when it comes to you my dear, we will see. But for now you need to rest"

"They are very small, even for twins" Molly comments looking into my coat again " may I hold one?"

I reach into my coat gently pulling out Cassiopeia who is the more stable child and handing her to Molly.

"They were born at only 27 weeks gestation"

"What happened? And how on earth did they survive and are doing so well?"

"I was on bed rest for the most part, then was told to take it really easy. I tripped getting into the shower and my uterus tore."

"They didn't both survive. Braxon died before he was delivered. Poppy spent a lot of time trying to resuscitate him" Severus starts and stops when the emotion in his voice becomes evident.

"Celestia revived him, like she did with Severus" Lucius Finishes for him putting his hand on Severus shoulder.

"when were they born?"

"Yesterday morning" I smirk as she stares at me in awe.

"You should be relaxing dear"

"Severus, I am pleasantly surprised to see how much you are changing since being with Celestia, I haven't gotten much of a chance to see you with your children but it is apparent from your current state of emotion that you are very attached to them" Albus chimes in coming through the door and sitting down at the far side of the room.

"If you can bring people back from the dead why did you let my mother die" comes Lycoris voice from the doorway and i turn to see her staring hatefully at me.

"Lycoris, enough" Lucius warns

I feel the tears well up in my eyes and I turn away from her squeezing my eyes closed tightly.

"This is not something to be discussed here Lycoris" Lucius tells her quietly. Earning a glare as she storms from the room.

"Might I offer a suggestion?" Albus asks thoughtfully then continues "perhaps having the young lady talk to Narcissa's portrait may be helpful"

"Does she have one?"

"if she does there would be two, one here and one in my home. It would be easier to find the one here" Lucius speaks calmly. "Though I don't particularly fancy a walk through these halls to look"

"Kreacher!" Harry shouts and the elf pops up beside him. " is there a portrait of Narcissa Malfoy here?"

the elf thinks for a few moments and then nods "up on the top floor beside her sister Master Potter"

"can you show me Kreacher? I'll take her up If you want Lucius?"

"I'd prefer it" he nods

Molly hands me back the baby to join her brother and I call Lycoris and we head up the stairs. The elf stops at the top pointing to the far wall. As we walk past portraits on the wall they all stop to watch us pass. I walk past the portrait I know to be my mother and she makes eye contact with me for a brief second before I look away. We get to the portrait of Narcissa and her eyes are closed peacefully in sleep.

"Narcissa, wake up Narcissa" I whisper nervously.

Her blue eyes open as they sweep over me, then the twins, then stopping on Lycoris. She looks back to me and opens her mouth to speak.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Hello Celestia, and My darling Lycoris" she smiles watching her daughter fidget with the edge of her shirt.

"This is your Mother Lycoris" I whisper touching the frame sadly. Upon touching the picture I feel my magic bubble and I recoil.

"Hello dear, you've grown so much, how old are you now?"

"Five" she replies quietly

The two converse back and fourth for almost an hour, every time I look away I see Bellatrix staring at me and I look away again. Finally she cuts in.

"Who is she Narcissa?" Her calm dry tone catching me off guard.

"Celestia? You mean you don't recognize your own child Bella?"

"and it's time for me to leave now" I whisper turning to head down the stairs

"Look at me child!" She shrieks and I turn staring hatefully at her.

She smirks looking me over taking every feature into consideration.

"Who is your father child"

"I'm not a child" I growl at her angrily, my mood changing rapidly "shouldn't you know?"

"There were a few options, but I can't tell by looking at you" she smirks

"Voldemort" I grimace

"tragic, I should have kept you after all"

She scans me more and stops at the twins in my coat then at the ring on my finger.

"Who has your hand?"

"She is married to Severus" Narcissa answers for me.

"Snape? Ugh horrible! Severus gave you a white blonde child?" She questions disbelievingly

"No, Cassiopeia is fathers, Braxon is Severus'" Lycoris chimes in.

I feel the colour drain from my face as I stand in front of Narcissa, her now knowing I have carried a child with her husband.

"Morgana, Pandora, Damien and Braxon are Severus'. Lysandra and Cassiopeia are fathers" she continues.

"Lycoris leave us please" Narcissa whispers.

I come downstairs another hour later and take my seat beside Severus who looks at my emotional state in concern.

"You ok?"

"Mhmm"

"Lycoris owes you an apology for pulling that with you Celestia. I am sorry if Narcissa tore a strip off of you" Lucius starts.

"She didn't, she was accepting of everything"

"Then why are you upset?"

"I met Bellatrix . I could have lived my entire life without having to have her attack my decisions like she has a right."

"I can't imagine what you fee like dear" Molly says while filling my plate with food

"honestly, I hate knowing who I am, I hate being who I am. A witch of darkness"

"But you aren't like them dear, I'm sure if anyone can tell you that it's the men on either side of you, who knew both well" Molly replies calmly

The dinner topic changes several times and ends in Harry asking Severus if he can tell him about his mother. Sensing Severus doesn't want to chat about that I make an excuse about the kids getting to bed and we head out putting the kids in bed and heading to bed ourselves.

Severus falls quickly asleep while Lucius lies awake thinking of his beloved Narcissa and I have to pull out of his thoughts because they are heartbreaking. I run my hand up his chest and he catches it in his placing kisses on my fingertips one by one. I lean up on my elbow looking into his tear filled eyes and I feel tears slip down my own cheeks. I rest my head on his chest wrapping my arm around him protectively.

"better or worse if I could find a way to fix her Lucius"

He looks down at me surprised.

"I can't answer that question Cia, I miss her, I love her. But I love you and I can't be without you. If she were here, I don't know that she would allow this to continue the way it is going"

"what do you want me to do Lucius?"

"With no body, how would you bring her back?"

"I felt something when I touched that portrait today, the same thing I felt with Severus and with Braxon. I know I can do this. If she hates me and pulls you away from me, that is her right, as your wife. And if that happens just always remember that I love you and will always love you. I will get to work tomorrow trying to figure this out" I whisper quietly not wanting to wake Severus. Lucius nods calmly and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Let me make love to you Celestia, every night until you do, please"

I nod and he grabs my arm pulling me out of bed and dragging me through the corridors of the house and out a set of double doors and into the garden. We walk for another 20 minutes stopping inter a large tree with weeping branches covered in delicate red flowers, the branches swaying in the wam summer breeze. He sits on the grass and I drop down beside him looking over the gardens we just walked through. He pushes me back against the grass pushing up my night dress and pressing into me softly and picking up a slow rhythm his mouth tailing kisses all over my body as he makes love to me passionately under that beautiful tree. We lay under that tree for hours him holding me close before we head back to the house and climb into bed.

For the next three weeks I spend all my time between feeding the twins and the library researching until I finally come up with something. I summon an elf to find her portrait in the house and he quickly shows me. I approach the sleeping portrait of Narcissa pulling it carefully off the wall and lowering it to the floor. Her eyes shoot open and she stares at me curiously. I start casting spell after spell until the portrait glows and the glow shatters. I cast more spells feeling my body tiring and I touch the frame carefully. I force my magic to the surface and project it towards the frame, it takes for a second and then bounces back slamming me off the wall on the other side of the corridor. I sit for a few moments feeling defeated, tears running down my face. I need to do this, for Lycoris. I put my hand directly on the portrait and Narcissa bring her hand silently up to mine. I focus all my magic in and I feel a warm hand from the other side of the portrait, her fingers intertwine with mine and I start pulling her toward me fighting to keep the boundary open as she grasps my shoulders to pull herself out of the photograph. She steps out carefully and stumbles into me knocking me to the floor and landing on top of me. She steadies herself and stands looking down at me. My body is shaking terribly and I am too weak to stand. She kneels down beside me and strokes my cheek gently.

"are you alright dear?" She whispers

I nod sitting up slowly, all the muscles in my body aching like fire through my veins. I steady myself by leaning back against the wall. Narcissa brushes my hair out if my face and tips my chin up kissing me gently on the forehead.

"Thank you for doing this for me Celestia, it means a lot"

I nod again and she grabs my hands standing and pulling me up with her. The portrait frame she came from has disappeared and the other portraits on the wall watch in shock. I look her over carefully making sure everything looks right.

"How do you feel Narcissa?" I whisper

"Better than I did before I died, stronger, younger almost" she laughs quietly.

We move through the house together slowly reaching the foyer and heading up the stairs carefully, she keeps her hand on my back steadying me. Severus walks out of Morgana's room and stops dead staring at Narcissa in shock. He moves forward walking a full circle around her and reaches out touching her arm gently.

"It is me Severus, I assure you" she smiles and he nods

"Lucius is in his study, Lycoris is asleep" he pauses taking in my exhausted appearance "you've overdone yourself again Celestia, you are supposed to be resting"

He walks ahead of us through the halls pushing open the door to Lucius study and stepping in. Lucius looks up from his book at Severus and then his eyes fall on Narcissa as she steps through the door releasing her grip on me and running to him. He takes her in his arms and lowers his lips to hers in a heated kiss and I smile. I watch as his hands begin to roam her body pulling at the buttons of her blue blouse popping them off the shirt roughly and pushing the shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor. Severus wraps his arms around me pulling me from the room and into my own room and guiding me into the bed and looking around the room at the stacks of books and scrolls all over the room. He banishes them back to the library and climbs into the bed beside me pulling me into his arms and holding me tightly.

"Do you understand what you have done?"

"I gave Lycoris back her mother, she needs her mother. I know what it feels like to not have one"

"She had you Celestia, and would have grown to understand that eventually."

"I couldn't live with the fact I hadn't saved her, and knowing I could bring her back. I can't not do it when I can just because I don't want her to take him away from me. She was very accepting when I spoke to her at Grimmauld place, I am just hoping that she will continue to be so"

"we shall see" he responds doubtfully closing his eyes for the night.

I lay awake feeding the twins later that night, the elf having brought the crying pair to me. Lucius never came last night and I assume him to be with Narcissa. I move through the hall past Lucius open door, he lays tangled in the sheets with Narcissa sleeping peacefully with her wrapped naked in his arms. I put the twins in their crib and tuck them in turning off the light and heading back through the hall. I stop at Lucius door grabbing the handle to pull it closed when a movement inside startles me. I look up and Lucius gestures for me to come in. I look to the sleeping Narcissa and back to him. He rolls his eyes and gestures for me to come in again. I move to his side of the bed sitting down gently. He runs his hand up my back and bringing me down for a kiss. He probes his tongue into my mouth and I can taste her on his tongue. The bed moves and he releases me from the kiss turning to Narcissa who is staring at us looking annoyed.

"Not in our bed Lucius, not ever" she growls glaring at me.

"Narcissa please, you don't understand" he pleads with her gently.

"Keep your affairs out of OUR bed" she growls again

"It's not an affair Narcissa!" He snaps "I have grown to love her as I love you"

Narcissa's eyes widen and she turns her gaze to me.

"Get out of my room!" And I turn leaving as quickly as possible.

I sit back on the bed hugging my knees wishing I had never stepped foot in that room, breathing deeply and trying to calm myself.

I hear the yelling begin in the hall and look to Severus who is staring down the hall at the two yelling in the candlelit corridor.

"Narcissa see reason my love" Lucius begs her quietly

"No, you are married to me! You are my husband not hers! She has the bloody disgusting half blood for a husband, let her depend on him like she should be!" She snaps

"Narcissa enough! Severus and Celestia have been good to us—"

"No they have been good to you!"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Celestia and either would you! Severus has been our friend for years, kept Draco safe when it meant risking himself to do so! Why are you acting like this!"

"You are mine Lucius" she growls

"I am yours, but I have given myself to her as well Narcissa! We have children together! This won't just go away because you want to turn it off! What do you plan to do? Kick them out and separate all the children?"

"Of course not! I just want my husband, let her go back to Severus and you to me"

I slide from the bed, Severus tries to stop me but I pull out of his grasp appearing in the hallway before Lucius and Narcissa.

"If you wish me to leave your husband alone, I will Narcissa." I whisper

"I do" she growls "it is you or me, not both"

"Then I will" I respond coldly returning to my room striding past Severus who stands in the door glaring at Narcissa before turning to follow me in closing the door behind us.

"Celestia are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I have you and I am happy with that" I smile at him, pushing my misery down. He wraps his arms around me gently holding me tightly and guiding me back to bed.

We are at the middle of august before I come into contact with Lucius, she is never more than a few steps away from him and they have been taking meals elsewhere in the house. Lycoris follows them everywhere, happy to have her mother back. Narcissa has become close with all the children and even converses with Severus from time to time but nothing towards me. I have withdrawn delving into old habits without Severus knowledge. He knows something is up but attributes it to having lost Lucius. This morning everyone is at the table when I appear at the top of the stairway leading into the dining room. Draco and Astoria having just come back from their honeymoon. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and all the children sitting at the table. I turn to head back into the house and instead get summoned to the table by Narcissa. Lucius sits several seats away from her not looking at her once, instead occupying himself with the children.

"You're losing weight Celestia" she comments

I look at her in silence and pick a tiny scrap of food off my plate turning to leave.

"Celestia what is going on with you? You don't eat much, you've stopped nursing the twins putting them on formula. You spend most of your time locked away and you look terrible" Lucius speaks firmly.

"I am fine Mr. Malfoy" I bite noticing the cringe at being called Mr. Malfoy.

"You aren't fine, I've seen you like this before Celestia, I remember you in third year, so does Astoria"

"shut your mouth Draco, this isn't your business!"

"I'm making it my business, you don't want to do this to yourself again Celestia, do you remember how hard it was last time?" He snaps back and I storm from the room grabbing my coat and apparating away.

"What on earth are you talking about Draco?"

"You're a teacher and you don't see it?"

Draco moves to the coat room off the entryway patting down the pockets of my coats until he finds what he is looking for, taking it from my pocket and going back to the table dropping it in front of Severus on the table.

"I don't know what has happened here, but it's sending her over the edge again"

Severus picks up the bag of powder turning it over in his hands a few times, a look of shock on his face.

"When did this happen before?"

"Third year to fourth year. Astoria and I pulled her out of it, two years and she didn't look this bad"

I lay on the bed in my old hiding place a few days later, when Narcissa appears in front of me sitting down on the bed. She lays back beside me on the bed quietly for a few minutes before she speaks.

"you can't keep doing this to yourself Celestia"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I know you don't think so, but I do care about you"

I snort closing my eyes, my body trembling with withdrawl.

"Bellatrix went through this, drugs, alcohol. She lost her grip Celestia. Azkaban made it worse and when she returned home she wasn't right anymore. I won't let you take that path, not when you have people who love you. Severus and the children love you, I love you and so does Lucius. I know you all hate me for what I did. I know I made a mistake, was just to proud to admit it."

"I don't care"

"Yes you do, you need him as much as he needs you, I see that, I saw that that night. I was afraid Celestia, afraid that I didn't fit here anymore"

"I would have never cast you out" I whisper

"I don't fit this dynamic Celestia, and I don't think I can"

"Not as long as you are closing people out, calling my husband a disgusting half-blood"

"I'm sorry Celestia"

"You would have worked your way in, but you pushed Severus and I away"

"And Lucius, he hasn't touched me since that day Celestia"

"So push your way back in" I whisper

"How do I? Severus hates me"

"Go to him"

"Come home Celestia, please. This is all my fault and I want to fix it however I can"

I nod and she apparates us to the large bedroom overlooking the backyard and grabs me a cool cloth for my head. She summons an elf to go fetch Draco and pulls a cigarette out of the pack knocking some tobacco out of the end of it carefully. Draco appears at the door and she hands him the cigarette and he sighs leaving with it and returning a few moments later, the tip rolled up carefully.

"smoke this, it will help with the shaking" she says handing it to me carefully watching me light it and inhale deeply. "Draco, please go get Severus and your father, we need to have a discussion"

Draco nods and disappears.

Narcissa climbs into the bed beside me and wraps her arm around me as the men both appear at the door. Both stopping and staring.

"We need to come to a new agreement" Narcissa speaks calmly "this isn't working"

"What do you have in mind Narcissa?" Lucius responds first sitting in one of the chairs facing the bed.

"Obviously restricting you and Celestia isn't working, so that is off the table"

"Sorry, what was that?" He responds waiting for her to say the words

"She is yours as well Lucius, do as you need to, I won't restrict you anymore" she whispers.

Lucius stands moving around the bed and climbing in behind me wrapping his arms around me tightly. I breathe a sigh of relief as I melt back against his chest comfortably.

"Then it is only fair that I offer Severus to you as well" I respond gently looking up at Severus who is glaring at me.

"I wouldn't want to taint her pureblood status with my disgusting halfbloodedness" he spits at her.

Narcissa leans into Lucius ear whispering something and pulling back staring at him.

"Gods yes, I would certainly enjoy that"

He leans in and whispers in my ear and I nod as well.

Narcissa stands moving towards him and wraps her arms around his waist looking up at him.

"I am sorry Severus, I didn't mean it. I am willing to prove that to you"

He snorts and pulls her arms off of him.

She grabs him pulling him down and whispering in his ear. He pulls back staring at her then looks to me.

"You whispering it doesn't reassure me Narcissa" he grumbles

"I want to carry your next child Severus" she speaks clear and firm


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Why would I have a child with you Narcissa?" Severus drawls

I feel Lucius hand snake down under the blankets.

"I thought it was something that you enjoyed Severus" she replies quietly

His hand pushes under my panties and between my folds.

"It is, but why would I have a child with you?"

His fingers press into me working me slowly, my body so wet, pleading for him.

"I thought it would make you see that I didn't mean it" she pleads

He shushes me as he works me harder and faster.

"It does, I am uncertain if I wish this"

He shushes me again as my body begins to tremble.

"It will be the last child my body will carry Severus, please take my offer"

"It sounds like you're begging me Narcissa"

With one final movement I shatter and groan as his other hand slips over my mouth in an attempt to muffle it. Severus and Narcissa turn to look at us as Lucius pulls his fingers out and putting them in his mouth with a smirk.

"Are you bloody serious Lucius" Severus scolds

"I was quiet, I didn't bend her over and fuck her while you two prattled on, what's the problem? You two could be arguing for another thirty minutes, I could fuck her twice then go to sleep before then"

"Or you could let her rest" Severus grumbles

"No, I much prefer to be fucked" I whisper coming back to my senses.

Lucius laughs and an elf appears holding the screaming twins

"Can the mistress feed them?"

"If you fetch her a bottle of the detox, her milk is tainted right now" he snips clearly angered by my decisions.

The elf pops away and back just as quick, the twins still in tow and two bottles of detox. Severus hands the twins to Narcissa and take the detox placing one on the night table and uncorking the other tipping it into my mouth. I swallow and a few seconds later I feel my body being deprived of the essence it has so badly craved. I go into shakes, my head pounds and I start to sweat. Lucius holds me tightly as it works out of my system and I collapse back against him. Severus take the twins moving to me and latching them both to me. They both eat thankfully glad to have their mother and real food back I am certain. Severus takes the babies when they are finished back to their bedroom.

"I'm trying Celestia" she whispers

"He's going to do it Narcissa, he is torturing you as payback" I whisper back as Severus returns to the room smirking.

"My way, my rules Narcissa" he states firmly and she nods. Severus runs his hands up her tiny frame grabbing the buttons on her shirt and undoing them painfully slowly, making sure to brush her nipples before continuing down to the bottom of her shirt. She watches his hands and he tips her head up looking her in the eyes staring her down as he pushes her shirt down off her thin arms letting it drop on the floor behind her. He reaches around her, dragging his long fingers across her bare skin and unclips her pale blue silk bra dropping it on the ground between them. He drops to his knees in front of her pulling her skirt down and running his finger down the front of her matching panties. He shudders reacting to his touch and his hot breath prickling at her sensitive skin. He drags his hands over her belly and up squeezing her breasts hard earning a hiss from her. He steps her carefully out of her panties and walks a full circle around her taking her in. He takes her hand leading her to the bed and the two climb up. He runs his hands over her body, tracing every curve and every inch of her body until she is begging him for more.

Lucius has torn my clothes from my body in desperate need for me. He lifts my trembly body up and drops me down burying himself deep inside me and rocking me gently, kneading at my aching core as he watches Severus rope Narcissa up. She hangs beautifully from the bed as he continues with the ropes. Lucius grows harder inside me watching as the ropes teasingly snake their way up her body wrapping around her breasts, arms and mouth. He drags his hands over her body again and she melts back into the ropes. Severus feels back his hand, bringing it down hard on her rear, she closes her eyes, again, she squeezes them closed, several more slaps an a tear slips down her cheek. Lucius raises his hand to Severus who nods and begins tenderly rubbing the heated flesh with his gentle hands. Narcissa groans against the gag soft and Lucius thrusts into me again.

"give Narcissa a moment Severus, string Celestia up against her. No gag, I want to hear her scream." Lucius whispers pushing me up onto my knees and pulling out of me.

"Can you take it right now Celestia?" Severus whispers approaching me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes my love" I respond quietly and leaning to take a kiss from him. He pulls back looking at me warningly before lazily flicking his wand and binding me up to the bed, so close to Narcissa I can feel her warm belly pressed against mine. Her blue eyes meet mine, she is afraid, I can see it in her tear filled eyes. I lean my head down against hers closing my eyes.

Lucius drags his hands down my sides and straightens me out. Narcissa jolts as Severus starts his assault on her again, Lucius following right behind him. I count 8 strikes on Narcissa and 12 on myself before I look at Narcissa who is trembling and tears running down her face.

"Do you need him to stop Narcissa"

She nods gently.

"Severus, ease up on her"

I feel his arms snake between us running up her body gently and in turn touching mine teasingly. He squeezes her breasts roughly before removing the gag from her mouth.

"Are you done?" He whispers

I feel Lucius hands roaming my body as he wraps his body around mine, pressing into me again and starting a rough pace.

"No, just somewhere different, please Severus" Narcissa breathes

He nods against her and straightens her up again, pressing her against me tighter. Her eyes meet mine, our faces so close our noses brush.

"Kiss her Celestia" comes Lucius voice from behind me.

I look at Narcissa again and lean in, my lips connecting with hers, she immediately responds, her eyes closing and her lips capturing mine. I hear Severus groan and he thrusts hard into her, causing her to scream out against my lips. The two men go to work pounding us both hard, the groans and screams overtaking the room. The bed creaks with the abuse it takes as the two men hammer it out. Severus thrusts hard slamming her body up against mine and I groan, Lucius stops, reaching around me and pulling at Narcissa's nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his soft fingers. Severus pounds her a few more times before letting Lucius know he is letting us down. The boys bring us don slowly, gently rubbing arms to restore feeling. Severus lowers Narcissa back on the pillows and moves down between her legs, snaking out his tongue and tasting her. Narcissa gasps arching her back and closing her eyes as he lashes at her hungrily with his tongue.

"Gods Yes Severus, more please more!" She groans tangling her fingers into his hair earning a groan in return from him.

Lucius grabs me bending me over the headboard and pressing into me again and rocking in and out of me gently, digging his fingers into the sore spots on my body causing me to hiss and dig my teeth into the wooden bed frame. I hear Narcissa scream out in release beside me, grabbing my leg and digging her nails into it painfully. I feel Lucius suddenly withdraw from me and he is replaced with Severus firm body. He grabs my hair tugging my head back forcefully looking me in the eyes.

"If you ever walk away leaving me to worry about you like that again, I will never touch you again. Am I understood?" He growls angrily at me.

"Yes" I whisper, he jerks my head angrily again.

"Yes sir" I whisper again, earning a slight smirk from him.

He wraps his hand around my throat pulling me back against his chest as he drives into me painfully, over and over he thrusts until I break not once, but twice around him. His body not showing any signs of wear he pulls away from me and flips Narcissa onto her hands and knees, grabbing her waist and pounding her hard. He starts to grunt feeling himself getting closer. Narcissa is digging her fingers into the bed whimpering and lost in the sensations like a cat in heat.

"Please Severus" she begs feeling him tremble "please come in me, put your child inside me Severus, please!"

He groans as he dives off the edge, burying his face in her back as he fills her, spilling his heat deep inside her aching body.

Lucius grabs me pushing back into me and working himself over the edge, he grunts and spills into me, riding it out and taking me over the edge again. Severus runs his hands up Narcissa's back grabbing her hips and beginning to thrust again. She groan, her body protesting anymore but he continues, pounding her to his second release inside of her. Pulling back and dropping onto the bed between us exhausted. Lucius trails kisses down my bruised back running his hands sweetly over my tired form.

"Any steam left Severus?, Lucius Whispers gently and Severus nods. "get on Severus Celestis"

I move onto Severus lap stroking him a few times before taking him deep inside of me, his mouth nipping at my collar bone as Lucius comes up behind me pressing in alongside Severus, stretching me again like once before, by body releasing the moment he presses into me. Lucius presses up against my back his face a mere inch from Severus'

"Kiss him Lucius" comes Narcissa's tired voice, a smirk on her lips

Severus face curls up in disgust but Lucius swoops in capturing his lips with an unexplored hunger, picking up the pace taking me while he duels with Severus. Moments later he spills into me again with a groan and buries his face into my pale back. His body trembling in exhaustion. He moves back against the pillows slipping down under the covers and gesturing for me to join him, I crawl of Severus, muttering a cleaning spell and liming under the warms covers, tangling my body with his and drifting off to sleep. When I wake Morgana is standing on the floor behind Lucius side of the bed looking over the scene, Severus lays with Narcissa pulled tightly into his arms and I am tangled in Lucius arms comfortably, lucky for the blankets as no one is dressed.

"Is there a problem Morgana?"

Morgana climbs up onto the bed squeezing in between her father and myself snuggling into me.

"I missed you mum, please don't leave me again"

Severus turns pulling himself up against the headboard, materializing a pair of pants on his tired form and pulling Morgana into his lap.

"We go back to Hogwarts next week Morgana"

"Will Lucius and Narcissa be watching us this time?"

"Yes of course dear, you've taken Lucius as a second father, perhaps in time you will see me as a second mother?" Narcissa whispers not opening her eyes

"I'd like that" she smiles climbing over and hugging Narcissa before climbing out of the bed and running off to play.

***September 2009***

Six years have passed. Narcissa has had two children with Severus, a girl born in summer of 2004 named Elevere and a boy in winter of 2005 named Cygnus. I have had no more children due to not yet being cleared medically though I still want to have more. Draco and Astoria had a son Scorpius in 2006. They have moved into Malfoy manor and Astoria helps the Malfoys with all the kids while Severus and I teach year after year.

We sit at the teachers table as the first years approach to be sorted. Lycoris and Morgana in the mix, their first year at Hogwarts. The kids come up being sorted one by one until they reach Lycoris. She walks proudly up to the sorting hat, channeling Draco to the utmost extreme in her mannerisms.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouts before even landing on her blonde head. Severus and I applaud and they move onto the next couple of children.

"Morgana Snape" Minerva calls out, the entire teachers table quiets as she appears out of the back of the crowd, her long black hair pulled back into a long fishtail braid, her dark eyes looking uncertain as they meet mine. I nod smoking and she looks to her father who looks at her impassively. She sits on the chair and the hat begins.

"Snape huh? Related to Severus?"

"Yes, he is my father"

"impressive! Been a long while since we've had a professors child here! Better be Slytherin!"

the Slytherin table erupts into applause and she takes her seat smiling up at us proudly.

As the years go on each and every child born to our Dynamic gets sorted into Slytherin except Elevere who by some stroke of interest ends up in Gryffindor. Severus retires from teaching and as the years go our dynamic slips off with age. Lucius goes first succumbing to illness, followed by Severus and Narcissa with age. Leaving myself Draco and Astoria to rule over the house and the teenagers.

***fin***

Story is being continued as a sequel, look in my profile for a link to the story "the eldest" happy reading! Please drop me a review and let me know how you liked this story! Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write more :) just saying ;)


End file.
